Who Am I Again?
by Aoi Megami
Summary: Draco struggles to get back Hermione's lost memories, the one woman he had hurt but had realized he actually loves a bit too late. But would he really want her to remember the pain that he had caused her? And exactly how much does she not remember?
1. The One that Got Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: <strong>When she told him she loved him, he disappeared. When he realized that he felt the same way, she disappeared. Years later he coincidentally saw her, he plucked out the courage to say 'hi' to her, not expecting her reply of; "Who are you?" A story of how Draco's struggles to get back the memories of the one he loves, but would he really want her to remember the pain that he cause her? And exactly how much does she not remember?

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<strong>  
><em>Aoi Megami<br>_The One That Got Away

* * *

><p>The summer night air was cool, the stars hang proudly in the vast dark sky, and the moon shone with all its pride and glory, while below the <em>Nightly Lair,<em>radiated music and lights around the quiet street.

Every Friday night, inside this very club, where there usually sat seven young men in their usual spot in that same corner of the room. Two of these said young men, finally came into the night club, the first two of their usual seven. They were always the first ones to arrive.

"They're not here yet," the gruff voice of Vincent Crabbe exclaimed.

"Of course they're not here yet," Gregory Goyle retorted. "If they're here, then they would be in our usual spot already, and since we can't see them there, it's obvious that they're not here right?" he rolled his eyes at his friend. Vincent and Gregory stood at six and a half feet tall, both with bulk and thick figures. They walked towards their usual table, the people around them automatically clearing the way from the two gigantic men.

They sat on their seats, and ordered their usual drinks from their usual waitress, as they patiently waited for their friends to arrive.

"Oh!" Vincent exclaimed. "Adrian's here," he pointed towards the entrance of the club.

A man entered the vicinity, quickly attracting attention from some of the people inside. They gasped and stared at this man. Adrian Pucey is a very famous Quidditch player—obviously seen by his athletic built—and _Witch Weekly's _Eight Most Eligible Bachelor. He was lean as he stood tall and proud, and he was quite attractive with his tanned complexion—due to all the Quidditch training—honey colored eyes and his ruffled light honey-brown hair. He looked around and saw his two friends at their usual seats and made his way towards them.

"Hello boys," he greeted his old friends with a nod and took his seat. He waved to the waitress and ordered his usual drink. She sauntered off happily and returned quickly with his drink, thus earning a gracious smile from the young athlete.

"Where's Miles?" Vincent asked. "I thought he was with you?" he pointed out. As if on cue, Miles Bletchly entered the club, looking smug and important. Miles was a very famous entrepreneur, and also _Witch Weekly's _Tenth Most Eligible Bachelor. He was of average height, with dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes. He spotted his friends from across the room and made his way towards them.

A man with a dark complexion, black military-cut hair and deep dark eyes entered in after him. Blaise Zabini, is a gifted healer. He was named not only_Witch Weekly's _Fifth Most Eligible Bachelor, but he was also named as one of the best and most recommended healers in the Wizarding World. He followed after Miles Bletchly as they both joined their awaiting friends.

They greeted each other and ordered their usual drinks from their usual waitress. They started a conversation and soon they were laughing and relaxing.

"My, my," Miles started. "Look who Salazar Slytherin brought in," he pointed towards the entrance. Theodore Nott, stood tall and proud while basking in the limelight that was given to him when he finally entered, everyone—mainly the ladies of the room—stared at him with awe and want. He smirked as he made his way towards his group of friends. The people around him, automatically made way, making him smirk in arrogance. He was, after all, _Witch Weekly's _Third Most Eligible Bachelor. He was, after all, a very famous model. He raked his fingers across his soft velvety raven hair, his blue eyes gleaming with pride as he finally reached his appointed place.

"Hey," he greeted his friends and finally sat down. "And I thought I was the last to arrive," he said pointedly at the empty seat next to him. "Where is our Prince?" he asked the men around him. They shrugged and downed their drinks.

"Over there," Blaise answered. All heads whipped towards the entrance of the lively club. There stood the Slytherin Prince himself, with all his pride and glory. He stood nearly six-feet tall, his body built well enough to be a model or an athlete, with the Malfoy signature platinum blonde hair, his steely mercurial silver eyes roaming the vicinity in a scrutinizing way. His long legs took stride as he made his way—as if in slow motion—towards his friends. Literally, everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at the man before them. Draco Malfoy was, after all, _Witch Weekly's _Most Eligible Bachelor, he had claimed that title two years in a row now. The female want him, while the male stared in jealousy and yearned to be him. With his plastered smirk in place, he greeted his friends, when he finally took his seat, it's as if the pause button on the place had finally been put into play, and everyone was on with their business.

"Where have you been?" Theo asked him.

"Had to work late," Draco answered with the smirk still in place.

"Work," Miles scoffed. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

"You're right, I don't," Draco shrugged, and finally ordered his drink. In fact, Draco manages _Malfoy Enterprises_; it's currently the number one company in the Wizarding World, even beating out Mile's Bletchly's company.

"Anyways," Theo started. "Do you guys notice anything different today?" he asked the men around him.

"Like what?" Gregory asked in confusion, while beside him Vincent looked around as if trying to figure out and important puzzle.

"Tonight is Singles night," he said with a wicked grin on his face. Blaise groaned.

"What's with you?" Adrian asked him.

"I have to skip this year," Blaise mumbled.

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Miles agreed. "Singles night in this club is when they usually tally up the Most Eligible Bachelors for _Witch Weekly_."

"Exactly," Blaise sighed. "If Pansy sees that I'm on it this year, she'll kill me," he answered with a red tint on his dark skin. Draco laughed, Theo snickered, and Miles guffawed. Vincent and Gregory looked at him with awe, while Adrian had his mouth agape and was staring at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"You're whipped!" Adrian pointed at him accusingly.

"Hey," Blaise retorted. "We can't be bachelors forever," he argued. "We have to produce heirs at one point, or our families will murder us," he pointed out.

"I'm not hearing this," Theo covered his ears in denial. "Think about all the beautiful ladies who'll be missing out on me," he stated. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"So what's the verdict tonight?" Draco steered them on a different topic.

"What about that one," Miles pointed to a very leggy blonde sitting by the bar while talking to one of her friends.

"Wait," Adrian waved his hands around them. "Why are we even picking out girls for you," he asked Draco. "You have Astoria," he said with a smirk.

"Just a lay Adrian," Draco smirked. "It's nothing serious," he stated.

"Does _she_ know that?" Adrian asked back.

"Who cares?" Draco shrugged. "She will soon enough," he said, making Theo laugh.

"What's the point anyway?" Theo asked. "You're too picky," he told him.

"Yeah," Miles added. "It's either, she's too blonde."

"Or too leggy," Vincent added.

"Or too pale," Gregory added this time.

"Or too skinny," Blaise smirked.

"You're just too picky mate," Theo finalized with a slap on his back.

"Like that last one you dated," Miles said, opening up Draco's last relationship. "What was her name?" he asked around.

"Shelly," Adrian answered. "Draco said she's _too_ athletic," he snickered. "Of course she's athletic, she's a Quidditch player for Merlin's sake," he shook his head.

"Or what about the girl before that?" Blaise smiled evilly, earning a warning glare from Draco, but was quickly ignored. "Amanda," he said in remembrance.

"Wasn't she the _too_ smart one?" Theo smirked.

Vincent laughed hard. "Wasn't she the healer?"

"Yeah," Gregory nodded. "What about Patricia, the girl he dated before her," he added.

"Oh," Miles exclaimed. "The environmentalist," he said. "The _too_ sweet for her own good," he said, making everyone at their table laugh, Draco shivered at the unwanted memory of the girl.

"Mate," Theo patted him in the back. "Accept it, you're just too picky, ever since," he stopped and looked at his friend. "Is this about _her_?" he asked in realization, as Draco narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

"Who?" Miles leaned in.

"The one that got away," Blaise answered, catching up to what Theo was talking about.

"Who?" Miles asked again.

"You know," Adrian said, finally getting it. "Hermione Granger," he said.

As soon as her name left Adrian's mouth, Draco found himself staring at nowhere in particular. He closed his eyes, trying to remember. The perfect one, with her chocolate brown eyes, her soft brown hair, falling in wave-like curls just above her waist, with her porcelain skin, her slender figure filled perfectly in just the right places, she was beautiful. She was the perfect goddess, ready to rival Aphrodite herself. His friends even had the eye on her. He opened his eyes and found himself four years ago with her…

_He saw her a month after they graduated at Hogwarts, in the Muggle world no less! To say that she was shocked when she saw him there was an understatement. Actually, ever since the war ended before the start of their seventh year, Draco had started venturing out into the Muggle world with his curious friends. And to say that Hermione Granger looked stunning after a month away from school was an understatement, as she had obviously taken his breath away._

_He stood there, idiotically gaping at her, with a very obvious blush on his pale cheeks. He was so taken aback by her beauty that he was at a loss for words. She had always been beautiful to him, ever since that slap she gave him during their third year. He found her angry side the most beautiful at that time. But now, she had developed even more, if that was any possible, but hey, here was the proof before him. She was absolutely breath taking._

"_Malfoy?" she asked again, as she waved her hand in front of his face, making him snap out of his thoughts. "Are you all right?" she asked, when she noticed him returning to wherever he went. "Are you lost?" she asked with an amused look on her face._

"_Lost?" he asked._

"_You're in the Muggle world," she whispered. He looked around. They were in a coffee shop, one that he usually visits whenever he found himself in the Muggle world._

"_I'm aware," he told her._

"_You are?" she asked in disbelief. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask._

"_I'll have you know Granger," he said with a smirk. "That I've been venturing around here since school had ended."_

"_You have?" she asked, still in disbelief._

"_How is that so hard to believe?" he asked her._

"_You're Draco Malfoy," she pointed out._

"_And your point?" he asked her. She scoffed and shook her head, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at the watch wrapped around her tiny wrist._

"_Oh gosh," she exclaimed. "I have to go," she said dismissively and started to head towards the exit of the coffee shop._

"_Granger wait," he took hold of her arm to stop her. He couldn't stop that jolt that he felt, tingling on his fingers straight down to the tips of his toes. Think! He had to stop her somehow from leaving._

"_What is it?" she asked him, staring at the hand that grabbed her._

"_You," he started, but was entirely unsure of what to say. "You," he started searching inside his head of ways to just talk to her._

"_I?" she asked in amusement._

"_You," he sighed. "Might need water," he took the water bottle he was holding and handed it out to her. She took it cautiously, with narrowed eyes._

"_Okay," she said. "Why?" she asked._

"_You might need it for later," he answered._

"_Okay," she said again. "Why?" she asked again._

"_Because you'll be running in my mind all day," he answered again._

_She looked at him incredulously, her eyes wide in disbelief and her mouth open in a un-lady-like manner. Then she laughed._

Draco smiled to himself, as he remembered her laugh, her beautiful angelic laugh, making him sigh in want.

"_Is that supposed to be a pick up line?" she laughed amusedly._

"_Why?" he asked. "Do you have anything better?" he asked her._

"_Hmm," she thought. "How about," she started. "Are you partly made of alcohol?" she asked._

"_No, why?" he asked in amusement._

"_Because you intoxicate me," she answered, making them both laugh._

_And that's when it all started. Soon, they were meeting in that same coffee place unconsciously. When he finally got the courage to ask her out on a real date, everything just fell into place. Everything was perfect. She was perfect._

Draco sighed. The laughter of his past relationships being talked at their table was lost to him. All he could think about was her. She was his everything.

_Her loud cheers echoed soundly below them. He and his friends were suspended high in the air, on board their broomsticks. It was a weekly sport for them; they usually go against coworkers of former Slytherins for a game of Quidditch. They always win, today though, was a different story, as they were five against seven. Vincent and Gregory were busy at the moment and just couldn't make it to this game. Rather than backing out, these group of Slytherins decided to go against them even without their two bulky Beaters._

_To say that the game is going bad is an understatement. The score was, after all, 20 for the Slytherins and 180 for their opposing team. Blaise was trying hard to dodge the Bludgers the Beaters were beating towards him, Adrian scored twice, Miles flew around, not really knowing who to go against since the opposing team has more players, and Theo had decided that his face is more important than the game. Draco was flying high above, looking below for that slight glint or sparkle, while keeping a close eye on the other seeker on the other side of the field._

_The game ended finally, with Draco catching the Snitch, ending the game 170 to 180. Hermione's scream of cheers echoed more as the team finally reached the steady ground. The opposing team was met with cheers from lovers, friends and families, while the Slytherins touched down, and was greeted by a lonesome Hermione._

_Theo was touching his face, thanking Merlin that he wasn't harmed in any way. Blaise grunted in disappointment, Miles was still confused, and Adrian was as disappointed as Blaise._

_Hermione encircled her arms around Draco and soundly kissed him. He was as disappointed as everybody else with their ten point loss._

"_It's okay you guys," Hermione cheered. "It's only ten points," she said, but still didn't get any reaction. "At least you're all still better looking than they are," she said loudly, so that everyone was able to hear what she said, even the opposing team. She smiled brightly when she saw the usual confident smirks and the evil glint in their eyes as they posed confidently at the other team. She laughed loudly when the other team turned away from them, shaking their heads in dismissal._

Draco smiled at the memory. How he missed her so. Right now, he would do anything to be able to relieve the days he had with her, and hopefully more.

"_Wake up sleepy head," she giggled. He opened his eyes to the beautiful angelic face of his girlfriend. He smiled up at her, remembering the night they had. She was absolutely breath-taking; he could still feel her soft skin and her warmth surrounding him. He slowly sat up into a sitting position next to her. He grinned when he noticed what she was wearing; she looked unquestionably sexy on his white oxford shirt._

_They had been together for more than a year now, and he couldn't be any happier. They looked at each other with such lust and passion. He was about to lean forward to suck on those luscious lips of hers until she breathed out…_

"_I love you," she said, staring lovingly into his mercurial eyes._

_He froze, and then he Apparated from her flat with lightning speed._

He groaned inwardly at the memory, and at that present night, Draco Malfoy was named _Witch Weekly's _Most Eligible Bachelor, for the third consecutive year.

* * *

><p>He woke up with a pounding headache. Hangover. He got up from his lying position, he looked around and he realized he was back in his own home; Malfoy Manor. He forced himself to climb out of bed and he headed straight to the bathroom to wash up.<p>

He didn't really have a good night. Dreams of Hermione's sweet mouth, her soft skin, her angelic features, were burned into his mind. He had nightmares of seeing her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't blame his dream Hermione either way. He had been a total arse after all.

While he was in the process of brushing his teeth, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Draco are you decent?" Theo's voice asked from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in," he stated and then heard the door open and shut. Draco rinsed his mouth and got out of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he grabbed a towel and headed back into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Just hurry up," Theo smiled secretly.

"Why exactly?" Draco stopped walking and turned to look at his friend.

"You and Blaise promised to come with me to the Muggle world today," he stated with a pout.

"Today?" Draco asked. "I did?" he asked again.

"Yes, now hurry up," Theo pushed him into the bathroom. Once the door was shut behind him, he shrugged and took his morning shower.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Blaise asked. They were in a Muggle coffee shop, one that was on the other side of town from the one that they usually go to. They were sitting in a secluded corner of the store. Theo was to his right, while Draco was seated to his left.<p>

"Because," Theo breathed out. "I'm meeting this really cute Muggle girl here," he said with a predatory smile.

"You're impossible," Blaise sighed. He turned to their other companion who had so far had not uttered a word since they left this morning from Malfoy Manor. "Draco, are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Huh," Draco snaps out of his thoughts and looked at Blaise. "What was that?" he asked him.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Theo agreed. "You've been out of it lately."

"Sorry," Draco mumbled. "Just," he said, but couldn't finish his sentence when a bell rang, signaling that somebody had entered the store. All eyes looked to the entrance, hoping to see the Muggle girl that Theo was talking about.

All three men gasped and unconsciously lowered their heads.

"That's," Theo breathed out, while pointing a shaky finger at the person who now stood in line to get her coffee.

"I can't believe it," Blaise whispered.

"Is that who I think it is?" Theo asked, and received a nod from Blaise.

"That's impossible," Blaise said.

"I thought she disappeared," Theo whispered back.

"What is she doing here?" Blaise asked.

"I can't believe she's here," Theo shook his head.

"Draco," Blaise turned to the silent male beside them.

Draco was peering at her, his head lowered, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. She was here. She just walked in, and back to his life. She hasn't changed one bit. She was still breath-taking. She was still beautiful. She still had that soft wavy hair that fell graciously just above her waist. She still had her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. She still had her porcelain complexion. It was Hermione Granger.

"You should go say 'Hi'," Theo suggested.

"What?" Blaise and Draco said in unison, their head snapping to face him.

"After what he did to her?" Blaise asked his friend. "She'll murder him," he stated, Draco gulped.

"We should go," Draco said, his voice shaking slightly.

"But," Theo started. "She's right there!" he argued.

"I know that," Draco hissed back. "I," he started. "I just can't face her right now," he said.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Theo said and stood from their slumped position.

"Theo, no!" Draco whispered aggressively, as he and Blaise straightened up from their position.

"Hey Hermione!" Theo greeted loudly. Blaise and Draco looked to the brunette and she whipped her head towards them in acknowledgment.

Brown eyes met Draco's mercurial eyes, and he froze. He waited agonizingly, as seconds tick by and she just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. He gathered up all the courage his body could will and walked up to her stunned, yet confused face.

"Hi," he breathed out, his hand suspended in the air in a waving position.

He smiled at her angelic face, and watched—as if in slow motion—when she opened her mouth to speak, but what she said wasn't the words that he was expecting to come out from her succulent mouth. Somehow, for some unknown reason, he felt his life come crashing down, when she uttered the words, "Who are you?"


	2. The One who Lost her Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One who Lost her Memory

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" she asked him with such an innocent smile on her face.<p>

"What?" Draco managed to utter after the initial shock of her question.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "Do I know you?" she asked again. "Um," she said as she looked to the front of the line, and away from his deathly pale and shocked face. "Excuse me for a second," she said as she went ahead and ordered.

He continued to stand there, with his mouth agape and wide eyes. Behind him, Theo and Blaise were sporting the same look as their friend. When she finally got her coffee and scones, she came back to his view, and finally noticing her in front of him, he cleared his voice and shook his head to clear all hazy thoughts.

"It's me," he said. Brilliant. The girl asked him who he was and all he could manage was a simple; _it's me_.

"And," Hermione smiled. "Who are you exactly?" she asked again.

"Draco Malfoy," he said in a desperate voice.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. She really did look sorry. "I have no memory of you," she said. "You see, I got into an accident two years ago," she explained. "I lost all of my memories, the Doctor said that it'll all come back soon," she continued. "But they're not sure when," she finished with a sad smiled. "I apologize again," she said and started walking out of the coffee shop, leaving a stunned Draco in the middle of the abode.

"Wow," Theo breathed out when he Draco's stunned figure. "Really?" he asked no one in particular.

"That's harsh," Blaise said, walking up to them. "I mean, the memory loss thing too, but," he stopped. "Damn," he cursed, and did a quick double take when Draco passed him and out the door.

"Where's he going?" Theo asked the stunned Blaise.

"Just follow him," Blaise said and he and Theo darted out of the Muggle shop, following their friend.

* * *

><p>Two years. She had avoided him for two years, even left the Magical World permanently for the past two years just so she could erase all traces of him, and he just found her. Just like that! In a Muggle coffee shop, no less! And what was she thinking? Memory loss! Of all the excuses she could come up with, memory loss was the best she could think off? She growled in frustration and practically ran back to her own work place, completely unaware of the three slithering snakes following her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Planning Agency?" Blaise read the sign that graced above the door that Hermione had disappeared into.<p>

"She's an Event Planner?" Theo asked Draco's still form.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Blaise asked his friends.

"Let's go," Theo decided and headed straight for the shop, with Draco and Blaise following closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"Cameron?" Hermione called in a panic tone.<p>

"Over here darling," Cam's reassuring voice answered. "What's wrong?" Cameron's reassuring voice turned concerned when he caught sight of his friend's disheveled form. He was sitting luxuriously in front of his work table, when his friend came running in, flopping down on her own seat across from his work table. Hermione released all the things that occupied her hands on top of her own work table, and immediately rose from her seating position to pace around the small backroom.

"I have a major," Hermione breathed in deep to catch her breath. "Major problem," she continued. She held a tight fist over her rapidly beating heart as she paced back and forth in their joint office.

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon, or do you plan to have a heart attack instead?" his flat tone sarcastically asked.

"Remember the guy I told you about?" Hermione asked.

"Honey," Cam scoffed. "You have to be more specific than that," he rolled his eyes.

"Him," Hermione sputtered. "That egocentric, narcissistic, vile, impudent—"

"Oh, him," Cam cut in before he learned any more new complicated words from Hermione's dictionary of a brain. "The '_I love you, goodbye_' guy," Cam nodded. "Dr—"

"Don't—" Hermione raised her hand to stop her friend's developing words. "Say his name," she finished with a dangerous whisper.

"Of course," Cam held back a laugh. "The taboo word," he rolled his eyes and rose from his seated position. "What about him?" Cam asked as he leaned on his work table. "You look like you—" he paused, his eyes going wide. "You saw him?" he asked, now fully interested.

"Seeing him, was not the problem," Hermione gasped out.

"Why?" Cam asked, slowly inching in towards his friend. "What happened? Did he see you? Did you guys talk? What did you talk about?" he bombarded her with questions.

"That's kind of the problem," Hermione gave him a nervous smile.

"Honey," Cam crossed his arms in an exasperated way. "You have to start from the beginning," he requested. "Who saw who first?"

"Him," Hermione whined. "He saw me first," she said. "If I would've seen him first I would've bolted out of there faster than a speeding bullet," she half cried as she finally plopped down on her seat.

"Then what happened?" Cam urged on.

"He came up to me," Hermione continued. "He greeted me," she added afterwards.

"Well, he sure is thick-skinned," Cam scoffed unbelievably.

"Of course he is, he's _you-know_-sodding-_who,_" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't be such a child and just say his name," Cam scolded her. "But that must've been awkward," Cam went on. "I can only imagine the reply you gave him," an evil grin forming in his face. "Did you curse him? What did you throw at him?" he asked evilly.

"That's the problem," Hermione sighed. "The moment I heard his voice and saw his face I froze!" she exclaimed in slight panic.

"Then?" Cam urged more.

"And then I told him I have no idea who is because from a tragic car accident that resulted in a bad case of amnesia," she blurted hurriedly in a breath. Cam stared unbelievingly at her. He was about to retort when a bell signaled that somebody had entered their little agency.

"Hermione," Cam whispered, as he stared at the door that led out to the front desk and the waiting room for clients. He headed closer to the door and saw three beautiful men, looking around the waiting area while looking around. "Exactly when did this happen?"

"Um," Hermione stuttered nervously. "A few minutes ago," she replied.

"You idiot," he glared at her, making her flinch on her spot. "For somebody so bright, your common sense sure is dull," he told her.

"Why?" Hermione asked as her eyes widened in panic as she stood from her seating position. "Is it him?" she asked.

"How would I know?" Cam asked his friend. "I see a very handsome raven-haired man, a very good-looking olive skinned man and—" he squinted to see better from his hidden position. "Oh my—" he gasped. "I think I'm in love," he giggled. "He really does match your description," he said in excitement. "Hermione, he's gorgeous," he approved.

"They're here?" Hermione gasped, now pacing the room in panic. She stopped pacing when she heard the bell that signaled for assistance from the front desk.

"_Hello_?" a voice called from the front desk. Theo's voice—Hermione recognized.

"They're calling us," Cam smiled as he exited their backroom office.

"Wait, Cam, no!" Hermione tried to reach the retreating blonde but to no avail.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Theo exclaimed when they entered the <em>Planning Agency<em> Hermione had disappeared into. What greeted them was a cozy waiting area with a front desk which held a single white computer.

There were two sets of two love seat couches with a small coffee table separating them that both adorned the left and the right side, in between the front desk of the waiting room. Pictures of Europe's tourist spots also adorned the walls of the waiting room.

"Hello?" Draco heard Theo called out, and a few seconds later, a man who's as tall as Draco was, nearing the six-foot mark, with unbelievably tight clothing (skinny jeans and a plain white shirt) on. This man was undeniably fit, as proven through the tight shirt. He sported a spiked blonde hair; he has clean facial features, and honey brown eyes.

"Hi, my name in Cameron, how can I help you?" he asked in a sweet tone that gave the Slytherin men goose bumps. He continued to give them a warm smile as he sat behind the front desk, his arms resting above the table as he leaned forward.

"Is-is there a Hermione Granger present here?" Theo asked boldly.

The man—Cameron—looked around as if searching for somebody. "I believe there isn't one with that name who is present," Cameron answered with a smile. The three men raised their brow in confusion.

"Look," Blaise stepped in. "We saw her enter this place," Blaise said. "We really need to talk to her," he almost pleaded.

"You see, we went to school with her," Theo added. "We ran into her at the coffee shop just down the street, and we were really shock about what happened to her," Theo explained. "We just want to talk to her," he reasoned, making Cameron sigh in defeat.

"So you're all school mates?" Cam asked, noticing an answer of nod from the olive-skinned man and the raven-haired man. The platinum-blonde man was still shock still and unmoving. "Did she tell you of her," he paused, searching in his head for the right words. "Condition," he said.

"Yes," Theo and Blaise nodded.

"Then you should know that it is absolutely pointless to talk to her," he said as a result. "She has amnesia," he reminded them. "Therefore she has absolutely no idea who you people are," he said the words slowly to give meaning, also noticing the sudden flinch from the silver eyed male. "To her, you people are nothing but strangers," he added for more effect.

"Ouch," Theo absent-mindedly said.

"Hey," Draco finally said. "She may not be able to remember us, but we are still her friends, I think we have the right to be able to reconnect with her," he said rather unsurely.

"Friends?" Cam repeated the word like poison in his mouth. "A friend is someone who would stick close to you, for better or for worse," he said. "If you were her true friend then you would've been in that hospital room with me when she woke up from her coma in a hysterical state, not knowing who she is or where she was or where she came from!" his voice broke and tears emerged from his eyes. "If you call yourself her friend, and exactly where were you in the last two years?"

"I," Draco started but stopped at the sight of Cameron's challenging raised brow. He sighed in defeat. "Blaise, Theo, let's go," he said as he turned and exited the agency, followed by his friends.

* * *

><p>Hermione emerged from the back office, when she heard the three Slytherin men leave. She caught sight of their retreating forms through the glass window, and felt somewhat homesick.<p>

"How was my acting?" she was snapped out of her thoughts by Cam's sarcastic question. Realizing the situation at hand, she turned to her friend with a horrified look.

"Are you insane?" she phrased each word carefully. "It's bad enough that I've dug a hole of a lie, but you just have to make it six feet under!" she exclaimed. "A coma? Hysterical? You're bloody insane," she stated.

"Well, I resent that," Cameron gasped dramatically. "Though not really, but still, at least now he won't bother you anymore," he said.

"Won't bother me?" Hermione repeated.

"I think he got the point that he was a bad friend and he'll move on," he said with a dismissive hand wave.

"Oh," Hermione scoffed. "You have no idea what type of man _he_ is!" Hermione said.

"Hermione," Cameron looked at his friend. "Are you saying that you are hoping that he will come back?"

"I am not hoping," Hermione retorted. "I'm just stating a fact," she said, a short pause enveloped the two. "Cam," she whined after a while. "I really have a bad feeling about this," she said with a worried tone, making Cameron sigh in worry as well.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Miles said as he watched the pacing Draco. They were all gathered in Draco's work area inside his flat. "You coincidentally found Hermione Granger, in a <em>Muggle<em> coffee shop, and she completely lost her entire memory, because of an accident, so she has no idea of you are?" he asked.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it all up," Theo answered for their pacing friend.

"Well that's such karma for you Malfoy," Miles stretched in his seat. "You ran away from her, after she confessed she loved you," he said. "Without a proper break-up, you then paraded around the Wizarding World with a different bint on your arm every night, and then you realize you feel the same way that you can't live without her, so you go back to her flat to beg her to forgive you and to take you back," he counted of the entire incident.

"But then her flat's empty and you can't find her anywhere in our world," Adrian finished.

"And now, she doesn't even remember ever falling for you," Theo finished.

"But we're Slytherins," Blaise had an evil plotting smile on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Adrian narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"She doesn't know," Blaise reminded them. After seeing the still confused looks in his friends' faces, he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Think about it," he started, leaning forward from his seating position. "If this was the Hermione Granger from before," he started. "What would be the first thing she would do when she sees our man Draco?" he asked.

"Curse him," Vincent answered, with a look that said 'that's the easiest question in world.'

"Impale him," Gregory added with a smirk. Draco gulped at the images forming in his head. He couldn't argue though. They were right.

"Exactly," Blaise said. "But she doesn't know," he nodded with a smile, willing his friends to get an idea.

"Which means," Miles smiled. "That he could go after her if he wanted to," he said.

"Without their past getting in the way," Adrian finished with a smile.

"That's brilliant," Theo smiled.

"That's cruel," Draco mumbled. All shocked heads turned to him.

"Draco," Blaise walked up to his pacing form. "Draco, what are you talking about?" he asked him. "This may be the only chance you'll ever get of winning her back," he paused. "Well, winning her," he corrected himself after thinking about their current position.

"Drake," Theo said and Draco looked at his friend. "If this was the old Hermione, she wouldn't even give you chance," he stated.

"If you really want her," Miles started. "This could be your only way of getting in," he said.

"This is actually a second chance for you," Blaise nodded in agreement.

"But," Theo's unsure voice suddenly piped in. "If you're really serious about her," he started with worried eyes. "I advise that this time, you should think about all of this, if you're positively sure about her," he said. "She came to me you know," he informed, earning a shock look in his friends faces. "After you disappeared from her flat and reappeared at the front page of the _Daily Prophet _with a new witch on your arm," he said. "She came to me, crying," he said with a broken look. "It was really hard to watch," he said. "She kind of grew on me, you know?" he smiled. "You're both my friends," he stated. "You were hurt of her disappearance Drake," he stated. "I saw," he nodded. "But, what you felt, she probably felt a hundred times more," he smiled sadly.

"I know," Draco nodded in understanding. Determination in full swing, he straightened up and looked at his friends with determination visible in his mercurial eyes. "I declare this to all of you now," he said with such seriousness, his friends couldn't help but pay good attention. "She will be the next Lady Malfoy," he said as he narrowed his eyes at the blazing fire in his warm cozy room with joined gasps of shock from his old house mates.


	3. The One with the Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One with the Plan

* * *

><p>"I feel like a complete pervert," Blaise groaned from his spot to the right of Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco retorted back.

"This is kind of fun," Theo said enthusiastically from his seat on Draco's left side. "I feel like one of those _Private Investigators _from those Muggle movies," he said.

"What's the plan anyways?" Blaise said, ignoring Theo's comment. "Are we just going to sit here the whole day watching her?" he asked his friend. The three had arrived at exactly eight o'clock in the morning in the Muggle world and had situated themselves in the veranda at a small bakery, located right across the _Planning Agency._

"I'm thinking," Draco said.

"We've been sitting here for almost an hour Drake," Blaise said in exasperation. "Get those gears turning," he almost snapped. "I don't think I can eat any more of those _donuts,_" he groaned as he clutched his full, rounding belly.

"I like them," Theo said with a huge grin. "And the service here is not so bad," he added as he took a bite out of another jelly donut. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's because they like us, idiot," Blaise snapped at Theo.

"I think the sweets are making Blaise cranky," Theo snapped back.

"Will you two stop," Draco snapped at the two.

"Anyways," Blaise said as he looked at his friend. "What did the _real_ private investigator said?" he asked.

"I can tell you about that," Theo said happily as he retrieved a folder form his shoulder bag. "Hermione Jean Granger, ever since she disappeared from the Wizarding world after your," he paused as he looked warily at Draco. "Not so official break-up," he continued after seeing no response from the Slytherin Prince. "All records have been reported missing or sealed."

"Missing or sealed?" Blaise repeated. "So everything from her past had been sealed?"

"Yup," Theo nodded. "Everything. Anyways, after her disappearing act, the only record that shows is when she rented that commercial space with Cameron Jude, for a _Planning Agency._ Basically they plan most events; birthday, anniversaries, holiday events, weddings, etcetera," he paused and read the words from the very thin folder. "Actually, the private investigator couldn't even find any record of her car accident," he added.

"Maybe she had that wiped too?" Blaise asked.

"Impossible," Theo shook his head. "If Granger lost her memories since birth, doesn't that mean she doesn't know that she's a witch?" he asked the two. Blaise and Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"He has a point," Draco looked to Blaise.

"So if Hermione was trying to escape our world, that means, in order to erase her past, she must have knowledge of it," Blaise started.

"So everything after that should be recorded," Draco rubbed his chin in thought.

"So what happened to the car accident?" Theo asked.

"Ah," Blaise scratched his head in annoyance. "Your private detective is worthless," Blaise stated.

"Hey, I asked for the best and he is the best," Theo stated back angrily.

"Well, what good is he if he can't even dig up medical records?" Blaised snapped.

"We should've used a muggle detective instead," Draco said, ignoring the other two's banter. He sighed, and then felt his senses kick in and he turned to look at the other side of the street. "Hermione," he gasped, his eyes bulging wide. Blaise and Theo stopped their glaring contest to stare at the walking brunette across the street. Draco's insides warmed while watching her. She had an innocent smile pasted on her face as she strutted happily down the street towards the agency. She stopped in front of the glass doors and took out her key from inside her red, brand-named muggle bag. She entered the agency and turned all the lights on.

"She's alone Drake," Blaise stated. "We should go now," he said.

"I don't want to scare her," Draco said. "The two of you stay here and keep watch," he said.

"Why?" Theo whined in protest.

"Just stay here and warn me if the _man-lady_ shows up," he said as he darted off towards the other side of the street.

"How do we warn you?" Blaise called after him.

"Magic," he shouted back, earning a few stares from the nearly crowded street.

* * *

><p>Hermione hummed happily as she walked towards her and Cameron's <em>Planning Agency<em>. It's been a week since she ran into Draco, and he hasn't shown his face since. Maybe Cam was right, that Draco had the decency to be mature and just move on. She entered the agency, turning on all the lights and seated herself behind the front desk. She sighed. She and Cameron really need to hire a front desk person soon. She turned on the computer and printed out the_Wanted _sign for hiring a front desk person. She stood from her seat and posted the sign up their window. After putting the sign up, she went to their make-shift kitchen and started brewing her coffee. She was startled when she heard the bell, signaling that somebody had come in. she frowned, no one really enters the agency this early in the morning. She exited the small kitchen area and almost yelled in surprise at the sight of the Malfoy heir.

She quickly composed herself before he found her gaping and wide-eyed in shock. He looked at her and her breath caught in her throat. He always did take her breath away just by looking at her. He mentally shook the thought away and reminded herself that this was the cold bastard who left her and didn't even had the decency to properly end their one-year, three months, and five days relationship!

"It's you," she forcefully said through gritted teeth. "How can I help you?" she asked with fake sweetness.

"Um," Draco averted his gaze to his shuffling feet. _Merlin's balls! Malfoy's do not shuffle._ He looked more confidently at her awaiting gaze. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself," Draco took a brave step towards her, and offering a hand. "My name's Draco Malfoy, you may not remember me, but we used to go to school together," he said. Hermione looked at his hand unsurely. She sighed, and took it lightly.

"Hermione Granger," she managed to mumble, and quickly withdrew her hand. Draco couldn't help the pain that plunged his chest at her sudden withdrawal.

"Um, what ha—"

"I hear Cam told you the basics of it, I don't like divulging further into details," she stopped his emerging question.

"Of course," Draco nodded his agreement. For the love of—what in Merlin's name was wrong with him? Since when did he ever run out of anything to say? Well, it's not really that he ran out of anything to say, it's just that he's so bloody nervous that he has no idea what to say. He sighed.

"Look," Hermione snapped him out of his wandering thoughts. "Its business hours and I like to keep it professional around here," she dismissed.

"I'm sorry, but," he paused. He felt naked in front of her. "Is it possible for us to talk privately, and personally, I mean," he stuttered.

"I'm really busy," she said.

"What about during your lunch break?" Draco pushed. Hermione groaned inwardly. This man truly doesn't take _no_ for an answer.

"We're short staffed so Cam and I don't really take breaks right now," she shrugged of another dismissal.

"Then what about after work?"

"It's nine fifteen," she stated. "I get off at five," Hermione answered cautiously.

"At five then," Draco nodded vigorously.

"So you'll come back later?" Hermione asked. Truthfully, Cam closes at five today since she opened; she actually gets off at three for today. She could just sneak out while he's gone and Cam can come up of a good excuse for her.

"Um, I think I'll stick around," Draco said. "Since I don't want to get in your way, I'll sit right out," he pointed to the bench just in front of their glass window.

"You'll wait for me till five?" Hermione asked guardedly.

Draco shrugged. "Of course," he stated simply and made his way out of the agency. She watches him close the glass door behind him, sending her a warm smile while he was at it. She continued to watch him when he called his friends over. She saw the shock look on their faces and they gave him half-hearted smiles and left their prince seating on the bench alone.

* * *

><p>Draco closed the door and was slightly happy to see that Hermione was watching him. He sent her a smile, hoping to convey the message that he was fine with waiting. He turned to look across the street and saw his friends, patiently waiting for him. He waved them over as he sat down on the bench, just in front of the agency.<p>

"What happened?" Theo asked as he and Blaise reached him.

"I'm staying here till she gets out of work," Draco said nonchalantly. "You guys can go ahead," he said.

"What time is she getting off?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can stay with you till then," Theo added.

"I don't think you'll be willing to wait with me till five," Draco smirked, awaiting the shock responses.

"Five?" Theo's jaw dropped. "You're seriously going to wait for her till five?" his jaw dropped even lower—if possible—at Draco's nod of the positive.

"Wha-whe-why?" Blaise stuttered.

"It's the least I can do, after what I did to her," Draco answered.

"Drake," Blaise shook his head. "I can't believe you're growing up," Blaise chided, making Draco shoot him a warning look, also making Theo laugh out loud.

"You know, you can just come back later at five," Theo said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I don't want to," Draco shook his head. "I feel uneasy if I leave her now," Draco added.

"Eh?" Theo and Blaise exclaimed simultaneously, making Draco sigh in annoyance.

"I just feel that the moment that I take my eyes off of her, she'll disappear on me again," Draco mumbled.

"Hey, she learned it from you," Theo joked, earning a hard nudge on the ribs from Blaise. Blaise and Theo turned to look at their friend, expecting an angry glare and a witty comeback but all they saw was the Slytherin Prince's apologetic face.

"Wow," Blaise exclaimed. "You're whipped," he said, making Theo laugh.

"Honestly," Theo shook his head. "We're going to head back to Diagon Alley then," Theo said after a fit of giggles.

"We'll see you later Drake," Blaise added as he and Theo left their Prince, sitting all alone.

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Cam entered the agency, exactly eleven o'clock, carrying his personal belongings in one hand and two take-out plastic bags on the other. "What is <em>that<em> doing out there?" Cam jerked his head towards the lone man sitting outside.

"Don't ask," Hermione groaned. "What did you get me?" she asked instead, trying to change the topic.

"Your favorite, Ravioli," he handed her one of the two plastic bags.

"Thank you very much," Hermione took it graciously. It was their routine; whoever opens the agency gets treated for lunch by the one who's closing that day.

"But seriously honey, what is he doing out there?" Cam diverted the topic back at hand.

"He insists on talking to me privately and personally after work at five o'clock," Hermione answered, all the while, taking out her lunch from the plastic bag.

"But you get off at three," Cam pointed.

"He doesn't know that," Hermione shrugged.

"You're evil," Cam scolded. "So you're going to make him wait out there till five?" Cam asked, earning a nod of yes from Hermione. "Exactly how are you planning on escaping when he's out there guarding?" he asked in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"I'll sneak out the back," Hermione shrugged, as if it was the most obvious answer, and then taking a bite from her plate.

"You know you have to talk to him, sooner or later," Cam said.

"I don't think that _talking _is a part of his vocabulary, since he never did it to me," Hermione said sarcastically, making Cam sigh in defeat.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he hasn't bulged from that spot yet," Cam murmured. He and Hermione had been distracted completely away from work by the Malfoy heir. "And did you see how many times he's been approached by the ladies?" he laughed with interest.<p>

"Its two forty-five and he hasn't even eaten lunch yet," Hermione replied, ignoring her friend's last report.

"Why are you concerned about that?" Cam asked devilishly.

"I am not," Hermione quickly retorted. Cam rolled his eyes and stood from his position next to Hermione behind the front desk. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked in panic as she watched her friend head towards out the front door.

"Smoke," Cam replied before shutting the door behind him. He went to seat at the opposite end of the bench away from the platinum blonde. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man glance warily at him. Cam took out a stick of cigarette from his pack, placed it on his lips and lit it on. "You haven't eaten lunch yet," Cam stated, startling Draco. He didn't expect the _man-lady_ to start talking to him.

"I had a big breakfast," was Draco's simple answer, followed by a low growl from his stomach. Cam noticed Draco blushed furiously, making him shake his head in disbelief. The conversation stopped from there, and they spent the next slow minutes in agonizing silence.

When Cam finally finished his cigarette, he turned to look inside the agency and saw Hermione signaling to him that it was three o'clock. His eyes widened and he slowly got up from his seat, trying not to get the other man's attention as he watch his friend try to escape by heading towards the back room. He entered just before she disappeared out back.

"Granger," Cam growled lowly. "You owe me big for this," he sighed and turned to look at the man waiting outside.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Cam was seated behind the front desk, working on their agency's next two projects, while patiently waiting for his friend. His head snapped up, away from the computer when he heard the bell, signaling that somebody had come in. He watched his friend strut in with her work bag in one hand the two take-out plastic bags on the other. She met his gaze and he sent her a hard glare, making her stop mid-step, while cautiously looking at him.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"I cannot believe you ditched him like that yesterday, and that you left _me_ to explain everything to him," he whined, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, as she approached the front desk, dropping the take-out bags on top of it.

"That you had to leave early because you had to deal with a work problem," he said, grabbing his take-out bag.

"Well you have nothing to worry about anymore," Hermione said as she sat down on her seat next to him.

"Why is that?" Cam asked. His mouth filled with food.

"Because, I hate to admit it, but Draco's smart," she started, as she took out her own lunch. "He probably realized that I did that on purpose and now his pride is affected, and he's probably so mad at me right now to the point that he wouldn't want to see me anymore," she told him.

"You spoke too soon," Cam smiled evilly, while staring at the front door.

"Wha—" Hermione turned to look at where he was looking. Her eyes widened and her jaw literally dropped at the sight of the Malfoy heir, crossing the street from the bakery and heading towards them. The bell rang, signaling that somebody had entered the agency, this shook Hermione out of her shock and she managed to compose herself quickly. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. But luckily for her, Draco spoke first.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked with full concern evident in his pale face.

"What?" Hermione asked, not entirely processing what he had said.

"Is everything alright?" he asked again, and then continued after seeing the confused look on her face. "Yesterday, you had to leave early because of work," he stated. "Did you manage to fix it?" he asked.

"Oh," Hermione said. "That," she said and then cleared her drying throat. "Yes, I did, actually," she forced a smile. "What are you, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Well," he gave her a sincere smile. "Since we didn't get to talk yesterday, I was hoping we could do it today," he said.

"Well, um," Hermione started. "I leave at five, I'm closing today, so," she started, trying to look for plausible excuses. "So I might get off later than five, we are short staffed you know," she said.

"Yeah, I saw the 'wanted' sign outside," he nodded in understanding. "It's no problem, I can wait," he assured her.

"Sure," she smiled with gritted teeth.

"I'll be outside," he told her and exited the agency. Once he was gone, Hermione and Cam were silent. Cam was trying to hold back a big laugh.

"He's too prideful," Cam mimicked sarcastically. "He's probably so mad at me that he won't bother to show his face around here anymore," he continued.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione groaned, burying her face dejectedly on her hands.

* * *

><p><em>At two-thirty that very afternoon…<em>

"Why?" Hermione asked no one in particular. Cam and she were seated behind the front desk, currently working on their next projects. "Why, why, why, why, why?" she growled in annoyance.

"Well," Cam sighed as he looked away from their work and he turned to look at his friend. "If you ask me," he started in a serious tone. "He does think that you really did lose your memory and therefore, he wouldn't think that you were purposely avoiding him yesterday, everything is a clean slate for him, so to speak," he reminded her.

"But he's impatient," Hermione argued. "It doesn't matter if it was the old me or the new me who doesn't know him, he should still impatient!"

"Are you actually jealous of yourself?" Cam held back a laugh.

"What?"

"You're actually mad that he's treating the new you differently than he did the old you," he laugh.

"I am not," Hermione scoffed.

"Well, he probably feels bad about what he did to you in the past," Cam stated.

"And he's taking complete advantage of the fact that I supposedly don't remember what he did to me, just so he could get into my pants?" Hermione shrieked in rage.

"You don't know that, maybe he's just trying to become your friend, to make it up to you," Cam defended.

"Why are you taking his side?" Hermione asked in aghast.

"I am not," Cam defended again. "I just think that for someone I know who's supposed to be courageous and smart, you're acting scared and childish," he stated. When he received no reply from his friend, he sighed in defeat. "Look," he started. "I just think that you should talk to him properly," he suggested.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled after a few moments of silence. She got up from her seat and walked out of the agency.

Cam watched his friend take a seat at the opposite side of the bench the platinum haired model was seating on. He watched them exchanged a few words until the young man stood, and gave his friend a wave of goodbye. Confused, Cam continued to watch his friend walk back, who adorned a settled look on her face.

"What happened?" he asked, completely confused and curious. He saw the hesitation on her face before she answered him.

"I told him I have to meet a client after work, so I can't talk to him," she stated before darting out to the backroom. It took a few seconds for Cameron's head to process what she had just said.

"Granger!" he growled in annoyance as he bolted up from his seat to follow his friend, to give her a full lecture.

* * *

><p>"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Miles asked when he caught sight of the Malfoy heir. "You're aware that you're in the wrong building?" he asked amusedly. "Yours is a few blocks down," he stated with a slight snicker.<p>

"Hermione sent me home," he grumbled in annoyance.

"Another client in need?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Draco said as he followed his friend to his private office. "At this rate, I will never be able to talk to her properly," he grumbled.

"It's only been two days," Miles stated.

"That's long for me," Draco retorted, making Miles sigh in defeat.

"Well, forgive her that she takes her work seriously," Miles said sarcastically as he plopped down behind his desk, Draco took the seat across from him. "Why don't you try working with her instead, that way, you'll get the chance to talk to her," he suggested. He saw Draco's eyes widened at the idea.

"That's brilliant," Draco said in excitement. "They're actually hiring right now," he said as he stood from his seat and prepared himself to leave the vicinity.

"What?" Miles asked in confusion and panic. "Hiring? What are you talking about?" he asked, to stop his friend from leaving.

"Their agency is actually hiring an assistant right now," Draco stated. "I know they already hired one," Draco stated. "But they need another one to assist with all the events they have to attend," Draco said.

"I didn't mean get a job at their agency," Miles mumbled, but it was of no use, because Draco had started pacing his office, voicing out his plans. "What I meant was hire the agency to do a fake event for your enterprise," Miles continued. But Draco kept pacing and ranting out his plans. "You know, like a surprise appreciation party for your employees," Miles tried to continue. "Draco, are you listening to me?" Miles asked.

"Thanks a lot Miles," Draco stated. "I'm going to go look for Theo now, I might need help with filling out the application and all the required paper works," he said before leaving the office. Miles sighed when the door to his office shut behind the departing Malfoy heir. Is that what others meant when people do crazy things when they're in love?


	4. The One with the Determination

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One with the Determination

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

"How are you sure that he's the one that's going to open their agency today?" Adrian asked as he followed Draco's fast strides towards the Planning Agency.

"And I can't believe you're trying to bribe him," Theo added.

"I'm not trying to bribe him," Draco answered, still walking rather fast towards his destination. "I'm just," he paused as he searched for the right words. "Trying to give him an option," he answered more determinedly.

"You're mental," Adrian stated. "You're trying to actually do manual labor for a different company, when you can't even lift a finger for your own," he finished.

"This is different," Draco snarled. "I'm actually trying to win Hermione's affections here, and if it means doing work the Muggle way," he paused to turn and look at his friends. "Then so be it," he stated then turned to continue on walking. He heard his friends relieve themselves of their shock and continued following him.

"Well," Theo was the first to talk. "I've got all of the papers that you need, to work for their agency," he stated as he handed the folder over to Draco.

"Did you talk to your private investigator about the missing car accident document from Hermione's past?" Adrian asked.

"I told you I hired the best, and if he can't find it then it's probably a record that's not easily accessible," Theo argued in defense.

"I still think you should hire a Muggle private investigator," Adrian mumbled.

"Either way," Draco stopped their bantering. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said with finality. He stopped walking in front of the agency, making Adrian and Theo stop behind him. "Well, here goes nothing," he told them and the three entered the agency with determination in full swing.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked cautiously towards her work place. This was getting ridiculous. He wasn't there yesterday, and she was hoping to all the gods and deities that he be not present today either. She was finally reaching their commercial space when she warily glanced over to the other side of the street, towards the bakery where he spent most of his mornings waiting for her. He wasn't there. She breathed out a sigh of relief and entered the agency once she finally reached it.<p>

When she entered, the smile on her face disappeared, replaced by her jaw literally dropping wide, and her eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. She stopped in mid step, just a foot from the door, and her brain still couldn't process what her eyes had seen.

"Good morning Miss Granger," the platinum blonde haired male from behind the front desk greeted her.

"Wha-wha-wha-" her voice betrayed her, and couldn't form the words that she wanted to say out loud.

"Ah, Hermione," Cameron said, saving her from a growing disaster. "Draco," he turned to the man behind the desk. "Go ahead and take your lunch break," he told him. "Be sure to be back in an hour," he reminded him. Draco smiled back as he nodded his agreement. He stood from his seat and walk towards Hermione, who was still gaping at him by the front door.

"See you later Hermione," he told her shock form as he exited out the agency. Once he was gone, Hermione finally found her voice.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing here?" she all but screamed.

"I hired him," he stated with a smirk.

"You did what?" she screamed.

"Lower your voice honey," he waved her off. "It's not that big of a deal," he said.

"Not that big of a—" she echoed. "What do you mean?" she continued to yell. "He's Draco-sodding-Malfoy, he doesn't need a job," she screeched.

"I know who he is Hermione, I may be a squib, but I've kept track of the Wizarding World," he reminded her.

"I don't want to hire him!" Hermione stomped her foot childishly.

"It's not up to you," he said in sing-song way.

"I co-own this place," she reminded him.

"I co-own it too," Cameron added. "Besides," he started, when he saw Hermione was about to refute. "We agreed that you'll hire one, and I'll hire the other, and since you already hired Helen," he smirked victoriously. "I get to hire our other assistant," he said each word out slowly.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked miserably.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Is that why you're doing this to me?" she continued.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"Why would you hire someone I clearly hate?" she asked desperately.

"Okay, first of all Hermione, he doesn't know you hate him, as your supposedly to have nothing to hate him for," he reminded.

"Did he bribe you?" she asked. He didn't answer. She gasped. "I can't believe you're selling me out!" she gasped out, making Cameron sigh.

"Okay, we'll start at the beginning," he nearly yelled. "He came to me this morning, with a proposition," he said.

"Which was?" she asked.

"He actually proposed in paying me to hire him," he stated. "At first, I wanted to do it," he said.

"Hey," Hermione snapped.

"But I didn't," he followed after. "So he did the interview," he said.

"And?" Hermione urged.

"He's very determined," Cameron nodded in approval.

"Of course he's determined, hello!" she barked out.

"He also said he'd take getting paid the minimum wage if it means working here," he added, ignoring her refute. Hermione gasped.

"You hired him because he'll be cheap?" Her voice reached an ultimate high.

"It will also be the perfect opportunity," he continued.

"Exactly what opportunity—"

"I also told him that I'm a squib and that you're fully aware of the Wizarding World," he went on.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" she said with wide eyes.

"So in case you made a little accidental magic splurge, then he'll be aware that you're aware, just that you're still in complete denial of it," he continued, still ignoring her.

"You are so—"

"So when he falls in love with you," he paused for dramatic effect.

"So when he—what?"

"You can completely take revenge by breaking his heart in return," he finished as he looked at her with a satisfactory smirk. Her mouth agape, she stared at him, her open mouth, then turning into a sly smile.

"Okay," she smiled stupidly.

"He's still undeniably in love with you," Cameron started, now with a much more serious tone. "He was just afraid back then, and now, I believe that he realized that you mean the world to him, that's why he's doing all of this," he said with a sad smile. "So it's going to be up to you to decide," he stated. "Whether you're going to break him like he did you," he said and then walked away from her to leave her to her thoughts.

Hermione stared at his retreating figure. She had absolutely no idea what Cam was thinking. In her opinion, this plan could go either way. But Cam was right. In the end, it's all going to be up to her.

She smiled deviously.

Revenge, after all, is very sweet.

And so she decided.

Revenge it is.

* * *

><p>"She knows she's a witch?" Adrian echoed what Draco had told him in a form of a question.<p>

"She knows she's a witch," Draco stated with a nod. Blaise, Theo, Miles, and Adrian were gathered at the bakery located across the agency when he had joined them.

"And that man-lady person," Miles shook his head to clear his thoughts. "He's a squib?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "I was a bit surprised myself," he said. "He actually knows who I am," he continued. "He'd been keeping up with the news in our World for Hermione's sake," he explained. "Since she still couldn't grasp the fact that she's a witch," he continued.

"Does Granger know you're a Wizard?" Blaise asked.

"Not yet," Draco answered. "I'll tell her soon though," he stated.

"Makes you wonder where on earth the Weasel and Pothead were when she lost her memories," Miles thought out loud.

"I'm wondering about that too," Draco said.

"Yeah, aren't they supposed to be inseparable or something?" Theo added in.

"Where are Vince and Greg?" Draco asked his friends.

"They're back at home," Theo answered.

"Make contact with them," Draco said. "Tell them to find out where Potter and Weasley are," he said. "I want to know why they're absent through all this," he said as he stood from his spot. "I got to get back to work," Draco said as he started to leave. "I want that information by the end of the day," he called back, before crossing the street.

"Work?" Blaise repeated. "What work?" he asked the men around him.

* * *

><p>She has no reason to feel sorry.<p>

Right?

Absolutely no reason at all!

He made a move without thinking about her, which resulted in her being extremely hurt. So why, in Merlin's name, was she feeling bad about taking revenge, when she hasn't even started yet!

Hermione Granger was continuously clicking the tip of her 'clicky-pen' as she glared angrily at the platinum blonde from her desk through the open door towards the front desk.

"Hermione," Cameron snapped. "If you clicked that pen one more time, I swear to all the Gods and Deities," he stopped when Hermione interrupted his babbling.

"Fire him," she said.

"What?" he asked in irritation.

"I said fire him," Hermione said.

"In what terms?" Cameron scoffed.

"Distraction," she answered rather poorly.

"You are a nut," Cameron said and then completely ignored her whining. "Granger," he stopped her whining. "You're supposed to call the Florist for the Jones-Fletcher case an hour ago," he reminded.

"Oh, right," Hermione groaned and reached for the phone.

* * *

><p>This wasn't so bad. Draco punched the buttons that created words on the glass-looking thing in front of him. Who knew working could be amusing? He grinned. He was actually having fun punching in the letters on the 'board-thing' and it would appear on the 'glass-thing' in front of him. He also had fun answering the 'telly-thing' and then writing it all down, with the 'pen-thing'—that doesn't require to be dipped on ink—on a piece of paper that doesn't roll up whenever you take your hands off of it.<p>

And the best of it all was that he was of help to Hermione!

He turned on his seat to look at the girl in his thoughts. She was using the 'telly-thing', he could tell, she had her ear on it and was talking animatedly to no one in particular.

The job all-in-all, was actually pretty easy. The most important is being organized. It wasn't that difficult, as everything in front of him was already organized. Whenever somebody would call to schedule an appointment, all he needed to do was open the agenda book. It had the day, date and time lined-up appropriately, which made it easier for him to spot a free day and time.

If anybody called in that has a case, all he needed to do was pass the call to either Hermione or Cameron, by pressing a simple button. He also learned how to make appointments with Florists, the Entertainment, Vendors, or Caterers, and making sure that either Cameron or Hermione knows.

Cameron praised him for learning everything so quickly.

What he had to learn was working on site. Cameron had said that working on site could be very stressful, especially on the first try. He breathed in. He could handle it. He would try to handle it.

He looked at the clock. It was nearing three o'clock, meaning that Cameron's work schedule is almost over, also meaning that he and Hermione would be left alone. He grinned at the thought, finally, a couple of hours alone with her.

* * *

><p>"Be nice," Cameron said as he gathered all the paperwork he needed onto his satchel.<p>

"I'm always nice," Hermione responded without looking at him. Cameron sighed.

"I mean it Granger," he said in a warning tone. "If he tries to talk to you, at least talk to him decently," he said. "And don't talk to him as if he's contagious," he followed after. "He's not supposed to know that you hate him remember," he reminded her. He then groaned, plopping back down onto his seat. "I feel that the moment I leave all hell will break loose in here," he sighed.

"Go Cam," Hermione smiled genuinely. "I promise I won't do anything bad today," she said.

"I'll hold you to your word Granger," Cam threatened before finally standing from his seat, grabbing his bag. "I am heading over to the site for the Poynter-Judd case, it's starting in five hours," he mumbled to her.

"Can you handle it without me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Cameron scoffed. "It's just a dinner party," he said. "I'll call you if disaster strikes," he said as he proceeded to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow Draco," Cam bid his farewell as he passed him. Draco looked up from what he was working on and nodded his farewell to him. He turned back to look at the open door that lead to Cameron's and Hermione's joint office. He was surprised to see her looking at him. He smiled at her, and to his surprise, she smiled back before returning to work.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay," Theo started. "Let me explain this in words even Crabbe and Goyle can understand," he paused as he looked at Blaise and Miles in front of him. Adrian was seating beside him, completely ignoring their conversation because he was warily looking around the Muggle bakery they were in. "Draco," he said. "Is working," he said more slowly.<p>

"As in Labor work?" Blaise asked.

"I can't believe he actually went through with it," Miles groaned, burying his face in the palm of his hands.

"This was your idea?" Adrian asked in surprised as looked at his friend who was seated across from him.

"I told him that he should work with her," Miles said. "I didn't mean it literally," he explained. "I meant that he should hire her agency for his company," he continued. "But the git kept going on and on about applying and completely ignored my explanation," he finished with a sigh.

"So he's getting paid to work?" Blaise asked with a look of horror in his face.

"It's amazing, yeah?" Theo nodded excitedly.

"It's mental," Blaise said as he looked across the street at where their Slytherin Prince was supposedly working.

"It's Draco Malfoy," Miles said—as if it explained everything—while looking across the street at the agency.

"I'll give him a week," Adrian said suddenly, as he too looked at the agency.

"Two weeks," Miles added.

"That's too generous," Blaise smirked. "I say three days," he added in.

"You guys are mean," Theo scolded.

"You don't want to be a part of this?" Blaise asked as he took out the galleons he needed.

"No way," Theo shook his head.

"Fine," Miles muttered as he gathered their galleons and put it in a small satchel. "Here," he tossed it over to him. "You keep it for now," he said.

"Yeah, give it to the one who wins," Adrian smirked.

Theo looked at them with wide eyes. "No way," he tossed it back to Miles. "I don't want to be a part of it," he said. "If Draco finds out, we're dead," he paused. "Actually, you're all dead, I'm not a part of it," he shook his head ferociously. He was fully aware of Draco's temper and his skill, a trait of his friend's that he did not want unleashed on him.

* * *

><p>It's been fifteen minutes since Cameron left, and Draco just couldn't concentrate on his work that was scattered before him. He desperately wanted to talk to Hermione, but it being their working hours, she'd only end up being frustrated at him. He sighed and mentally gave up. But before he could return to his work, the sound of the phone ringing jostled him out of his thoughts.<p>

"This is Draco Malfoy from the Planning Agency, how can I help you?" he echoed the words that Cameron had taught him earlier.

"Draco," Cameron wheezed from the other end of the line.

"Cam?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"Hermione," he breathed out, he sounded out of breath. "Phone, now, please," he wheezed out.

"Hold on," he said as he looked over his shoulder through the open door that leads to Cam and Hermione's joint office. "Hermione," he called out. Hermione looked up from her work and looked at him with confusion evident in her honey brown eyes. "It's Cameron," he held the phone up. "It sounds like an emergency," he stated. He saw her eyes widened in what he believed were fright, as she reached over her desk and grabbed the phone. Once he was sure that she was conversing with Cameron, he placed the phone back down to its cradle to give them their privacy. Draco however, didn't go back to work, he silently watched as Hermione animatedly talked to Cameron over the phone, with such a panic stricken voice.

"Alright," he heard her agree. "I'll be there," he heard her say. His eyes widened. Did that mean she was going to leave him in the agency?

"Draco," she called him as she neared him. He looked at her. Really the wrong time to rejoice the fact that she called him by his first name! There was such an angelic ring to way that she said his name that he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?" he answered as he looked at her longingly.

"Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Where? What for?" he asked as he stood from his seat.

"The contract that we had with the Food Servers didn't fall through," she said as she went to the closet that was located next to the door that lead to their staff kitchen. "They canceled at the last minute," she growled in frustration as she pulled out a black bag from the closet. "We need your help," she said.

"Of course," he said agreeably. "I'll help you in any way I can," he said as he helped her carry the big black duffle bag.

"We're taking a cab," she said as she went around the agency closing the lights. "I really hate closing early," she said as she continued what she was doing.

"A what?" Draco asked. She turned to look at him in confusion.

"A cab," she repeated. "You know, the black cabs," she furrowed her brows as she tried to explain.

"I don't know if Cameron had told you, but," he laughed nervously. "I'm a Wizard," he said. "I'm not really familiar to what a _cab_ is," he explained. She looked at him, and he noticed, that she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"I can't believe," she started with a light chuckle. "Are you a part of a club with Cameron or something?" she asked humorously.

"You don't believe in magic?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No," she clearly stated. "I hate magic," she continued.

"What?" Draco asked, clearly not believing the words that emerged from her mouth. "Yo-you love magic," he tried persuading her, but mostly trying to persuade himself. "You fought to keep your magic," he continued, but only received a roll of eyes from her. "When, when you're angry," he tried. "Weird things happen around you," he said.

"Magic does not explain that," she retorted.

"But," he said but was at a loss of words.

"Look," she sighed. "Are you coming with me or not?" she asked. "Cameron's in a melt down over there, and our Agency is in the brink of being ruined," she explained. "So are you coming or not?" she asked. He merely nodded his response of agreement.

They exited the agency in haste. He watched Hermione as she stood closest to the street, as she called for incoming _cabs. _When one finally stopped in front of them, she opened the door and went in; he went in after her, still clutching the duffle bag. He was in a zombie-like state, still not believing what Hermione had said. He chanced a look at her as they silently rode the cab towards their destination. The fact that it was his first time riding a cab escaped his thoughts. He just watched her. She was visibly panicking.

He stared at her, not caring that she might notice. She looked exactly like the Hermione he had fallen for all those years ago. The same hair, the same eyes, the same complexion, the same warmth, but he couldn't help but feel that she was a completely different person. She is not his Hermione. She is not the same. This was an entirely different Hermione.

He looked away.

The know-it-all was gone.

His Hermione was gone.


	5. The One with the Broken Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One with the Broken Heart

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was indubitably frightened.<p>

They had arrived on site; it was a very luxurious hotel, and they had headed over to the hall that the Agency had rented for tonight's supposed festivity. Cameron met them half-way, clearly panicking and had somehow somewhat relaxed at the sight of Hermione.

And that's where he witnessed it.

He couldn't be happier to be proven wrong, for as the night went on, he had witnessed Hermione's old attitude. The bossy, know-it-all, had saved the night. There were no major disaster, but he did experience his first, ever, manual labor. Hermione had been a very frightening dictator, sending him, and Helen—the other hired assistant, who Cam had called to work due to the emergency—running around the hall, where the party was held. He had actually_served_ food to Muggles, and had actually _poured_ wine for them. The horror of it all!

It was nearing midnight when the last of the guests had left. His feet were hurting so bad and he was experiencing his most painful headache. He plopped down on the carpeted floor and watched as the hotel staff started cleaning the hall. He turned to look for Hermione, and found her talking to their clients. He noticed the clients were smiling, probably thanking her for a job well done, if only they knew! He watched as Hermione shook their hands and they bid their farewell.

"Thanks for a job well done," he heard a voice say. Draco turned to find Cameron standing before him, with Helen by his side. "Seriously, the both of you," he said. "You saved our asses today, we'll be sure to reward you for this," he said as he plopped down next to Draco on the floor.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Helen had said as she bid her farewell.

"Bye Helen," Cam said.

"I cannot believe that unprofessional little—" the voice growled, making Cam and Draco turn to look at its frustrated owner. Hermione unconsciously plopped down beside Draco—placing him between his two bosses—on the floor as she continued to voice out her frustration for the Server Company that was supposed to have shown up six hours ago.

"At least we had Helen and Draco to help us," Cam started with a sly grin as he looked at his already frustrated friend. Hermione glared at him and then sighed in defeat.

"Yes," she nodded as she looked at the man sitting beside her. "Thank you," she sincerely said. "For helping us, we really appreciate it," she told him.

"Any time," Draco said a bit enthusiastically.

"Okay," Cam said, feeling the upcoming awkwardness. "I'll go clear up all the paperwork with the manager so we can leave," he said and left the two alone all the while ignoring Hermione's death glare. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Draco finally cleared his throat to speak to the woman beside him.

"So this was some sort of dinner party?" he asked. Lame! He mentally hit himself for it.

"Yes," Hermione chuckled. "The couple celebrated their twenty-fifth anniversary today," she informed him.

"I see," Draco started, but had felt that the conversation was about to end, so he quickly thought of what he was about to say next. "You must've attended a lot of these kinds of parties then?" he asked unsurely.

"Too many," she answered, literally trying to give him short answers to end the uncomfortable conversation.

"You must like it," Draco smile. Hermione flinched at the statement.

"Quite the contrary," Hermione said, breaking through her short answers. She had the urge to let Draco know how much he had affected her. "I hate it," she stated with distaste, and thus earning a confuse look from the man beside her.

"Why?" he asked, as she had expected him to.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, playing into her role as an amnesiac. "But every time I see couples so happy together, and every time that they tell each other their '_I love you_'s,'" she said, and Draco flinched at the process. "To announce to everybody in the room how happy they are together, I just get this sickening feeling in my stomach," she turned to look at him, and he couldn't help but notice how cold and distant she looked. "I guess I can't help it," she sighed. "Knowing my past and everything," she scoffed as if to dismiss the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, as painful as it was hearing about what she knows about her past, he truly wanted to know.

"Cameron told me, we've been friends since I had graduated from school after all, but we never really got to see each other much, just exchanged letters, but he knew about my life pretty well," she explained as she looked at him with cold, yet trembling eyes, she was trying to hold the tears back, refusing to let the man beside her, see her at her most vulnerable. "He said that it was plastered all over the news," she started. "I haven't really accepted the fact that I was a," she paused, as if having trouble blurting out the next words. "A witch," she finally said with a roll of her eyes. "But then he showed me all the newspapers," she continued. "Moving pictures, they were," she added with a chuckle. She should really receive an award for this acting thing, she had thought. "Then he told me the story, of what he knew," she continued. "He said that after the war, I had fallen in love with an old rival of mine from school, he said that I didn't care about our past, I just cared about the man who was before me who had greatly changed," she went on with a sad smile. "I went out with him, and then before we knew it, we were in a relationship. I told my best friends, the people who I had considered my family about it, but they all didn't approve. They all disagreed. Apparently I used to go out with one of my best friends, and everybody was still hoping that we would get back together. They felt betrayed that I chose our childhood enemy over one of the people that they love and that person who I should've trusted most.

But I was a fool. I really felt something for that man. The media, apparently, went crazy over our coupling when it was revealed. But Cam said that I told him that we didn't care. We held our heads up high and continued to walk, ignoring the stares and the whispers and all the pointing that we were sure were about us. We didn't care. I had him. That was all that mattered. My _friends,_" she spat the word out like acid in her mouth, as Draco sat, unmoving, just listening. "Decided to give me the cold shoulder after that. I never told him that they disagreed. _They _ignored the media about the topic, and _we _did too. I never told him that they had completely cut me off from their lives until I decided to come to my senses and break up with him. I guess I never wanted to give him the burden of knowing that he had caused me to lose a great amount of people whom I had cared about so much.

But now that I think about it, I guess he never really did ask me about it. I guess, he just didn't care, making me an even bigger fool to not have noticed. I gave him everything. I gave up everything for him. We were happy for a long while, I guess. Until the day I told him that I _loved_ him. Then he disappeared. Just like that. Apparently I sent a letter to Cameron about it. He told me that I was hysteric. That I wouldn't eat, and that I couldn't sleep, and that I would always cry myself to sleep. He said that we couldn't contact him in any way, and then we saw the newspapers. He seemingly had moved on," she spat with venom. "Without even telling me," she said as tears flowed freely down her tinted red cheeks. "Without even giving me a proper explanation," she spat. "My old _friends_ obviously found out, and they went to my flat, with actual hopes of congratulating me for dumping him. But what they saw was a hysteric Hermione, crying over a torn up newspaper about her boyfriend, who hadn't even broken up with her, with a bimbo in his arms," she laughed in remorse. "Cameron had to chase them out. They had the nerve to laugh at me, and told me that they had warned me that that result was expected," she sobbed. "I couldn't even retort back," she cried. "Because they were right," she wiped the tears away. "And then they left finally, all the while telling me that I had deserved it," she cried harder. "They told the media about it too, that he left me," she sobbed. "That I was a wreck because of it," she continued, as she tried to control the tears. "But I saw the newspaper," she stated angrily. "The girl who betrayed her friends was betrayed by the man who she left them for," she spat. "I couldn't even walk down that world without the stares, the whispers, and the pointing. Cam had to chase away a couple of reporters because of it," she cried at the memory. "And then I realized, that I didn't have him by my side, to hold his hand and fight them off," she sighed sadly. "But I guess I never did, I was just stupid to think that he would always hold my hand, but I was always alone."

Draco gulped down the building knot in his throat. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to say. He was feeling so many different emotions, that he wasn't sure which one to stick to. He was guilty. He was ashamed. He was feeling apologetic. But most of all, he was angry. He was angry at Potter and Weasley for treating her that way. But he was mostly angry at himself; for being a complete prat, for being insensitive, for being immature, for being a coward, for leaving her like that. He gripped his hands so tight that he was sure his skin was about to break. He was angry at himself for hurting her like that.

"It was raining one night," she started, as she gave off a distant look. "Cameron couldn't accompany me that day since he had to work late," she explained. "It was bit past midnight, and I couldn't sleep. Everything inside the flat reminded me of _him._ His scent was everywhere that I was suffocating," she continued. "So I went for a drive in Muggle London," she said. "I was crying so hard, and the rain wasn't helping," she continued. "And that's when it happened," she said.

The crash, Draco had thought. He clamped his eyes shut, trying not to imagine that accident that nearly cost Hermione her life due to his stupidity. Though unknown to him, it wasn't all a lie. Hermione had indeed crashed her car. She almost fell off the cliff, if it hadn't been for the railings that saved her life. She was hospitalized for two weeks because of it. But it was also an 'eye-opener' moment for Hermione. When she was released she left the Wizarding World for good, and decided to wipe of her entire past to start anew.

"I wagered everything that I had for him," she gulped down. "And I lost. I lost everything," she smiled sadly. "You told me earlier that I loved magic," she looked into his eyes determinedly. "That I fought to keep my magic," she added, trying to hold back the tears. "You are probably right," she said with a dismal smile. "But I hate it now, because of him, I gave up a huge part of me, I had to give up Magic. Because of Magic, I end up remembering _him,_" she spat out bitterly. "Because of him, the world I grew up in hates me, the world that I fought to protect hates me, the people that I had once called my _best friends _and my _family_ hates me," she said angrily. "But I guess the memory-loss was a blessing in disguise," she started; now with a confident smile on her face, Draco had noted. The ever so courageous Hermione, he thought. "It's the perfect way to start a new life without knowing what the bastard look like," she looked him in the eye with a smile on her face. Draco gulped nervously.

"But," he started, feeling the need to explain himself to her. "Maybe he felt bad about it?" he asked unthinkingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Maybe, he felt scared about the sudden feelings," he started. "That the feelings were entirely knew to him, so when you said it out loud, he felt scared, and did the only thing he could think of that time," he continued.

"To run away and cheat?" Hermione asked unemotionally with a cocked brow in challenge.

"No," he said quickly. "I meant," he thought hard. "That the feeling was new to him, and he knew that he felt the same way, except, he was afraid to admit it, because it was unfamiliar, so he went out with other girls, so that he could feel that sense of familiarity again," he explained.

"That's a stupid excuse," Hermione scoffed. He silently agreed.

"But maybe," he started again. "He went back to your flat, after a month," he continued. "Because he realized how much of a prat he was and had decided to come crawling back to you in order to apologize, and to beg you to take him back, but only to find your flat empty," he said sadly. "And he couldn't find you anywhere," he continued with a distant look. "Probably even went to your old friends to ask them of where you were, only for them to tell him that they had no idea, and he probably took that as you didn't want to see him anymore," he said. "Though he couldn't blame you, but he still felt betrayed that you gave up on him easily and he felt sad as well, and decided to revert back to his usual self in order to forget you," he finished with a sigh.

He went back to the flat? Hermione had thought confusedly. "Still a bad excuse," she scoffed. He agreed as well.

"Wait," he suddenly said as realization came over him. "Cameron knows what this man looked like?" he asked nervously, as he started to sweat profusely.

"Only in pictures, he's only seen him in pictures, he knows his name too," Hermione answered. He looked at her with panic-stricken eyes.

"Do you?" he asked warily.

"No," she answered after a few agonizing seconds.

"Do you know what his name was?" he asked again.

"No," she answered. He sighed in relief. "Because," she started again. "For me to know his name or even what he looked like," she said. "I don't want to give him that satisfaction," she said with anger. "I believe that he doesn't deserve it," she continued coldly and then looked away from him. "He is nothing more," she started again, as she turned to look at his awaiting silver eyes; they looked in each other's eyes for what Draco felt like hours. "But just a bad dream," she said the words ever so slowly, to placate her point.

"Hermione," the two were startled by the sudden call. They both turned to look at the owner of the voice. Draco saw a tall, well-built man, probably their age, or maybe a few years older than they were, who sported a dark raven hair, a pale complexion—though not as deathly pale as he is—and beautiful strikingly blue eyes—that looked so clear—walk his way towards them. He hated to admit it, but the man could be attractive. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione stiffen, and her eyes wide open at the sight of the other man as confusion took over him. Who is this man?

"Jason," Hermione bolted up from the floor. "What are you doing here?" she asked with an excited smile on her face. Draco couldn't help but feel jealous at her reaction of seeing the other man. He too stood from his spot. He scowled, realizing his messy appearance, and hence dampening his confidence.

"Yes," Cameron's voice came from behind Draco, startling him in the process. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a sly smirk, but Draco deciphered he already knew why that man was present. He suddenly felt out of place.

"Yes, I thought you were going to the convention," Hermione added as she turned to look at him. Draco watched the man walk more closely as he engulfed Hermione into his arms and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, making Draco glare as a response at the raven-haired man. "I thought you told me that you'd be gone for a month?" Draco watched her glare at the other man playfully.

"It was supposed to be a month," Jason had said. "But because of the awful weather, we had to postpone in," he smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're back," Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Anyways," Cam said from beside Draco. "We were just finishing up," he told Jason. "Oh, and by the way," he turned to Draco. "Jason," he started. "This is Draco Malfoy, our new secretary," he introduced the man to him. Draco turned to look at Cameron and saw the evil look in his eyes. "Draco," Cam stared back defiantly, clearly enjoying what was happening now. "This is Jason Matthews, he's a doctor," he turned to look at the man with pride. "His family owns the hospital a few blocks from where our agency is located, and," paused as he turned back to look at Draco.

Draco looked at the man. They were of the same height, give or few, and he had his hand out to him in greeting. Draco unconsciously took his awaiting hand and he shook it in greeting.

"He's Hermione's fiancé," Draco heard Cam add from beside him. He froze. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He felt Jason let go of his hand. He must've looked foolish, standing frozen like that, with his mouth agape, wide-eyes and his hand still extended.

"We're going ahead," Draco heard Jason say as he lowered his arm. "It was nice meeting you Draco," he said.

"Bye," Cam said and Draco watched longingly as Jason pulled Hermione towards him, his arms around her shoulders and hers around his waist as they walked away, talking animatedly and laughing in their private conversation.

She never looked back.

"You know who I was," Draco stammered, once he regained his senses, he refused to look at Cameron, feeling that the tears that gathered in his eyes will betray him and fall.

"Of course I do," Cameron answered.

"Why?" Draco asked, as he tried very hard to control his anger.

"Since Hermione can't take her revenge," he heard him say. Draco chanced a look at him. He stared back defiantly. "This is mine," he told him. "I saw the result of what you did to my friend," he spat angrily. "I had to watch her in that hospital bed," he spat out. "I didn't expect you to know it this way though, I was expecting that you'll find out when you worked on Monday," he told him. "But this actually worked better," he said.

"This is why you hired me," Draco stated.

"And I'll understand if we don't see you on Monday," Cam said. "Good night," he bid his farewell and left the man standing alone in the middle of the hall, as the hotel staff around him continued their cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Holy shite," Miles cursed.<p>

"Fiancé!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Granger's getting married?" Blaise asked.

"When? Why?" Vincent stuttered.

"To who?" Gregory asked.

"To Jason Matthews," Theo answered as he tossed the paper on top of the coffee table they surrounded. Draco had flooed him in the middle of the night to ask him to find out everything he can about a man named Jason Matthews, who owned a Muggle hospital, and here they are now, gathered for lunch the next day at Malfoy Manor.

"Wait," Blaise stopped the conversation that was soon to arise when the documents were tossed onto the table. "It's Friday," he stated. "Don't you have work?" he turned to Draco.

"No," Draco answered. "I don't work during the weekends," Draco answered. "It's the other girl's turn. I come back on Monday," he answered. He was actually thankful he had the weekends off. Hermione and Cameron aren't actually present in the office during Saturdays and Sundays, so he couldn't be more thankful for that given schedule.

"I thought you would've quit by now," Blaise said as he tried to hold back a smile.

"Malfoys do not quit," Draco spat.

"Anyways," Theo started as he glared at Blaise. "You have a tough competition," he told Draco. "I mean," he chuckled. "To be introduced as a secretary, and he's a gifted healer," he continued chuckling but stopped when he saw the glare that Draco sent. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Apparently our detective found some magazine clippings, and newspaper articles about the engagement," Theo said, trying to ignore Draco's death glare

"He only found out about this now?" Miles said in annoyance.

"I told you to hire a Muggle detective," Blaise glared at Theo.

"It doesn't even matter anymore," Theo scoffed. "This article," he took a clipping out of the folder. "Tells us how they met," he said.

"So the man is famous?" Vincent asked.

"A very famous Muggle," Theo nodded. "Their family is filthy rich, and they own hospitals all around Britain. Their family is also acquaintances with Britain's Royal Family," he added. "It says here that they met when Hermione was hospitalized there," he paused.

"The accident," Miles stated.

"So he was her healer?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, that's about right," Theo said. "It also says here that he had wooed her and got rejected multiple times, before she finally agreed," he continued, Draco smirked, that sounds like the old Hermione. "And that they were engaged just a few months ago, but the date of the wedding is still unsure," he finished as he placed the clipping back on the table, also wiping the smirk off of Draco's face.

Draco sighed and massaged his aching temples; he then turned to look at Gregory and Vincent. "Did you acquire what I asked for?" he asked them, to which the two nodded enthusiastically.

"Weasley," Vincent placed the open folder out on the coffee table for everyone to see. "Is a _Chudley Cannons _Keeper," he finished.

"Honestly?" Adrian scoffed with a laugh. "Well, it actually does match," he mocked as he leaned back contentedly on his seat. "A pathetic man for a pathetic team," he smirked amusedly, earning light chuckles from those around him.

"You didn't know?" Miles asked. "Doesn't your team play against theirs?"

"We Ballycastle Bats use our reserves when playing against a team like that," he scoffed, thinking that champions who had won the cup for a second year in a row doesn't need to use their best against such an awful team.

"Anyways," Theo chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "Where's Potter?" he asked the two big men, seated on the tiny love seat.

"Potter's the Head of the Auror office," Gregory answered, eliciting guffaws of skepticism from the men in the room, except Miles, Gregory and Vincent, who already knew this.

"Honestly, the four of you had no idea?" Miles asked incredulously. "Their information is plastered all over newspapers and magazines," he shook his head.

"I don't read," Theo stated clearly.

"As if I'd read anything about Potter or Weasley," Blaise scoffed.

"Whenever I see Potter or Weasley written anywhere I turn the other way," Adrian added. Everyone then turned to Draco to hear his excuse. He sighed before answering.

"I block away everything that had to do with Hermione," he confessed.

"So what's your plan now?" Adrian turned to their Slytherin Prince.

After a few moments of silence, their Slytherin grinned wickedly, as a thought came to mind, before speaking to his friends.

"If I was a Ravenclaw," Draco started as he leaned back on his seat. "I would think this through, analyze the situation and will end up with the conclusion that he is the better man for Hermione," he said. "I admit," he started. "He may be better than me in many aspects," he scoffed. "So he may be the man that would be perfect for her," he paused as he breathed in. "So as a Ravenclaw, I would follow that logical result and just let them be," he stated.

"But if I were a Hufflepuff," Draco shivered at the thought. "I'd be the friendly type, and would just sacrifice myself and wait for the moment when they break-up. And that's when I'd make my move," his lip twitched at that final conclusion.

"But if I was a Gryffindor," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'd be the saint who would give up my own happiness for her sake. I'd be content that she is happy with that man and I would just turn away and give her up," he said in decisiveness.

And then he grinned maliciously before speaking. "But I am a Slytherin," he smirked. "I am selfish," he stated. "My happiness matters," he added as he looked at his friends around him, who sported the same wicked smirk on their faces. "And I am a Malfoy," he continued. "Malfoys always get what they want," he said. "And this Malfoy wants Hermione Granger," he went on, as a plot formed in his head. "Slytherins are sly and cunning," he stated. "We are Slytherins," he said. "I would win her back no matter the costs, and I will make her happy," he said with determination. "She will be happy," he promised with seriousness evident on his pale face. "Like I said before, she will be the next Lady Malfoy," he swore.

"Then what's the plan?" Blaise smirked as he leaned towards their leader.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came, and Cameron swore as he ran as fast as he could towards their Planning Agency. He was running late as it was already five minutes past nine. When he was a few feet away from the agency, he stopped running, and opened his satchel to find his keys. He looked up when he had finally pulled them out. He stopped dead on his tracks by sight of a lone figure, which leaned casually against the doors that lead to their Agency.<p>

"What, why, how, why?" he stammered at the sight of Draco Malfoy who looked at him contentedly. "Why are you here? What are you doing here?" he stammered again.

"I have work today remember," he reminded.

"But," Cam stuttered.

"Did you fire me?" Draco asked.

"No, but," Cam was at a loss for words.

"Did I quit?" Draco smirked.

"No, but," Cam stuttered.

Draco stepped closer to the surprised man. "I will admit," he said. "That I was knocked out for a bit," he explained. "But you've made a crucial mistake. When you knock a Malfoy down, you do not leave them to recover for three days, you should've continued to knock me down," he advised. "But now that I am back on my feet, I'm ready to fight yet again," he explained. "You've had your revenge, now let Hermione have hers," he started.

"What?" Cam asked, clearly confused.

"I will court her," he declared.

"And how is that revenge?" Cam sneered.

"It's her decision isn't it?" Draco started. "Whether she'll say yes or no," he said.

"She's happy now," Cam shook his head. "Can't you just leave her alone?" he asked.

"No," Draco said with determination. "I'm the only person she's allowed to be happy with," he stated conceitedly, earning a scoff of disbelief from Cameron.

"You are the most pathetic and selfish person I had ever met," Cameron declared angrily.

"Why, thank you." Draco smirked.

"That wasn't a compliment you snake!" Cam exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Why are you nervous?" Draco smirked with a raised brow.

"I am not nervous!" Cam exclaimed. "I am very certain that she will turn you down," he said.

"I know," Draco agreed with a nod.

"Wha—" now Cam is really confused.

"Seeing as she is already engaged, and has a relationship with this _Muggle_, for Merlin knows how many months now," he said, earning an eye-roll from Cam.

"Two-years, they've been together for two-years," Cam informed him.

"Whatever," Draco waved it off before looking at Cam with complete seriousness. "There is a ninety-nine percent chance that she will say no to me, and one percent that she will say yes," he stated truthfully.

"Then why are you pushing this, knowing that your chances are as close to impossible?" Cam asked.

"Because she gambled everything for me once, she took a chance for me," Draco announced. "And I caused her to lose," he gritted his teeth. "Now I'm betting everything for her," he said. "But I know Hermione," Draco continued. "Memory loss or not, she's in there somewhere, and I am going to get her back," he swore.

"You have no idea," Cam mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"You don't deserve her," Cam stated instead.

"I love her," Draco declared. He flinched inwardly at how unfamiliar the words are to him. But he meant it, every single word.

"It's too late," Cam said unconsciously, still shocked that the man had declared his love for his friend. And he had meant it too! He can clearly see the seriousness and determination in his eyes.

"Not until she says 'I do'," he retorted.

"Then let the games begin," Cam stated with a smirk.


	6. The One who Proposed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One who Proposed

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't be any happier as she walked the familiar streets towards her planning agency. With all the events that happened last week, she was pretty sure that this week will turn out fine. Jason finally returned, and not only that, Draco had met him. She was also damn sure that Draco received a huge blow to his pride when he found out that she was engaged, which also meant, he won't be showing his face around here anymore. With that thought in mind, she entered the agency with a bright smile, and walked towards hers and Cam's joint office.<p>

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully, and through her foggy thoughts it took her brain a moment to process who exactly returned her greeting from behind the front desk.

"Good morning Hermione," he greeted. Her step faltered as she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

She quickly pulled herself back together and continued walking towards the office in the backroom as if nothing was out of the ordinary. When she got there, Cameron was busy with his paper works to even notice she had arrived. She shut the door, hard, to get his attention.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he gasped as he clutched his shirt at the part that's closest to his heart.

"What the bloody hell is he still doing here?" she whispered angrily.

"Don't ask me," he whispered back as he stood from his seat. "He's the one who's determined to win you back," he said.

"Win me back?" she asked. "I'm engaged," she exclaimed.

"Tell him that then," he rolled his eyes.

"But why?" she asked.

"He's very determined," he said.

"A determined Malfoy, is not something I should be happy about," she snarled.

"Well he's not going away any time soon," Cam scoffed.

"Well then fire him," she said, as if it was the easiest solution to their problems.

"I can't fire him without proper cause," he said.

"Yes you can," Hermione nodded enthusiastically, as she tried to persuade Cam to do it.

"I can't," he shook her off him. "Besides," he added. "The man is smart, he'll probably complain or ask for compensation or," he paused. "I just can't," he finished. "Also," he paused. "That man got us a huge deal," he said.

"A huge deal?" Hermione asked.

"I taught him to solicit big companies through the phone on his first day to tell companies that we can plan their company events or something," he explained with a wave of his hand. "He already contracted us a great deal," he said rather excitedly.

"A great deal?" Hermione asked, now fully interested.

"Yes," Cam nodded his head.

"What kind of deal?" Hermione asked, now fully interested.

"Does the company named M&D mean anything to you?" Cam asked with a sly smirked. Hermione gasped out loud.

"No," she gasped.

"Yes," Cam nodded.

"How?" she whispered in shock.

"He's brilliant," Cam said. "When it comes to manipulating people," Cam quickly added after Hermione shot him a warning glare.

"What kind of event?" Hermione asked as she sat down on her seat, completely forgetting her problem, which was seating behind their front desk.

"A celebration," Cam answered. "They weren't really specific, but we have a meeting with them this weekend," he continued. "Care to join me?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione breathed out. M&D Corporation is currently the leading company in all of Britain. If the event goes well, it'll be good for their business. Really good.

"I hate to say it but," Cam started. "Even with the selfish attitude, the man is good," he admitted. "I think everything he touches turn into gold," he added.

Hermione grumbled. "Fine," she spat. "After this event then," she said, still wanting Draco Malfoy fired and out of her life. "He isn't the President of Malfoy enterprise, the number one company in the Wizarding World for nothing," she grumblingly admitted.

"So we'll take it?" Cam asked as he tried to contain his excitement.

"Of course we will," Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious choice. "We'd be stupid not to," she added with a defeated sigh.

Their private conversation was interrupted by a knock on their office door. Cam opened the door and Draco Malfoy stood outside their office with a wide smile on his face, a smile that Hermione wished to magic away. She knew what the wizard was thinking. She knew that he knew that they were talking about the M&D event that _he_ managed to acquire for them. The cocky bastard.

"If you don't mind," Draco started. "I'd like to have my early lunch," he added. Hermione inwardly scoffed. He managed to get them the event of the year and he thinks he has special advantages now. "I just have something to take care of," he explained.

"Sure," Cam nodded. "I'll take over for the hour," he added, as he gave Draco permission and took over the front desk.

When Hermione was sure that Draco was gone, she bolted out of their office and towards Cameron. "Take care of something?" she echoed what Draco had said. "What did he mean by that?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"It meant," Cam narrowed his disbelieving eyes at her. "That he has personal business to take care of," he said. "You're being paranoid," Cam stated afterwards.

"It's Draco-_sodding_-Malfoy," Hermione strained each word slowly. "I have every _right_ to be paranoid," she continued. "He's a Slytherin," she added desperately.

"Oh, enough with the _house-_calling," he said in vexation. "He's Slytherin, you're Gryffindor, who cares?" he asked as he threw his hands in the air in annoyance. "For a Gryffindor, you're acting very cowardly every time you're in his presence," he stated. "He's Slytherin, so he's sly, manipulative, cunning, and he'll probably use every dirty trick in the book to win you back, but who cares?" he continued. "Because you know better, because he's hurt you before, and therefore, you know not to fall into the snake's pit twice," he told her and then quickly continued to his work.

Hermione didn't answer, and had focused her eyes out their glass windows and across the street at the bakery where she knew Draco was headed. Cameron was wrong. She knew it. She wasn't afraid of Draco's developing plans. She's more afraid of herself in Draco's presence. Don't get her wrong, but she still hates him with a passion.

But she had always hated him.

She was afraid of the power he had over her. Because every time she gazes at those silver orbs of his, she couldn't help but get lost in them, she couldn't help but melt under his penetrating gaze. And only her hatred of him was the only reason that had kept her in check. She refused to tell Cameron that Draco still had this powerful effect on her. All she did was built a wall around her to protect herself.

And that wall was quickly shattered that day they met again in that blasted coffee shop. She even started dating again for Merlin's sake, and was even engaged to seal the deal! She loves Jason of course, but it was a love that is still incomparable for her love for Draco.

So therefore she was more afraid of her own actions than Draco's. For she knew, that if Draco asked, she'd give him the world.

_Damn Slytherin._

* * *

><p>Draco entered the Muggle bakery and spotted Adrian, Theo, Gregory and Vincent, who were stuffing themselves with those sugary doughnuts. It was only when he sat between Theo and Adrian did they notice his presence.<p>

"Hey Drake," Vincent greeted as chunks of doughnut flew out of his mouth, making Draco grimace at his lack of table manners. "Sorry," he mumbled after swallowing when he noticed the disgust on Draco's face.

"So how's work Mister Secretary?" Theo teased, making Adrian snicker.

"Bugger off," Draco retorted. "Did you seal all the contracts?" he asked.

"Of course," Theo answered. "They wouldn't have agreed to you if they didn't," Theo smirked.

"Good," Draco nodded. "And Potter and Weasley?" he turned to Adrian.

"Potter will be off from work at six tonight," Adrian answered.

"And Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Out of the country for a game," he answered again, making Draco sigh.

"No, I have to talk to them at the same time," Draco said. "I guess that plan is out of the window until the Weasel returns," he said in annoyance. "Wait, do you know where Blaise is?" he asked, after noticing Blaise's absence.

"He said he has a lunch date with Pansy," Vince answered.

"Pansy's back?" Draco asked, as he paled beyond normal.

"Yeah, back from France," Greg said. Theo noticed Draco's look of aghast.

"That means Daphne and Astoria is back as well," Theo smirked, as realization dawned on Adrian.

"You better deal with Astoria," Adrian said with a playful smirk plastered on his face. Draco groaned. "Before she ruins your plans," he continued. "You know how she can be," he paused for effect. "Territorial," he tried to hold back a laugh.

Draco sighed. "I'll deal with Astoria later," he said as he stood from his seat. "I need to go," he said. "I have something else to do," he said and excused himself before exiting the shop.

* * *

><p>"So I'll deal with the decorations, flowers, and all the cake," Hermione rolled her eyes. "What kind of event is this?" she furrowed her brows. She had just gotten off the phone from the representative of M&amp;D and they wanted <em>twenty-three<em> self-designed cakes!

"And I'll deal with the place, the caterers, and everything else," Cam nodded in agreement.

"Please do not go back to that catering company," Hermione said with a defeated look.

"Will do," Cam quickly agreed. "I am never hiring that sorry-of-an-excuse company ever again," he finished, just before the bell to their agency rang, signaling of somebody entering. They both looked up from their work behind the front desk, and saw Draco entered with plastics bags of take-out food.

He smiled at her as he made his way over. "Care to join me for lunch?" he asked, mainly looking at Hermione, and not really paying Cam much attention. "I bought fettuccini," he pulled the bag up.

"Uh," Hermione froze.

"What?" Draco asked as he lowered the bag down. He looked at Cameron who looked away from him. Cameron covered his mouth and hid a knowing smile.

"No thanks," Hermione piped up suddenly with a huge smile. "You and Cameron go ahead, I'm not really fond of fettuccini," she said with the smile still on her face.

"You don't like it?" he asked in disbelief. "But you love it," he precipitously blurted out without thinking.

"I do?" Hermione asked with a raised brow. She laughed. "Maybe before," she added. "But not now, not ever," she said as she turned and entered her office, leaving Draco who stood there with his mouth agape in disbelief.

"So what did you get me?" Cam grinned knowingly and playfully as he stared at the astonished platinum blonde man. This woke Draco from his trance and he glared at the squib.

"Nothing," he growled lowly. "Go get you own food," he said as he went behind the front desk and tossed the food into the trash bin just under the desk.

"Hey," Cam gasped. "Don't waste food," he reprimanded him.

"I lost my appetite," Draco sneered as he sat down on the seat that Hermione had previously abandoned and went back to work.

* * *

><p>It was five minutes before three and Cameron was preparing to leave when the bell rang, signaling that somebody had entered. Draco looked up from the computer screen, ready to give whoever had entered a charming smile. But when he caught sight of the man that entered, the forming smile halted, and a scowl replaced it.<p>

"Hi," Jason Matthews greeted as walked towards him. "Is Hermione in the back?" he asked.

"Jace," Cam said as he walked out of the office. "What a surprise," he smiled at the other man.

"Is Hermione here?" Jason asked Cam.

"In the back, but she's talking to a very important representative of a very important company, for a very important event that _we_ are planning," Cam explained, unable to control his excitement.

"Which one?" Jason asked.

"Don't play dumb," Cam placed his fists on his hips. "You pulled a few strings didn't you?" he stated with a sly smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, with confusion evident on his face.

"M&D?" Cam asked, with a horror look on his face.

"You're planning an event for M&D?" Jason's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Are you serious?" he said as a smile formed on his face.

"So you didn't do it?" Cam asked. "I thought for sure that it was you who recommended us," Cam said.

"Not I," Jason shook his head. "Even we're not that high up there to be able to influence a company such as M&D," he continued.

"Wow," Cam said in disbelief. "So we did it all by ourselves?" he mainly asked himself. "Awesome," he giggled. "So what brings you here?" he asked suddenly diverting away to a different topic.

"Hermione of course," Jason said as if it was the most obvious.

"Of course," Cam rolled his eyes. "So," he said. "Do you remember Draco," he motioned to the person behind the front desk. "Our secretary," he added with a smirk. Draco's eyes twitched as he glared at Cameron.

"Of course," Jason extended a hand of greeting.

Draco stared at the other man's extended hand. A sudden memory flashed before his eyes, a memory of Harry Potter not accepting that hand of greeting. You do learn a thing or two from your enemies.

"My apologies, but I however, don't remember you nor do I intend to remember you," Draco said with steely eyes as he glared at the other man straight into his baby blue eyes. He was a Malfoy after all, therefore he could be more brutal than Harry Potter.

Cameron's eyes literally bulged out, and his jaw dropped in shock. He had to admit. This man is unbelievingly full of himself. He turned to look at Jason who sported the same look.

"Right," Jason said instead, pulling his frozen hand back beside him. "Uh," he was positively speechless. Jason wasn't left in the dark on the current situation, in all actuality; he knows who this man is and what he had done to Hermione. Hermione had told him about her blunder and now her plan of revenge. He didn't support the idea of course. He had viewed the man as a threat since he had affected Hermione—someone he knew to be so strong and stubborn—so much. They had also warned him of his quick temper and his sarcastic retorts, he was never really good with any witty comebacks. The man, he hated to admit it, was as quick a thinker as Hermione is.

"Uh, anyways," Cam suddenly said, as an awkward air enveloped them. "How was the convention Jace, did you enjoyed it?" he asked instead.

"It was alright," Jason answered, quite thankful for the quick change of topic. "My father just pushes me to go so it literally makes me sick," he answered with a laugh.

"Funny," Draco mumbled loud enough for the two men to hear, they turned to look at him. "You have precisely the same effect on me," he grinned devilishly at him.

Cam completely looked comical now. His arms sagged, his eyes bulged out, and his jaw dropped possibly even more lowly. He was speechless, even he didn't know how to steer the topic away from the exuding awkwardness.

"You know what," Jason started, after finding his voice. "Can you just tell Hermione I stopped by and that I'll pick her up later," he said, noticing how Draco flinched with the mention of Hermione's name.

"Sure," Cam mumbled and watched Jason turn to leave. Once Jason had exited the agency, Cam turned to Draco with a menacing glare. "You idiot," he snarled.

"A man with no backbone," Draco muttered, ignoring Cam's statement. "He definitely doesn't deserve Hermione," he shook his head.

"_You_ don't deserve her," Cam sneered.

"Oh, you're still here?" Draco said innocently. "It's five past three; shouldn't you be heading home by now?" he asked with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable," Cam exclaimed in exasperation.

"Why thank you," Draco smirked. "A lot of people do say that about me," his smirk turned into a wide grin.

"That wasn't a compliment you git," Cam snarled.

"It wasn't?" Draco looked at him with an innocent look on his face.

Cameron sighed. "You're impossible," he said. "Can't you just leave them be?"

"I thought we already had this conversation?"

"Oh well," Cam shrugged. "It's not like you're anything compared to him," he provoked.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean by that?" he nearly snarled.

Cameron smirked, completely happy that he has the upper hand now. "I mean, you're working as our, _secretary_," he started with an innocent shrug. "And he's a very famous _Healer_, from a very _rich_ family, and _you_ are nothing," he smirked.

"I'm a _Malfoy_," Draco snarled. "In case you're not aware _Squib_, but I received all the Family fortunes of not only the Malfoy family, but the Black and Lestrange family as well," he informed him. "_That_ man's fortune is just a _sickle_ to my _ten thousand galleons_!"

Cameron laughed. "Probably," he agreed, making Draco narrow his eyes at him. "But you forget," he wagged his index finger at him. "Hermione doesn't care about the Wizarding World anymore, her life is right here, in the _Muggle _world," he stretched his arms out for effect. "And in this world, _you_, are just a _sickle_ to _his_ ten thousand galleon," he smirked. "You think that Hermione cares that you inherited the fortune of three of the oldest pure-blood families in the Wizarding World?" okay, even Cameron flinched when he said that, since it didn't really help his cause much. "You're in the _Muggle _world now Malfoy and you are _nothing_ here," he continued to finish with basked triumph.

Draco's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, before his face formed that traditional Malfoy smirk. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, his smirk getting wider. "Besides," he started. "Aren't you supposed to be her new best friend? Well, for your information, Hermione isn't one to be amazed by the size of your vault," he said. "Trust me, I tried," he followed with a mumble.

Cameron flinched. "And for your information," he started. "The Hermione you knew is _gone_, the Hermione you grew up with, is _gone,_ the Hermione you fell for, is _gone_," he snarled viciously. "She is different now; she's _Jason's_ Hermione now."

Draco grinned maliciously. "Which is why I'm doing an intervention," he chuckled.

Cameron flinched, not liking his hidden inference. "I'm leaving," Cam stomped away, completely forgetting to deliver Jason's message to Hermione.

"See you tomorrow," Draco said cheerfully.

Cam grumbled. Draco Malfoy is seriously fired when the M&D event is done with. Compensation or not, he is out by that time. He practically slammed the door behind him, if it weren't for those springs that supported the door.

When Cameron was out of sight, the grin on his face vanished, replaced by a frown. He knew all that. He didn't want to admit it. He refused to believe it. But it truly unnerved him, now that somebody had said it out loud, because now, he knew it to be true.

* * *

><p>Hermione was working with a determined passion. The biggest, most influential company had hired <em>them<em> to plan their company event, one that she is hoping to execute in nothing but pure perfection. She hated to admit it, but it's all thanks to Draco Malfoy. That was the only thing that's keeping her from enjoying her work, knowing the fact that their agency may receive its breakthrough all because of Draco-_sodding_-Malfoy.

She didn't notice that it was five already only until Draco knocked on her door. She stopped what she was doing and saw him enter. "It's five," he reminded her.

"It is?" she said absentmindedly.

He smirked. "You always get lost in something you're passionate about," he pointed out.

She blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled as she stood from her seat. She left everything untouched on her desk so that she'll know where to start for tomorrow morning.

They exited the agency, and Draco watched as Hermione locked the doors. He was about to ask her to join him for a cup of coffee at the baker across the street, but before the invite could leave his mouth, a car honking called to their attention.

Hermione turned to look at the silver car park just in front of the agency. She smiled when she realized who it was. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told Draco before leaving him to get on the silver car.

Draco watched her longingly and then scowled at the man behind the car's steering wheel. He clenched his fists hard when he watched Hermione leaned on to the driver to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Jason Matthews then turned to him a victorious smile on his face, which made Draco's scowl deepen.

He continued to watch as the car drove off. He stood there for long minutes until he was snapped out of his reverie by his Slytherin friends, Adrian and Theo, who came to pick him up and tell him the good news.

"What is it?" he asked Adrian.

"Weasley's back early," Adrian said. "The team they were up against had food poisoning, and they forfeited the game," he explained.

"So they won?" Theo asked.

"By default," Adrian shrugged.

"Where is he?" Draco asked.

"That's the news," Adrian smirked. "The good news is," he paused and his smirk got wider. "He's going to have dinner with Potter and the female Weasley tonight," he said.

"Blaise and Marcus are trailing Potter and his Weasley girlfriend, and Vince and Greg are trailing Weasley," Theo added.

Draco nodded. "Good," he approved. "Let's go," he said and led the way back to Diagon Alley. "We're going to have a long talk with our old Gryffindor schoolmates."

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Jason called for her attention as he was driving.<p>

"Hm?" Hermione was engrossed with the work related papers on her hand and didn't even bother looking up to answer him properly.

"Don't get mad," he started, which caught Hermione's attention, making her look up from her papers to look at her fiancé. "But I really don't like the idea of you working with—" he paused as he thought of the way to address the platinum blonde man.

Hermione sighed, and rolled her honey brown eyes, when she realized who he had meant. "Don't be ridiculous," she said, as she looked back at the papers on her hands. "There's nothing to worry about," she said.

"_Nothing_? There is _something_ to worry about," he stated.

She sighed again and looked at him, he wasn't looking at her since he was focused on the road before him, but he could see her sincere face from the corner of his eye. "You know I learn from my mistakes," she smiled at him reassuringly. "I would never," she promised. "Can't even imagine it," she stressed out. "To fall for him again," she said.

Jason smiled sadly, which Hermione didn't see as she went back to reading the papers in her hands. Hermione falling for him _again_ wasn't what he was so nervous about. Because she might not know it, but Jason knew. He was there after all when she was recuperating. It was love at first sight in his case. He was her doctor after that car accident and he saw how much passion and love she had for that Draco Malfoy. Though it took her time to learn to love him, he accepted what she could give him. No, he knew that Hermione still has feelings for him; her hate may be keeping that feeling locked away, but if reminded, it might just be released. And that was what he was afraid of. Not Draco Malfoy stealing her away, but more of her true feelings for that man.

He sighed. Hermione's the most stubborn person he knew. There was no point in arguing about this with her, since he knew it would just end up in a fight. They finally reached their apartment, and he parked his car on their reserved parking space. He shut the engine off, and Hermione was stuffing her work papers inside her bag.

"I love you," he told her.

Hermione, startled, turned to look at him and a smile slowly formed. "I love you too," she said. He noticed her eyes unconsciously roll over to a corner and back to meet his own eyes. It was quick, and if you weren't paying much attention, you wouldn't have noticed it, he wondered if she knew she does that. She looked away and zipped her bag close before taking her seatbelt off and opening the door to get out. He quietly sighed and exited the car himself.

He had once promised her that he would take whatever she could him. He would not lose her to Draco Malfoy. He would fight for her in ways he never did. That was a new promise.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Draco asked when he spotted his friends standing in the alley way waiting for them.<p>

"Over there," Marcus jerked a thumb over the newly opened restaurant from across the street.

"They're all present," Blaise added.

"We already reserved a table for us Draco," Greg said.

"Isn't that restaurant owned by the Parkinson's?" he asked Blaise.

Blaise nodded. "They don't know that," he said, referring to Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. "But luckily for us, we know the person who does," he said.

"Which is why our seats are reserved close to their table," Marcus added.

"Let's go then," Draco said and lead his friends towards the restaurant.

They were seated in a secluded corner, and true to Marcus' words, close to _their_ table. _They_ didn't notice them enter as they were immersed in their _loud_ private conversation. And they always wonder how the reporters get their information.

"So what's the plan?" Theo asked in excitement.

"You and Blaise come with me," Draco said. "The four of you stay here," he told the others. "If they attack us," he started and looked at them seriously. "Attack them with haste," he finished as he stood and Blaise and Theo followed him.

* * *

><p>The <em>Golden Duo<em> and the female Weasley were seated in one of the booths. Harry and Ron were sitting on one side, and Ginny was sitting on the other, a seating arrangement that boded well for Draco. They didn't even notice the three men approaching. They were laughing at Ron's recap story of the Quidditch team throwing up in the field after being food poisoned the night before. They were startled out of their conversation when a person slid next to Ginny on their booth, making the red-head unconsciously slide farther back.

They gaped at his sudden presence. His Slytherin _lackeys_, as they would like to call Draco's group, were with him as well. Blaise Zabini stood leaning on Draco's side, while Theodore Nott took a seat on the vacant table across from their reserved booth.

Their mouths were agape, and eyes wide opened at the man before them. They were still processing what's happening, trying to think of a good reason as to why Draco Malfoy had suddenly appeared before them.

* * *

><p>Draco nearly lost all his self-control at the shock expressions that adorned the Gryffindor's faces. He wanted to laugh hard, but remembering his mission, refrained from doing so. He noticed the weasel was blinking rapidly, in hopes that he would disappear and hoping that he was just imagining things. Pothead was the first to process that he wasn't some kind of illusion when his eyes narrowed at him into dangerous slits. The Weasley twit was gaping at him in disbelief, and dare he think it, admiration?<p>

He jolted them out of their individual thoughts when he turned to look at the man seated across from him. "Potter," he nodded his head in acknowledgment, with that trademark smirk on his face. "How are you?"


	7. The One who was her Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One who was her Best Friend

* * *

><p>"How are you?" he asked, his tone mixed with evident sarcasm.<p>

"Draco Malfoy? What the bloody hell?" Harry Potter stuttered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny Weasley asked with her wand digging painfully on his throat. Blaise Zabini made a move to thwart her off, but Draco held a hand up to stop him.

"It is fine Blaise," Draco managed to say out even with the wand on his throat. "If Ginevra decides to be childish and brandish her wand out even though I am trying to be an adult here and have a proper conversation without pulling out my own wand out, then let her be," he managed a smirk. The wand on his throat loosened but it didn't move away from his throat.

"And with you bringing your lackeys here with you wasn't childish?" Ginny retorted.

"They're more of reinforcements," Draco chuckled. "In case you curse me before I could even voice my question out," he added.

"And them too?" Harry jerked a thumb behind him to point out the rest of his Slytherin _lackeys._

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled. Yes, trust it to Ron Weasley to actually say something that's already been asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I said," he repeated. "Reinforcements," he muttered.

Harry sighed. Ah, yes, the ever more composed one. "What is it you wanted to ask Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco smirked, finally, somebody who actually _heard_ and paid attention to what he had said. He rolled his eyes at the red head beside him.

"Ginny," Harry sighed. "Put your wand down," he assured her. She hesitantly placed her wand down, but she didn't put it away.

"Now that we've decided to talk like real adults," Draco sent Ginny a disapproving look. "So," he turned to Harry with a malicious smile on his face. "How have you been?" he asked again.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Get to the point Malfoy," he snarled.

"I believe I wasn't talking to you," Draco pointed out without looking at him, his eyes only at Harry.

"What's the question Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I believe that was a question," Draco smirked.

Harry's eyes narrowed at him. "That's it?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't mention how many questions I was going to ask Potter," Draco stated.

"And I'm only giving you one chance of letting you ask your question Malfoy," Harry snapped. "So choose right," he snarled.

Draco Malfoy laughed, which of course, completely baffled Harry, Ron and Ginny, since they weren't expecting that reaction from the Slytherin Prince.

"Who died and made you God?" Draco chuckled in amusement. "Oh wait," he faked realization. "You've already had that annoying _God-like_ complex since we were at school," he stated with a smirk. He really enjoys tormenting them.

Harry growled and leaned forward, to whisper threateningly, so that Draco could hear. "Ask your question and then leave," he said in a commanding tone.

Draco smirked, and leaned forward as well. "I am expecting an answer to my question Potter," he stated.

"That depends on your question Malfoy," Harry snarled.

The smirk disappeared on Draco's face and he leaned back with a serious expression on his face, making Harry do the same. Harry now aware of Draco Malfoy's serious aura, waited in anticipation to what could possibly be the question that seemed to be so important to make Draco Malfoy sit with them, and in a public place, no less.

"Hermione Granger," Draco said, and also quickly noticing the atmosphere change. They had all looked away from him and each other at the mention of her name. "Where is she?" he asked, he willed every angry bone in his body from snapping at them.

"Even if I knew Malfoy, I wouldn't tell you," Harry said, his voice wavering a bit.

"Do you even know?" Draco asked, and felt smug at the visible answer that adorned his face. "Oh, sorry," Draco smirked. "I've forgotten," he explained. "One question only, right Potter?" his smirked broadened. "Then let me make a statement," he growled. The smirk disappeared from his face and a scowl took its place. "I know where she is," he said, and felt superior at the sudden hope that filled his childhood enemy's face.

"You do?" Harry voiced out the question that both Weasley's wanted confirmed.

"I don't think it's fair to answer your question since you really didn't answer mine," Draco said in a very authoritative tone. "Let me make another statement Potter," he said as he leaned in to make the other man realize that he meant business. "I know that you've been secretly searching for her," he started, ignoring the startled look on both the Weasley's faces that were obviously not for him. "Why wouldn't you?" he chuckled. "She did save not only _your_ life so many times, probably more so than when you saved hers," he said, trying to send that message not only to Harry but his companions as well. "She was the only one who actually stood by your side when he," he jerked his thumb towards the male Weasley. "Obviously left you," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And what did you do?" he asked, his face turning deadly. "You _abandoned_ her, at the time when she needed you the most," he whispered the words but it was heard very loud and clear.

"She deserved it," Ginny Weasley remarked, not seemingly able to keep her mouth shut any longer.

"She deserved it?" Draco chuckled at that conceited statement. He finally gave her his full attention, and he felt satisfaction to see her flinch under his gaze. "Why?" he asked, it was such a simple question. "Because she fell in love with the enemy?" he asked. "Because you made her chose between the one man she loved and her friends?" he continued. "You people are supposed to be her friends," he snarled, his temper rising. "If I'm not mistaken friends are supposed to support you and your decision and be happy for that friend," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"And how would you know that?" Ginny snarled. "It's not like you have true friends," she said with a satisfied smirk on her face, knowing that she made a point.

"Hey!" Theo resented, the smirk disappearing from Ginny's face.

"Apparently he does," Blaise snapped at her this time. "_We_, his _friends_, actually supported his decision to date a _Muggle-born_, and a_ Gryffindor_ at that!" he exclaimed, making Ginny look away.

Draco laughed. "I know you're happy that she's gone, Weasley," he said to Ginny, making her snap her head towards him with a menacing glare. "You've always felt insecure haven't you?" he asked in happy amusement. "You were always the _pretty_ one, and when Hermione actually grew up to be as pretty," he paused to look at her. "Actually, more prettier, not to mention she actually had a brain, part of the illustrious _Golden _Trio, a war heroine, and Harry Potter's best friend, who, after the war, had deemed her to be more than his best friend, but as his sister, the one person he considered to be his family," he smirked at her noticeable distressed.

"Malfoy!" Ron finally snarled and rose to his feet. Blaise took his wand out in a flash and sent him a warning look.

"I'd sit back down if I were you Weasley," Blaise snapped. Ron sat back slowly, still keeping his eyes on Blaise's pointed wand.

"And you were jealous of that position," Draco continued as if nothing happened. "You wanted her position, you wanted to be the female part of that_Golden Trio_, you wanted to be the only family that Potter had considered her to be," he went on. "You were very afraid, because you knew, that Potter values everything Hermione says, and you knew that he would listen to her more than he would you. Because, after all, he trusted her more," he smirked at her silence and turned to look back at the angered Ronald Weasley.

"What?" Ron snarled, Blaise's wand still pointed at him.

"Don't get me started on you," Draco rolled his eyes. "It's clearly obvious why you wanted her out," he said. "You used that same excuse; that she was_fraternizing _with the enemy," he said with a bored tone. "And of course as a personal revenge, you wanted her to feel the same way you did," he said. "But you didn't expect that she'll leave. You thought that after I broke her heart that she'd come crawling back to you," he pointed out. "You wanted her back, but when you realized she didn't feel the same way anymore, and it hurt more because she chose _me _over you," he laughed. "And why wouldn't she?" he asked as if it was obvious. "I mean, look at us," he motioned. "I'm clearly the better pick," he smirked in arrogance.

"I'll have you know I can get as many girls, probably even better, than you!" he exclaimed to save face.

"Yes, a real lady killer," Draco rolled his eyes and nodded at the obvious false agreement. "They take one look at you and they die in shock," he added, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Stop it," Ginny had begged, sobbed, and demanded all in those two words, before Ron could retaliate.

Draco ignored her and gave Ron a last glare before turning to look at the man before him. "But you," he narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't understand why you turned your back on her," he said truthfully.

"You did your share on chasing her away too Malfoy," Harry choked out.

"Why do you think I'm here then?" Draco looked at him as if he was the most stupid. "My offer stands only for you Potter," he said as he stood from his unwelcomed seat. "You know where to find me," he said as he turned to leave, leaving the shock former Gryffindor's behind.

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet and uneventful week, besides the busy aura in the agency due to the M&amp;D company event. And not to mention he was trying to talk to Hermione alone, and his attempts were very much thwarted, it was like trying to talk to the Minister of Magic himself. Plus, he tried not to think about his little encounter with Harry Potter. It had been <em>days<em> since they talked and the man still wasn't showing himself. At this rate, his plan will be held back if Harry didn't express desires to see his former best friend.

Draco sighed in agitation as walked the familiar halls of his family's ever successful company. It was his day off from the agency, and since he was absolutely wasn't getting the wanted results, he was gravely thinking of quitting the agency. He'd given himself a deadline. He'd be quitting the moment the M&D event was over and done with.

He reached his office, and clearly stated to his twenty-something year old blonde secretary to not let anybody in unless they were one of his Slytherin friends. She knew what that meant and nodded her understanding at him.

He'd only been working for thirty minutes when his secretary knocked on his door. Frustrated at being interrupted, he allowed her entrance. She warily snuck her head in and was visibly scared at his harsh tone.

"Mister Malfoy," she gulped nervously. "There's somebody here, he said you were expecting him," she said.

Draco sighed, and thought that it was probably another competitor trying to get on his good side. "Let him in," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He pinched his nose to calm his nerves. He had his chair turned from the door and he was looking at the view from his wide windows. He looked up when he heard the _guest_ enter. But what he saw through the reflection wasn't what he was expecting.

He wheeled his chair around to face the man, a satisfied smirk gracing his face as he greeted the man before him. "Potter," he said as he stood. "Take a seat," he motioned to the two chairs in front of his wide desk.

"Malfoy," Harry Potter nodded his greeting and took him upon his offer as he sat on one of the seats.

"So what brings you here?" Draco asked as he sat on his seat, crossed his legs, and wore a smug expression on his face.

"Cut the crap Malfoy," Harry glared. "You know why I'm here," he stated, with a much calmer tone.

Draco's smirk remained. "Does your little circle of _friends_ even know you're here?" he asked, obviously referring to the two youngest Weasley. He rested his elbow on one of the arm rests and propped his chin up on his palm.

"They do," Harry said truthfully.

"And?" Draco urged, he really wanted to know.

"They weren't happy," Harry stated.

Draco laughed. "They kicked you out too?" he asked.

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "We just disagreed, and we're not talking right now," he explained. "They want to see her too," he added quickly.

This time, Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course they do," he said uninterestedly.

"I want to know where Hermione is," Harry quickly stated, before another question was asked.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" Draco raised a brow.

Harry's face twisted in anger. "You said—" he growled.

"_I_ said," Draco butted in. "I would make you an offer," he scowled. "It depends whether you'll accept that offer or not," he continued.

"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm just trying to make it look like you do," he smirked.

Harry shook his head at his childish behavior. "Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"I have," he answered.

"And?" Harry urged.

"That's the problem," Draco sighed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

And Draco explained, without holding any information—except for her location—from him. He told Harry the whole truth. Harry sat there, unmoving, unblinking, not talking, just simply listening to his explanation.

When Draco finished, he gave Harry time to absorb all the information. He was a bit unnerved when he started to tear up.

"Are you sure?" were the words that Harry managed to choke out.

"Am _I_ sure?" Draco scoffed. "Potter, in case you weren't listening, I just told you that I've been working in her agency for that last two weeks," he reminded him.

Harry ignored his sarcastic remark. "She almost died?" he gasped, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes," Draco sighed. "Her memory lost was probably due to the trauma, and the stress and her mind couldn't handle it anymore, so to protect itself, she retracted," he said with a shrug. Harry gave him a bewildering look. "What?" Draco shrugged again. "I had Miles go to a professional _Muggle_ doctor who specializes in memory loss," he explained.

"So let's clear some things up," Harry shook his head, still trying to understand everything. "Hermione knows of your betrayal," he stated.

"And yours," Draco added, not wanting to look like he was the only one at fault.

"And mine," Harry nodded with a roll of his eyes. "But she doesn't know who we are, what our names are, and what we look like," he continued.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"And you are planning on winning her back?" Harry continued.

"That's right," Draco grinned.

Harry was completely befuddled. "And you are planning on recovering all of her memory back," he went on.

"That's the plan," Draco smirked.

"And you wanted me to meet her to help her jog her memory back," he went on.

"Yup," Draco smiled mischievously.

"All before she gets married to this man," Harry continued. "Who you described to be a loving, protective, and understanding man," he said.

"Well if you put it that way—" Draco started, but was unable to finish his sentence when Harry scoffed.

"Are you mental?" Harry stopped his emerging words. When Draco gave him a confused look, he sighed agitatedly. "She's _happy_ now, Malfoy, why would you destroy that?" he asked in exasperation.

"In case you've forgotten _again_, Potter, but we're the reason why she's in this situation," Draco retorted.

"Yes, she almost died," Harry reasoned. "But she lived Malfoy, and she finally was able to start anew with a clean slate."

"A life away from _magic_," Draco went on.

"A life she was able to enjoy, and has now finally able to find a true love," Harry retorted back.

"No!" Draco slammed his hands on his table and rose to his feet, startling Harry. "I will make things right," he stated determinedly. "She belongs to me!" he declared.

Harry sneered and got up from his situation. He slammed his own hands down on the table and glared at the Malfoy heir. "How selfish can you be?" he snarled.

"Beyond recognition," Draco admitted willingly. "Yes, Potter, I am selfish," he said. "When it comes to Hermione I will _always_ be selfish," he continued. "I am the only person allowed to make her happy. I am the only person allowed to hold her. I am the only person who is allowed to make her laugh and see her laugh. I am the only person who is allowed to slip a ring on her finger. I am the only person who is allowed to stand at the end of that aisle waiting for her. I am the only person who is allowed her to make her ache in places she doesn't even know that can ache. I am the only person allowed to impregnate her," he went on his tirade. "She is the only person fit to be the mother of my future children and to stand by my side for the rest of my life," he snarled. "Yes Potter, I am bloody well selfish. Unfortunately for her, this selfish man had chosen her, out of all the thousands of girls he can have, to be the one woman for him," he went on. "And I'll be damned before I let her go," he whispered lowly, with a dangerous tone. "I will _not_ let her go," he silently promised. "Not if I can still hold on to her," he said.

Harry stared at him incredulously through his tirade. He really looked at him, and saw the hidden meaning behind his words. He thought back, through all the stolen taken pictures of Hermione and Draco in the newspapers, through all of Hermione's explanations, all flashing before his eyes, and realization soon hit him.

"Ha," he let his breath out, and looked at the man before him, the man that Hermione _saw_; the same, yet somehow, different man from their school years. "Now I see why Hermione fell in love with you," he whispered, his voice was heard loud and clear in the silent room.

Draco gave him a confused look. "If you don't agree with me Potter, then the door is right there," he motioned to the closed door.

Harry sighed, and turned away from him. But instead of leaving, he sat back down on his chair, surprising Draco.

"I will help you retrieve her lost memories back Malfoy," Harry stated. "I want Hermione back, the girl who devoted herself to our world, the girl who risked her life not only for me but for the sake of our world, and most importantly my best friend," he sighed. "I want her to know how much I am sorry for not being a true friend, even if I have to grovel and beg for her forgiveness, and if she does remember everything, I will accept whatever her decision is going to be," he went on. "Whether she'll forgive me or not," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why are you telling me this Potter?" he asked in a bored tone. "I really don't care what your intentions are," he said. "As long as it isn't trying to get her away from me," he snarled.

Harry laughed. "Of course you don't Malfoy," he shook his head. "I will agree to helping you get her memories back," he stated more clearly. "But I will not help you win her back," he stated after. "And like I said, I will accept whatever her decision is going to be in case she does get her memory back," he went on. "If she doesn't want me in her life, then I obviously understand why, and I will accept that," he explained. "But if she decides that she doesn't want you in her life either," he paused and looked at the sour expression on Draco's face. "Even if I have to force you, I will make you disappear from her life," he promised.

Draco smirked. "Then we have an agreement," he said. "Not that I am expecting her to reject me or anything Potter," his confident smirk grew, as he dusted off an invisible lint on his clothes. "But how can she deny _me_?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco's statement didn't bother him. What bothered him most was that Draco actually believed his own words. He is simply incorrigible.

Draco looked at the time and smiled. "Let's go then Potter," he said and grabbed his coat.

"Go?" Harry looked as he walked towards the fireplace in the room. "Go where?" he asked, his eyes not leaving him.

"To Hermione of course," Draco answered.

"Now?" Harry gaped.

"Of course now," Draco almost snapped. "It's only two in the afternoon, and I'm not sure if she's staying at the agency until three or five today, and I'd rather get this meeting between the two of you over and done with," he said as he grabbed _floo_ powder from the mantel above the fireplace. "Follow me," he told Harry as he threw the silver powder into the fireplace and stepped in, he shouted his destination, and he was then engulfed in the emerald green flames before disappearing in a whirl.

* * *

><p>Harry was raised in the Muggle world, and it somehow made him uncomfortable seeing <em>Draco Malfoy<em> blend in so well with them. The same Draco Malfoy who was once called the Slytherin Prince, who was once the _Muggle_-hater who was the same man who tormented his best friend when they were in school. Harry followed Draco's long strides and was barely paying attention to his surroundings, until Draco suddenly halted, almost making Harry bump into him.

"Oy, Malfoy," Harry reprimanded. "What's with the sudden break?" he was displeased.

"We're here," Draco muttered, making Harry look around and absorb the busy street. His eyes drifted forward and saw a small panning agency just a few feet away from them.

"She's in there?" Harry asked, his nerves finally taking over his body.

"Come on," Draco said and continued his walk towards the agency. Harry followed, though he did have to will his whole body to follow. Where was that_Gryffindor_ courage when you needed it?

* * *

><p>They entered the agency and a chime went off. They walked towards the front desk, where Harry saw a brunette girl who greeted them warmly.<p>

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked, after finally realizing who it was.

"Is Hermione in?" Draco asked, leaning on the front desk counter.

"Yeah," she answered. "She's in there with Cam," she pointed to the closed office door.

"Let's go Potter," Draco said and lead the way towards the closed door.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who that was," Cameron thought out loud as he worked on all the paper work they needed for the <em>M&amp;D<em> event. Hermione was on the phone with the florists and didn't hear his mumbling. He looked at the door in confusion when he heard a knock from the other side. "Come in," he called. The door opened and Cam's eyes bulged in shock at the person who emerged from it. But what made his jaw dropped comically low was the person who emerged_after_ him. Even as a squib, he knew well who that face belonged to.

He looked at Hermione who still hasn't notice the new occupants of the room and was instead in a heated discussion with the florist manager. She stood with her back from the door and the new occupants of the room, with the phone nestled in between her ear and shoulder as she jotted down information given to her. He looked back at the two men, who had now shut the door behind them.

"Um," Cam started as he stood from his seat to better call the attention of his friend. "Hermione," he cried. "Hermione," he pulled on her shirt.

"What Cam?" she asked as she looked at him in irritation. Cam didn't answer and instead turned his head towards the door, making a now curious Hermione turn from her position to look at whatever frightened Cameron.

And what a fright it was. She nearly dropped the phone, thankful that Cam took it from its nestled position, since she was gapping at the two men who entered their private office. Her emotions were a mix of anger, agitation, fright, disbelief, but mostly rage.

Cam took the phone from her and talked to the florist. "She'll call you back," was all he said before dropping the phone back to its cradle. He then turned to look at his friend.

She wore an emotionless expression. But Cam knew better. She was shaking, but it wasn't clearly visible. Her jaw was set tight, probably willing herself to not start screaming. Her whole body was frozen, as if somebody had pressed the pause button on her, as she gripped the pen and notepad on her hands, hard. He could see Hermione gnashed her teeth together so hard that they might break. Soon, after moments of _very_ uncomfortable silence, her eyes watered and a lone tear slowly, visibly, broke through its confines and cascaded down her then deathly pale cheek.

"Whoa, it worked," Draco Malfoy said through the awkward silence. It was also the words the jostled Cameron out of his panicked thoughts. It was also what made Hermione find the reason to stop and control her emotions. She quickly wiped the tear away and glared defiantly at the two men.

"Malfoy," Cameron snarled. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he growled lowly.

"I am doing something that would help her," Draco said innocently.

"With what?" Cam growled.

"To get her memories back," he stated, as if that was the most obvious.

"Are you bloody ment—" Cam stopped his lecture when Harry dashed forward, closer to Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry gasped as he boldly neared her. Hermione wanted nothing more than to slap him right across the face. "Do you remember me?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione stared, her eyes narrowing at him. She was tempted to do a little bit of _wandless _magic to hex the git before her. She looked at him, hoping desperately that she was just imagining things, that the man before her is just a figment of her imagination. But the angry scar that was evidently plastered on his forehead was what dashed her hopes. She still hadn't answered him though. She waited until she was sure that her voice won't betray her, when her emotions were back in her control.

"No," she said, with such a cold tone, that made Harry back up a step. She looked at him; he still looked the same as he was two years ago, except he was a bit skinnier, probably due to all that Auror stress. "But I do suddenly have this urge to destroy something," she cocked a perfectly plucked brow, and she faintly heard Draco snicker.

Harry chuckled sadly. "I don't blame you," he said sadly. "Malfoy told me everything," he explained to her. "I'm Harry Potter, we're best friends," he informed her.

"Were," Cam corrected him with a glare.

"Yes," Harry nodded sadly. "Were," he whispered. Hermione didn't expect what Harry did next. He started to sob. He dropped on his knees to the floor, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I am so sorry," he cried harder. "It was my fault," he said between his sobs. "It was all, my fault," he cried.

Hermione looked away from his broken form from the floor, afraid that her emotions might destroy and betray her. They were about to.

He held her hands, her pen and paper dropping on the floor beside him. "I was too much of a coward," he admitted. "And because of that, you disappeared from my life," he sobbed on her hands. "I am so sorry Hermione," he cried.

They stayed in that position, for very long minutes. Hermione wanted to cry. She wanted to throw something at him. She wanted to curse him. She wanted to yell and scream. She wanted to physically hurt him. She wanted to do all those things, but why did she want to hug him too? She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to _forgive_ him.

The tears threatened to fall, and she had to do something, quick! So she closed her eyes, and thought of funny thoughts and happy memories. But what went through her head were memories with Harry, and Ron, when they were still children, while they were still attending Hogwarts. She inwardly growled in frustration. That was not helping at all! So she opened her eyes, and shook her head, damn Draco if he noticed, she will not cry in front of them. Never again. She dropped on her knees in front of Harry.

"Hermione," Cam took an unconscious step forward, she looked at him and saw the warning look in his eyes.

She looked away from him and cleared her throat. "Harry, was it?" she asked, and he stopped crying when he looked at her with such hope filled eyes. She inwardly flinched. Merlin, this was getting ridiculous, and getting _way_ out of control. "I really don't remember what you did," she stated. "But I do have an idea," she continued. "I don't really know if I can forgive you," she said truthfully. Harry's eyes dropped in distress. "Technically speaking, since I wasn't the one who you wronged," she added quickly. "It was the old me," she said. "And honestly," she said truthfully. "I really don't know what to tell you," she admitted.

"I understand," Harry stuttered after thinking about her answer for a while. H then he got up from his position, and helping Hermione up as well. Then he looked at her with new determination in his eyes; determination that suddenly frightened Hermione, determination that made her regret her words. "I'll find a way to make it up to you," he promised.

"Eh?" Hermione gaped at him.

"We'll get you your memories back Hermione," he promised again.

_Sweet Merlin—_

"You might curse us if you do remember your past," he started.

_Bloody—_

"Because this isn't right," he explained.

_Buggering—_

"We'll make things right again. We'll take all the blame if we have to," he went on.

"Stop!" a voice exclaimed. For a moment, Hermione thought she was the one that uttered the words. But she looked at Cam, who was clearly the one that voiced out what she wanted to say. "What if she's already happy the way things are?" Cam asked in disbelief. First it was Draco Malfoy and now Harry Potter.

"Are you?" Harry turned back to look at the wordless Hermione. "Are you happy that you have no memories of your childhood?" he asked. "Your first everything?" he continued. "Hogwarts?" he said. "Your old schoolmates?" he went on. "Your parents?" he asked, Hermione felt her energy drain at the mention of her parents. "Yes, there may be bad memories," he said. "Of course there's going be bad memories, but there are also good ones," he reasoned as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "But is it worth it losing all the other good memories created just because of one bad chapter that happened in your life?" he asked her. "That's being a coward," he told her. "It's like trying to run away from your problems," he said, Hermione was now breathing hard. "I'm not going to let you run away Hermione," he told her, with that damn determination set in his emerald eyes. "Deep inside you, you know that's what you would want," he said. "I will stand by your side, definitely this time I will," he said. "I promise."

_Double damn—_

"Now if you'll excuse us," Harry straightened up and flashed a brilliant smile. "We need to go figure out how we can retrieve your memories," he turned and grabbed the quiet Draco Malfoy and hauled him out of the room.

Draco after the shock of seeing Harry Potter _cry_ let the said man drag him out the door, but not without sending Hermione a big grin and an enthusiastic wave of goodbye.

_Holy shite!_

* * *

><p>When the door slammed behind the two Wizards, Hermione and Cam stayed in astonished silence. Hermione couldn't even make her brain process anything that was said, and Cameron kept opening and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water.<p>

"Well," Cam said after a few moments, finally finding his speech. "Now I know why he was called _the_ _chosen-one_," he said. "A true leader," he added. "His words are so deep, and it touches the soul," he said overdramatically as he scratched his head.

"Oh dear Merlin, I'm screwed," Hermione panicked.

"You are not screwed," Cam assured.

"The bloody hell I'm not," Hermione snarled in panic. "Those two are in a mission to get me my _lost_ memories back," she snapped. "Which in case you've forgotten," she said sweetly. "Are not missing at all," she exclaimed.

"Okay, stop fussing," Cam willed her to calm down.

"I am not fussing," Hermione exclaimed with a childish stomp of her foot.

"Just," Cam twirled his hand in the air as he thought of ways to get them out of this mess. "Tell them you have them back," he sighed, and actually looked proud at the solution he presented.

"Just like that?" Hermione cocked her brow at him. "I just woke up one morning and it is all back?"

"Well," Cam hesitated. "We can stage something hitting your head, you faint, you regain consciousness, and then you have all your memories back?" he suggested.

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "That is bloody ridiculous," she said. "I think you've been watching way too many Muggle movies," she said and started pacing.

"Well," Cam threw his hands in defeat. "I don't see you coming up with brilliant ideas," he accused.

"What do I do?" Hermione panicked. "I haven't even concocted up a brilliant plan to hurt Draco and now I have to deal with Harry-_bloody_-Potter as well?" she shrieked.

"Maybe this is what they call karma?" Cam shrugged.

"On _me_?" Hermione snared. "Why should it be on _me_? They're the ones that hurt _me_!"

"Well," Cam hesitated again. "Since the beginning, they've only wanted to apologize and make it up to you," he stated, earning a glare from Hermione. "But of course, they hurt you, so I guess this is the perfect revenge," he added quickly plus a new thought forming. "That's it," Cam said. "This _is_ the revenge," he stated.

"What is?" Hermione stopped pacing and looked at her friend.

"They're going to great lengths to get your memories back, and wouldn't it be a great shock if you told them that it was all a heist?" he asked. "Imagine their disappointment, and shock," he stated.

"I like that," Hermione smiled at him.

Unfortunately though, Cam had a bit of a bad habit of thinking out loud without actually thinking what he was saying and thus he continued his theory. "Imagine the betrayal," he went on. "They'd absolutely feel the same way you did when _they_ did it to you," he said. "Oh yes, the situations are switched," he chuckled evilly. "You'd be just like them, and they'd be just like you," he continued without thinking, and as the realization hit her, her smile faded. "What?" Cam asked after noticing the defeated look on her face.

Hermione didn't answer him and just sighed. Oh yes, she was screwed.

* * *

><p>When Monday morning came, that was when it all started. Yes, she suffered over the weekend, mostly confiding in Jason to help her with her problems; meaning Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Yes, she wanted revenge, but she didn't want to do it, if it meant having to be <em>like<em> them. It wasn't worth it, I wasn't like her. Since when did she find satisfaction in betraying and hurting others? It was so… Slytherin. She didn't even get the chance to concoct up an amazing plan to break Draco's heart, and now Harry-_sodding_-Potter comes into the picture and reminded her that not only will she be breaking Draco's heart, she'd be betraying his trust as well. Something that she really shouldn't feel sorry about, but it's just in her nature! Not to mention Harry's been going to great lengths to jog her memory back. She'd be _lying_ to him too!

Hermione groaned as she walked towards the agency. A week had passed since Harry found out that she had _"memory-loss"_ and he had been coming to the agency with Draco-_sodding_-Malfoy with albums of pictures, old school books, and newspaper clippings that he thinks will bring back her lost memories. She didn't even know if her acting was believable when she _acted_ surprised to see the bloody moving pictures! Her whole face is twitching in pain throughout the whole week, since she had to keep a straight, unemotional expression on her face.

Hermione slumped in defeat as she continued her walk. She was massaging her face and trying to block out her personal problem, and decided to stress out on her work problems instead. The M&D event is due next week, and she had to finish up a few deals and make sure everything was in order.

When she reached the agency, her jaw dropped in shock at the sight that greeted her. It was _Friday_, for Merlin's sake! What the bloody hell were they doing here? She straightened her posture and continued walking, attracting the attention of both men who were seated on the bench right outside the agency.

"Hermione," Harry breathed out as he stood from his seat and walked up to her. "I have our old album pictures when we were in our seventh year," he held the burgundy album up for her to see.

"I see," she gritted her teeth and smiled. "But I don't have time right now," she said, racking her brain for excuses that didn't seem to work this past week, so she decided to tell the truth this time. "I have an event to work on, it's very important, and our deadline is next week," she told him.

"Sure," Harry said sadly as he lowered the album. "You'll be busy then?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "Sorry," she said.

"It's no problem," Harry shook his head quickly. "I'll come back next week then, so you can focus on your work," he smiled at her. It was so genuine that she felt a sudden punch hit her in her abdomen.

"Sure," Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Do you need help?" Draco piped up. "I can stay and help you know," he told her. "You don't have to pay me," he added.

"No," Hermione said all too quickly. "I can't do that to you," she explained. "Cam, Helen, and I can handle it for the weekend," she told him.

Draco shrugged. "Okay," he said and led Harry away. "See you on Monday," he bid his farewell.

Hermione sighed as she watched them leave. Yes, she definitely deserves an award for this acting thing. For some reason, she thought about the house elves who constantly punishes themselves whenever they did something wrong. She had the sudden urge to punish herself. She couldn't handle it anymore. All the lies were getting to her. She had to put a stop to this.

* * *

><p>"This isn't working Malfoy," Harry sighed as they headed away from the agency. "None of <em>these<em>," he held the album up. "Is working," he rolled his eyes. "I think we need to _literally_ walk her down the memory lane for her to remember everything," he sighed in defeat.

"What do you take me for Potter?" Draco scoffed. "I am a Slytherin, I am cunning, I am sly, I am manipulative, and I am always a few steps ahead of you," he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry raised a confused brow.

"Do you have any idea of what the M&D Company is?" he asked.

"M&D? The company that hired Hermione's agency?" Harry repeated and thought hard of all the information he knew about the Muggle Company. "All I know is, that it is one of the most powerful companies in London," he said.

"Why do you think such a strong and influential company _hired_ a young and aspiring agency like Hermione's, when they can actually hire the best and most professional out there?" Draco smirked as he thought back on all the _paper work_ that he made Theo fix and work on, to make all the possible connections he needed.

"Well, maybe something is going on within the company itself," Harry thought out loud. "It was actually hidden from the media, but the company was recently been brought and taken over by an anonymous—" he stopped talking and looked at the man before him who wore that arrogant smirk. "You're joking," he whispered incredulously and his jaw dropped in amazement.

"Potter," Draco smirked and held his chin up in pride. "You are looking at the present _owner_ of the M&D Company."


	8. The One she fell in Love With

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One she fell in Love With

* * *

><p>Harry gawked at him unbelievingly. He didn't know whether he should be amazed or be wary of Draco's cunningness. Draco just stood there, with his traditional smirk in place and a smug look on his face.<p>

"Exactly what do you gain in taking over a Muggle company?" Harry asked, after moments of opening and closing his mouth, but he had a very good idea of what he could possibly do with that bought position.

"I hired her didn't I?" Draco twitched a brow.

"For what type of event?" Harry asked.

"A trip down memory lane as you called it," Draco grinned mischievously.

"How?" Harry asked, only because he wanted to know what Draco was planning.

Draco gripped his shoulder. "Let's go talk someplace else Potter," and he lead him away to a Muggle coffee shop.

* * *

><p>If somebody were to tell Harry Potter that he would be sitting in a <em>Muggle<em> coffee shop, drinking coffee and eating scones with his former _Slytherin _schoolmates, he would've chucked them straight to St. Mungo's mental ward. But here he was, doing just that. And he still couldn't believe it himself. And to top it all off, it felt natural. They were just like any other normal group of friends gathered together. Except they were plotting and devising ways to get _somebody_ to remember her past, not to mention, make that same person fall in love with their Slytherin Prince.

"So let me clear things up," Harry stuttered, still not sure if what he heard Draco Malfoy said was right. "You bought a _Muggle_ company to hire Hermione, which will also help boost her budding agency, to plan an event meant for her, because you're not sure how to do it yourself?"

"That pretty much sums it all up," Draco grinned mischievously.

"I have to say Malfoy," Harry shook his head. "That is," he paused and thought hard, he wanted to say manipulative, devious, conniving, but instead; "Brilliant," he said before he could stop himself, and then sighed in defeat.

"It's a perfect Welcoming Party for her," Theo agreed. Harry rather liked Theo; he had this childlike innocence, very childish, spoilt, but friendly. "She should love it," he laughed. "Since she planned it," he continued planning.

"Also a perfect walk down the memory lane," Blaise agreed.

"Your _Weasley_ friends aren't invited Potter," Draco warned again.

"I know," Harry nodded, almost agreeing. "They wouldn't want to come anyway," Harry sighed. "They're still upset about my decision," he admitted.

"What? The Weasley girl made you sleep on the couch?" Adrian smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Our relationship is strained, but I gave her an ultimatum," he sighed.

"You gave Ginny Weasley an ultimatum?" Miles chuckled, knowing full well of the female Weasley's temper.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "I told her that I love her, and I don't care if she doesn't want Hermione in her life, but she has to accept that she will be in mine. Or else there will be no more _us_," he told them. Though very unsure as to why he did it.

"Finally grew a back bone didn't you Potter?" Adrian chuckled, as did the rest of the Slytherin's. Harry gazed at them, and soon laughed with them, he suddenly felt a bit freer.

* * *

><p>Of all the things the M&amp;D Company had to suggest, it just <em>had<em> to be this one! Hermione practically threw her phone in frustration. It was already Sunday, and the event is held this coming Saturday. Usually when an event is this small, only one of them gets to work on site to make sure everything ran smoothly. Though the M&D event is only held for about twenty—of the most important people in the company, they had deduced—she and Cam wanted everything to be perfect, so they agreed to both work on it.

Cam would be heading out there first, to set everything up, and she would soon follow, after she finishes going around town, and making sure that everything that needed to be delivered on site were on schedule, she was not going to have a repeat of that _Poynter-Judd_ case.

But what completely bothered her plans, well not really, but it really pissed her off that the representative of the M&D Company, wanted Draco-_sodding_-Malfoy on site! They wanted the man they talked to, to oversee the event. He was a sodding secretary for crying out loud! So it was decided that Draco would be joining Cam on getting things ready and set-up for the event.

"Just let it be Hermione," Cam soothed. "What's the problem anyway?" he asked, not really understanding why she was getting mad.

"It's just that—" she groaned. "This is a very important event, and I want everything to go smoothly," she whined.

"Stop stressing out," Cam stressed. "Imagine it as just an extra pair of hands to help us," he said. "He _did_ get us the job," he reminded.

Hermione paused and thought about that last sentence. "I know Malfoy's manipulative and cunning," she thought out loud. "But even he is _not_ that manipulative and cunning," she stressed.

"Ugh," Cam groaned. "I beg to differ," he muttered.

"How did he manage to land us the most important job we could ever attain?" Hermione turned to him as she stopped pacing and thus ignoring his mutterings.

"Just, stop thinking about it and just be thankful," Cam rolled his eyes. "We have more important things to do than worry about Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and your impending doom," he said with a dismissive tone.

"Thank you for that Cam," Hermione scoffed.

"I'm serious," he grinned mischievously. "We don't have time to plan how you're going to break Draco Malfoy's heart, and betray him and Harry Potter, not to mention your conscience at the moment," he sighed. "So which one should we pick?" he put the color palettes up for her to see. "Crimson or Gold?" he asked with a grin.

* * *

><p>It was already Thursday and Hermione only had two more days to get everything set up. So to say that she was stressed, would've been a complete understatement. She was beyond stress. She was panicking. She was even working way past work hours. It was already six that Thursday night, and she was still setting up seating arrangements for unnamed guests, going over the menu, visualizing what the decorations would bring into the grand ball they had rented, in one of the best and most expensive hotel in the city, might she add. It also helped that the company gave them an unlimited budget for this party, whatever it was.<p>

She sighed, and massaged her temples, her train of thought interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. She stared at it confusedly, knowing full well that she had already sent Draco home. She stood from seat and opened the door to see the same man from her thoughts standing behind it, holding up take-out Chinese food.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Hermione gaped and looked at the plastic bag filled with food. She was about to decline, but her empty stomach answered for her. Rather loudly. She blushed, and made room for him to enter the office. He gave her a charming smile, before taking Cameron's empty seat. She walked to her own seat and sat down, watching as he unpacked the take-out food. He handed her the Styrofoam packed food and she gladly accepted, as gave him a smile of gratitude. She opened the lid and saw the food combination. She smiled sadly and longingly, suddenly feeling a wave of nostalgia.

"What?" he asked, when he noticed her distant look, while handing her the chopsticks.

"Nothing," she shook her head, and took the chopsticks from his outstretched hand.

"Since you seem to not like _Fettuccini_ anymore, I thought of the other things you like to eat, so," he motioned to the food in front of her.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, looking at the combination of Chinese food before her. It was her favorite, the same exact combination she loved to eat when they used to go out for Muggle food. "Thank you," she said, with more sincerity than she intended. He smiled at her and opened his own dinner. "You do know I'm not paying you for this and for being here after working hours," she stated quickly, trying to break their sudden comfortable interaction—at least for her it was.

He chuckled. "Don't worry," he smiled. "It's my treat," he stated. "And I'm here on my own free will, just enjoying your company," he finished before taking a bite.

_Goddammit!_ Why was she feeling so sorry for lying? Oh, that's right; it was because her conscience finally made its presence known, just a bit too late! She sighed and tried to focus on eating, not noticing the comfortable silence surrounding the room. She looked at him. Why did he have to be so nice? Can't he just treat her the way he treats other people? At least that way, it'd be easier to hate him.

But then again, that was why she fell in love with him in the first place. If other people made a mistake, he would tell them that they were stupid, in a very annoyed tone, and he would mean it. But if she was in the same situation, and he tells her that she was stupid, he would mean it too, but behind his words, was a tone of concern, and care. Nobody can tell the difference. But she knew. That was why she fell in love with him.

Yes, he was selfish, and very conceited. But she saw the man behind all that. He has a very unique way of showing you that he cared. And there's also the fact that she was the only person he had ever acted this way with, as was pointed out by his own mother.

"You know," he startled her out of her wandering thoughts. "You shouldn't worry so much about this event," he advised. "I'm sure it'll be a huge success," he assured her.

She sighed and looked at him. "You don't understand," she tried convincing him. "It's the biggest—" she stopped when she noticed him staring at her intensely. "What?" she asked, she suddenly had the need to check herself out in front of a mirror.

"Where have you been all my life," he asked with a confident smirk.

Hermione gaped at him. Her jaw drop and her eyes bugled. "Excuse me?" she chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a pickup line?" she said before she realized what she was saying.

Draco suddenly straightened up and stared at her in an astonished way. Her face scrunched in realization, and she knew she wasn't able to hide her surprise from him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Just had a sudden chill that's all," she explained. It was the truth too; she had a sudden flash of their reacquainting moment in that Muggle coffee shop almost three years ago. But what had hurt the most was the sudden winning grin on his face, and his eyes filling with hope that she might have finally remembered something.

It was a hope and a smile that she would soon destroy.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Hermione threw her pen, stretched her body from her sitting position and finally groaned in annoyance.<p>

"You're stressing out," Draco pointed out with an amused smirk.

"It's perfectly natural," Hermione answered.

Draco dropped what he was working on and turned to look at the Hermione's slumped form. "We should relieve your stress," he said. "Too much stress, and you won't be able to concentrate and do well on your work," he pointed out, a fact that Hermione was already aware of.

She sighed. But deep inside, she knew he was right.

"Let's go," he suddenly stood.

Hermione gazed at him and sat up straight. "Go? Go where?" she asked, with a delicate brow raised in question.

"Relieve your stress," he held his hand out to her. "Trust me," he smiled genuinely.

Hermione eyed his out stretched hand and contemplated. She was about to reject him and looked up to meet his silver eyes. She opened her mouth, her negative answer at the tip of her tongue. "Sure," she found herself saying, and even when her mind screamed it, her hand reached up to take his. She felt the warmth of his hand as it surrounded her own, and gently, with frightening tenderness, he pulled her up to her feet, all the while gazing hypnotically at him. He gave her a warm smile as he pulled her away, to Merlin only knows where.

* * *

><p>She had absolutely no idea how she ended up here. She gazed at the scene before her. The flashing lights, the loud music, the merry people, her mind was stirring. A circus. He took her to a bloody circus.<p>

"What am I doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Where here to have fun," Draco answered, grinning as he looked at the same scene before him.

"Fun?" Hermione gaped at him. "I hate clowns," she gritted her teeth in annoyance, when one passed them, making annoying honking sounds. She suddenly looked up when a man in stilts passed them with an excited greeting. "Okay, let's go home," she turned to leave, but Draco's hand on hers refrained her from doing so.

"Just give it a chance," he smiled at her. There it was again. That dazzling smile, those mesmerizing eyes, and soon, unthinkingly, she let him pull her towards the loud noise.

She wasn't even aware that their hands were still linked. Her honey brown eyes were darting around, as they continued walking around. She warily kept an eye on all of the clowns in the vicinity. And there were a lot. While on their walk, one had sneakily snuck up behind her, and startled her out of her wits, making her scream, and automatically clutched on to Draco's arm for dear life.

Draco had the nerve to chuckle at her uneasiness. She was about to walk away again, when he continued to pull her forward. She grumbled and let him lead her. She felt like a child being dragged to her first doctor's appointment. She had a frown on her face as she glared menacingly at Draco's back.

This time, when she looked around, she took the time to absorb her surroundings. There were handcarts everywhere, selling popcorn, cotton candy, caramel apples, and any other sweets she could think of. They passed by the merry-go-round, and she had the sudden urge to ride it. She saw some of the disturbing clowns blowing balloons and offering to make animal balloons to the children, and the child inside her screamed to take one for herself.

When Draco suddenly stopped walking, almost making her crash from behind him, she was jostled out of her thoughts. She looked towards where he was pointing and couldn't help it when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Just a few feet away from them, was one of the circus performers. Her most favorite one to be exact. The fire breather performer. She had always talked about how she had wanted to see them perform live. She never really had the time to do so, because, when she lived in the Wizarding world, it was hard to travel to the Muggle world to catch a show, or when she was finally living in the Muggle world, she couldn't find the time to watch a performance due to her busy schedule.

For someone who grew up surrounded by _magic_, she was really in awe. She watched the dancing fire, the beautiful colors it made, the feeling of the warm temperature reaching her, with the beating background music, and the talented performers. How can such a thing be so beautiful and deadly at the same time?

"What are you thinking?" she heard Draco's baritone voice ask her from beside her. Her eyes were moist, and her mouth still slightly open as she continued to watch the performance in unabated wonder.

"It's beautiful," her voice barely above a whisper.

"It is," he agreed, not looking away from her.

His answer startled her and she turned to look at him with confusion evident on her face. After much debate in the inner mind of one Hermione Granger, she sighed as she finally decided to let go. She smiled at him, a very warm smile, the same smile she used to give him, the one only reserved for him.

Finally, she closed off her mind. This time, releasing all thoughts, and pushing it all away. Finally letting her feelings—her heart—take charge.

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember when she last laughed so hard. They stumbled like a couple of crazy drunks, with their arms intertwined with each other; they couldn't stop laughing after they had their face painted. They couldn't believe that they actually had their face painted!<p>

Draco, after much debate on which design he wanted, finally settled for the skull, Hermione couldn't stop laughing, and her stomach ached the whole time, realizing that the _skull_ fits him for so many reasons. She playfully commented, after he was done with his face paint, that he didn't look any different from his normal look, indicating the pale face and the hollow eyes. Draco sent her a playful glare, making her laugh even harder.

Hermione on the other hand, had decided for the plain _butterfly_ design. The colorful wings painted around her eyes, and the body on the curve of her nose. Draco thought she looked pretty.

Their liveliness was lost to those around them. It actually pleased her that she could act like a child and no one would look at her any different. It was the circus after all, everyone were acting like children.

But she loved the feeling of freedom. For once, she was glad she had finally let go.

"Where do you want to go next?" Draco asked. It was almost eleven at night, and the place was bound to close down anytime soon. She looked around (they had fed animals, they visited the _Fun House of Mirrors—_and whoever said that place was _fun_, was seriously demented—they played games, they ate a good amount of sweets and for humor, they went to a get their futures read by the circus' Fortune teller) and her wandering eyes soon stopped at something in particular.

Her eyes widened at the sight, and Draco turned to look at what had caught her attention. "Let's go," he said as he took her hand in his and lead her towards the _Merry-go-Round_.

They stopped before it, and Hermione looked enthralled at it as Draco bought their tickets. The lights shone bright, as they flashed and danced together with the merry beating of the music. Since the vicinity was about to close, they were two of the other seven who rode the last ride for the night.

She picked the white wooden horse and gracefully hopped over to sit on it. Draco watched her with a satisfied smile and walked towards her, but instead of copying her actions on the black wooden horse next to it, he leant on it instead, and continued to watch her.

"You're not riding it?" she asked, motioning to the black horse beside hers.

"I draw the line on riding this contraption," he told her, making her she laugh at his given statement.

After her drunken giggles subsided, she looked him square in the eyes (his eyes really do amazing things to her) and she smiled appreciatively at him. "You don't know what you're missing," she taunted with a chuckle.

He leant away from the horse and clasped his hand on the golden rod in front of her, just above her intertwined hands, and placed his other hand on the horse's behind. "I'll live," he said with a content smile, and soon, the ride started. He continued to stand by her, his hand behind her dropped to her side, but he didn't let go of the golden rod, his hand going up and down together with hers.

Hermione threw her head back and enjoyed the ride, the smile never disappearing from her face, as she went up and down together with the ride. After a couple of rounds, she turned to him, and before she could decipher what she wanted to say, the words already emerged from her unsuspecting mouth. "How can I thank you?" she asked, still drunk in the euphoria of the sweets and the added excitement. Up and down she went.

He didn't answer her.

She continued to go up and down.

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Up and down.

He smirked.

Up.

He leant forward, ever more closely than he already was.

Down.

And he captured her lips in his.

Up.

Thanks to his tall height, their connected lips didn't break

Down.

Consumed by her emotions—her hidden feelings, feelings that still existed for him—she let go of the golden rod, twisted her body around to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Up.

She opened her mouth, and granted him access to her sweet mouth as his arms encircled her waist.

Down.

He explored her mouth, every crevice, every line, as he greedily consumed her. How much he missed her taste, her warmth. Their surroundings now lost to them, and the loud merry music was barely audible.

Up.

Their tongues danced, and battled each other, and their hold on each other tightened as much as their uncomfortable positions would allow them.

Down.

The ride slows down. But it was barely noticeable to them.

Up.

They finally pulled away from each other, gasping for air, and their eyes met. Silver clashing with her honey browns.

Down.

The ride slows to a complete stop. She stared at him with wide eyes as she bit her lower lip. Her mind finally making its presence known, alerting her to what she had done, what she had _let_ transpire.

But he continued to look at her with a smile on his face, a smile only for her. "I guess this makes us even," he said with shallow breaths.

—_Oh gods._

"I love you Hermione," he breathed, finally letting the truth out. Deeply, he was satisfied. He felt lighter, he felt freer, finally letting her know the truth; the truth that he was afraid to let her know, the truth that was killing him since he left her.

—_No, he can't!_

"I've always had," he said in a whisper. But the words were loud and clear.

—_Oh shite._

* * *

><p>They didn't see each other after that Thursday night, and when Saturday came, Draco couldn't wipe the excited smile off of his face. Things were finally falling into place. All Hermione needed is just one more push, and everything will go back to the way it was before. Or so he hoped.<p>

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face once she sees this surprise he had install only for her_. Nothing._ Absolutely nothing will bring him down today.

Draco saw firsthand exactly how busy managing and planning an event could be. He walked around the rented ball room, and saw Cam speaking to the representative he had assigned to this job. He had specifically told that said representative to keep his identity as owner of the M&D Company.

He walked up to them and heard Cam asking about the _guest list_. The agency had made the invitations but the company was the one that sent them out to their guests, to keep everything confidential. He heard the representative tell Cam that he himself would take charge of the attendance and left for the front door to wait for guests.

Cam agreed uncertainly but did as he was told. The event would start at exactly five that afternoon and they only have a good hour and half to finish setting everything right. Cam looked around the ballroom and smiled, everything was going smoothly. The balloons had been delivered; the decorations were already being set up. The tables were placed according to what the representative had asked and were alternately covered in crimson _and_ gold—Hermione's choice of colors—table cloths. The candles, also a crimson and gold color, were set up and were ready to be lit when the time comes. And the red carpet from the door that led to the yellow-wooden dance floor was already rolled out.

Cam gave a curt nod of approval and turned to Draco who stood by his side. "Did you call Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco nodded, trying to hide a knowing smirk. "She just has one more place to stop by and she'll be on her way here," he said.

Cam nodded in understanding and spent the next thirty minutes, demanding, pointing, shouting, and barking orders. Everything was finally done, everything was already set up, he was just doing a last minute run down on the whole thing. Cam then noticed the representative re-enter the room and walked up to the lounging Draco. He nearly ran towards them.

"Is everything ready Mister Malfoy?" he heard the representative ask.

"Everything is perfect," Cam answered before Draco could get a word out.

"That's good," the representative said as he nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave the room.

"Wh-why is he asking you? I'm in charge!" Cam whined. Draco shrugged his answer. "I can't believe it, the secretary out shined me," he mumbled.

Draco glared at him from his poised position. "I wish you'd stop calling me that," he glared at him.

"A what?" Cam mocked. "A secretary?" he chuckled. "Remember," he said his voice in a mocking melodic tune. "You're in the Muggle world," he reminded.

Draco sighed in obvious childishness mocking. "Yes," he droned on. "You pleasantly remind me every time you see me," he rolled his eyes.

Cam was about to push his mocking farther, but was interrupted by the ballroom's door opening. He turned to see who had entered for it might be one of the company's invited guests. He frowned, and suddenly felt his blood pressure rise at the sight of Harry Potter, who was casually walking into the room as if he was invited.

"Potter," Cam snarled and walked towards him. "Please do explain what on earth you are doing here," he demanded.

Harry looked at him innocently. "I'm invited," he said, as if it was the obvious answer.

Cam gaped at him. "Excuse me, you're what?" he asked, now very clearly confused. He placed both fists on his hips and scowled at him.

"I'm invited," Harry raised the envelop up for him to see.

"You're invited?" Cam echoed.

"I thought we just went over that," Harry rolled his eyes. "I believe I'm supposed to be seated at table number two," he told him. "You know you should work on your people skills," he stated. "I don't think that's how you're supposed to treat your guests," he smirked before joining Draco's side.

"Ho-how is that possible?" Cam stuttered, gaping at them both.

"Easy," Draco smirked. "Somebody sent him an invite, and he agreed to attend," he said.

"Very, funny," Cam glared at him. "How are you involved with the M&D Company?" Cam turned to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "That's easy," he said. "I'm acquainted to the current owner," he smiled.

"You _know_ the owner?" Cam gawked, but before Harry could answer, the door opened once again, and the three men turned to look at the new arrivals. Cam's jaw dropped. He didn't anticipate the spectacle that greeted him. "What are you people doing here?" he gasped.

"Honestly," Cam heard Harry say across from him. "People skills," the boy-who-lived muttered.

"Shut it Potter," Cam nearly growled at Harry, before turning to glare at the new arrivals. "What are _you,_ people doing here?" Cam glared at Theo and Blaise, the same two people who first entered with Draco in the agency.

"Uh," Theo raised a brow, wondering if what the _man-lady_ asked was a trick question. "We were invited," he said slowly and unsurely.

"Invited?" Cam exclaimed, almost at the brink of shouting.

"Yeah," Theo held his invitation up, Blaise did as well.

Cam's eyes' bulged wider, if it were any more possible. "Ho-how?" Cam managed to say.

"We just told you," Theo scrunched his face in near annoyance.

"But that's not possible," Cam shook his head in denial. "How could you possibly—" he stopped and turned to the smirking Draco. He gawked at him wide eye and dropped jaw. "No," he gasped, but before he could say anything else, four more new arrivals entered the ballroom. Cam saw two more good-looking men that he hadn't seen before, one had an athletic built, and the other had the look and feel of sophistication. Two more men followed in after them, a complete contrast of the first two, they were broad and bulky, and were shuffling, while the two men ahead from them, glided. Cam would've found it amusing if it weren't for the current situation.

Draco's smirked possibly gotten wider at Cam's reaction. "Yes?" he was grinning maliciously now, startling Cameron out of his own thoughts, making him turn to him in recognition.

"You—" Cam said as he snapped out and reverted back to their present circumstance, but still couldn't find the right words to say. "You, you, you," he repeated. "Oh dear—" his anxiety was rising. Cam clutched his gelled blonde hair and started pacing. "I cannot believe—" but he couldn't manage to complete a sentence. "You actually did—" he continued pacing.

"What?" Draco smirked. "What did I do?" he was enjoying Cam's panicked state.

"Oh," Cam groaned, still pacing. "I should have believed Hermione when she said—" he gritted his teeth. "But I was right too, you are—" he growled. "Manipulative," he accused as he turned to Draco with an angry stare. "Devious, cunning," he went on as he stalked forward, towards him. "You _bribed _M&D, didn't you?" he asked disbelievingly, but it was more of a stated accusation.

Draco grinned, most definitely liking the situation now. "I resent that," he answered simply. "I am _your_ employer," he stated, and loving every minute of it.

Cameron laughed. "_My_ employer?" he repeated in disbelief, he noticed as the new arrivals greeted the already present guests. "How could you possibly—" he continued laughing. "You'd have to—" he stopped mid thought and this time, he actually _almost_ fainted. "Y-y-y-you—" his stuttering was uncontrollable. "You _bought_ M&D?" he screamed. The grin on Draco's face was enough to knock him out. He dropped to the floor, his knees not able to hold him steady anymore, and he gazed up at the platinum blonde man.

"You really shouldn't be talking to _your_ employer like that," Draco smirked. Revenge was bloody sweet.

"I don't believe this," Cam automatically blurted out.

"Greg," Draco called, without taking his eyes off of Cam. "Go fetch the representative outside the room," he asked.

Cam saw one of the bulky men stood from his assigned seat and walk towards the closed to door to do Draco's bidding. He watched the man's back from the open crack of the door, and saw the M&D representative enter. The representative was smiling from ear to ear as he looked at them.

"May I be of assistance?" the representative asked.

"Who do you work for?" Draco asked, still not taking his eyes off of Cam.

"Uh," the representative stuttered.

"It's alright," Draco assured. "You can tell him," he said.

"Of course," the representative nodded his understanding. "I work for you, Mister Malfoy," he admitted, and that's when Cam fainted.


	9. The One who threw the Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One who Threw the Surprise

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger decided that somebody needs to explain to Draco Malfoy the meaning of <em>stress-free<em>. Because the stunt he pulled Thursday night, after an amazing night (she hated to admit), was anything but stress free. The circus did help clear her mind, but the ending scene, didn't so much. She couldn't entirely blame it all on Draco, since she did _let _it happen.

And that's what scared her.

She let it happen. She let him kiss her. Because deep down, she knew, that she was still irretrievably in love with Draco-_sodding_-Malfoy.

Oh, for the love of Merlin.

She thought back on that night, and groaned at her stupidity. Yes, the brightest witch of her age was reduced to a bumbling idiot after Draco's sudden confession. After he had told her he loved her, she replied with; _I'm engaged_.

Oh yes, very smart.

But the worst part is that she felt something! She felt that bond that connect ion that she had with him. And it really scared the shit out of her. She didn't need this. She didn't need to be thinking about Draco Malfoy, when only hours away, the biggest event their agency could possible plan is already prearranged. She needed to focus on _that_. Not _him._

But then his words repeated in her head like a broken record; _Not until you say '_I do'.

But he told her he loved her. And that was enough to send the butterflies in her stomach into frenzy. Because he loves her, he always had. And that was enough to break the walls that she had built around her, the same walls that protected her from possible future relationships (yes, even Jason), the walls to protect herself from Draco, and it shattered, by his simple warmth, his simple touch, his piercing eyes. Just like that, she was exposed. Exposed to him, and only him.

She shouldn't really be thinking about him.

But gods! She couldn't help but get lost to the thoughts of his warm embrace, his soft lips, his skilled tongue, and his captivating eyes. And the only thing that dismisses her thoughts of Draco Malfoy, is hurting Draco Malfoy.

Yes, finally, her conscience took over. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, because she loves him. But she still couldn't find the courage to tell him. She was more afraid of Draco's reaction, than Harry's, who had made time to be with her.

Oh, what a drag.

She groaned in frustration and shook her head wildly to clear all of the unwanted thoughts and worries. She checked the time on her small wristwatch that orbited around her thin wrist. It was an hour before the party begins, and she seriously needed to go back to the site.

She decided to worry about Draco another day.

* * *

><p>Cameron looked around him. He was seated on one of the guest chairs with his mouth agape, still in disbelief of what Draco had revealed. He looked at the two bulky men who stood watch over him, keeping an eye on him so that he won't try to call Hermione and ruin the surprise.<p>

Not that he really wanted to.

In fact, he actually wanted Draco to go through with this plan of his. Let's just say that he was deeply touched that someone would go through all the trouble of actually _purchasing_ a company just to throw someone a surprise.

He looked around the vicinity and noticed that the place had started to fill up with more guests. He saw Draco Malfoy escort an older woman to her seat, who looked to be in her mid-forties—who Cam had guessed to be Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. She was breath-taking, for a woman in her forties, her silky platinum blonde hair was twisted elegantly into a bun, her face, void of any lines, or any indication of aging, and she had same facial features as her son; alabaster complexion, high cheekbones, and the same distinguished nose.

He looked away from mother and son and noticed Harry Potter, talking animatedly to a petite woman with unkempt, waist-length, dirty blonde hair and prominent eyes, who also had a long stick—but Cam guessed it as her wand—snuggled safely behind her right ear. Cam scrunched his eyes at the woman and thought her weird. But Harry Potter seemed flushed and excited at her presence.

"So you're the famous new best friend," a feminine voice snapped him out of his wandering thoughts. Cam, with him mouth still agape, turned to look at the source of the voice. His eyebrows rose at the pretty woman before him. She had an oval shape face that housed an elongated nose, thin lips, and dark eyes. Her raven hair flowed radiantly behind her with her head cocked to one side as she studied him.

"I'm sorry?" Cam asked, not entirely sure who this female was and what she wanted with him. But the sight of the pretty raven-haired girl wasn't what caught Cam off guard. It was the burly girl behind her that rendered him speechless. The burly girl stood a head taller than the raven-haired girl. At first, Cam had thought the person to be male, but due to the fact that _he_ was wearing a dress, it clicked that the person was actually female. She looked like the female version of his two body guards. The girl also had black, yet somewhat oily hair; she has noticeable freckles splattered over her wide nose, with a round face, and a thick neck. Cam unconsciously leaned back on his seat at the sight of her.

"You're the _new_ best friend," the raven haired girl nearly snarled out.

"Wh-who are you?" Cam stuttered, clearly at a lost.

"For somebody to be the new best friend, you sure don't know a thing about her," she snapped.

"Well," Cam sighed with a mocking smile. "She clearly wanted to erase her _past_ so she never mentions anything that's not worth mentioning," he smiled, clearly satisfied at the sudden flinch from the girl. She was clearly jealous and hurt.

"Pansy," Cam looked at Blaise who had spoken the pretty girl's name. "Don't aggravate the guests," he told her with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her trembling shoulders. "She'll be here soon," he said.

"Not soon enough," Pansy muttered and then turned to look at the burly girl. "Let's go Millicent," she told her and walked away from the men. "Let's go wait for Tracey," Cam heard her say. "She's always late."

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked the still shocked Cam.

"Sure," Cam shrugged.

"What do you think?" Blaise pressed on.

"I think," Cam sighed. "You must really be crazy in love if you decided to buy a multimillion company just to throw a surprise party," he shook his head.

"He is," Blaise stated.

"He is," Cam nodded in agreement. Cam sighed again when Blaise walked away from him and his two body guards. He resumed looking at the arriving guests.

Hermione's old friends.

This is going to be a disaster. He just knows it. His thoughts were jostled out by the shock of the sight that greeted him. A red haired male just entered the vicinity. A Weasley? What the bloody hell was Draco Malfoy thinking?

But thoughts that the man could possibly be Ronald Weasley disseminated when a look alike of the same man entered after him. Twins?

His brain didn't have enough time to process that information when a tall lean man stumbled in after them. He looked nervous and out of place. He saw him stutter an apology to the twins before following said twins to their assigned table.

He gulped nervously. He looked to his right, and found Vincent Crabbe, he looked to his left and saw Gregory Goyle. How was he going to warn Hermione now? Yes, he's decided he had to tell Hermione. He'd not only save Hermione from the grueling torture, but he'll be saving Draco from the heartbreak as well. He needed to escape.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you invited those two," Miles grumbled after seeing the two red-haired Weasley look alike enter.<p>

"They're not like their younger siblings," Draco explained. "They're good men," he admitted.

"Of course they are," Miles continued to grumble. "They chose your enterprise rather than my company to order whatever necessities they need for their experiments," he said sourly.

"Like I said," Draco smirked. "Good men with good taste," he added jokingly, earning a glare from the already sour Miles.

"And him?" Miles nodded at the new guest. "Just because he had a _Remembrall_ from our old school days doesn't mean he'll be one for Granger," he said.

"But that's the point," Draco smiled knowingly. "Every single person here is a _Remembrall_ for Hermione. This whole place is like dunking your head inside a _pensieve_ to look at the past," he motioned to the whole room.

"So this place, looking almost like our graduation ball had nothing to do with coincidence," Miles stated, though he was looking for some kind of confirmation from the Slytherin Prince to assure his doubts.

Draco smirked. "You know I don't believe in coincidences," he said. "A Slytherin must always plan ahead to acquire his wanted results," he said with a plastered smirk across his face.

Miles shook his head. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>Draco looked around the vicinity; so far so good. He looked at the time, and figured that Hermione was probably on her way here. He exited the buzzing room, and headed towards the entrance of the grand hotel. And just as he had exited, he saw a black taxi cab entering the vicinity.<p>

He smirked. Just in time.

He walked down the steps, just as the cab pulled up in front of him. He opened the door and Hermione stepped out. She was looking rather radiant, and he couldn't help but flash her one of his charming smiles at her. He practically did a celebratory dance when she returned the smile.

"Draco," she breathed his name out. She sounded exhausted. "Is everything set?" she asked him, and he just stared at her and didn't reply. "What?" she asked now confused.

"You said my name," he stated.

"What?"

"That's the first time you used my name," he continued.

"Oh?" Hermione blushed.

"And yes Hermione," Draco said, noticing her discomfort. "Everything is prepared," he assured her.

She breathed out her relief. "Good," she nodded. He was about to lead her towards the hall, but Hermione stopped him. "Um, Draco," she called to him. He turned to face her. She gulped her nervousness down. "Uh, I—" she stuttered. "I need to talk to you," she said. "After the event," she quickly added when she saw that he was about to speak.

He smiled and nodded his answer of approval.

"I just have something that I needed to tell you," she added.

"We'll talk after then," Draco said and offered her his arm. She took it and he escorted her inside.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked the prestigious halls of the five-star Hotel. The place truly was extravagant. She couldn't help but be awed at the Victorian theme, the warm colors, and the breath taking paintings that decorated the walls. They stopped walking in front of two closed doors, guarded by a man in an expensive black suit.<p>

"Hermione," Draco cleared his throat. "I'd like you to meet Daniel," he introduced her to the man in the expensive suit. "He's the representative from M&D," he informed.

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed and extended her hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said with a warm smile.

"Likewise, Miss Granger," he said, and opened the door slightly.

Hermione's breath hitched when she felt Draco leaned in closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Don't get mad," he said. Hermione turned her head to clearly look at him, confusion was evident in her face, and she didn't notice that Daniel had opened the door wide.

A loud, exclaimed, "SURPRISE!" made her turn to look past the open doors and inside the hidden room. The hall she had designed with Cameron, the hall she hadn't seen yet, was now in front of her to admire. She would've admired her own handiwork, if it weren't for the very familiar faces inside the room.

_Oh shite—_

"Wha-" Hermione's jaw dropped, her eyes widened. She was definitely not expecting this. She turned to the satisfied smirk that graced the Malfoy heir's face.

"Surprise," he whispered. She turned away from him, to better look at the occupants of the room. She saw Cameron in between the two grinning Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. He had a nervous look on his face and was mouthing something at her. He tried to stand up from his sitting position; only to be pushed down by the two's paw-like hands.

She turned to the other guests. Standing by the refreshments was Harry Potter, clapping wildly, with a familiar looking blonde next to him. Hermione's eyes bulged. It was Luna Lovegood! A few feet away from them stood Neville Longbottom, with a nervous smile on his face, standing in between the Weasley twins? George and Fred Weasley were howling and whistling, clapping their hands in excitement.

On the other side of the room, stood Pansy Parkinson, she was near tears as she frantically waved at her to get her attention. Millicent Bulstrode stood behind her with a shy smile on her face. Tracey Davis was beside Pansy, bearing the same ecstatic smile as the other girl had.

Miles Bletchley was standing by the table next to the girls, his champagne glass raised towards her. Adrian Pucey, she remembered, ever the smug one, stood with his arms crossed and a rather smug grin on his face. As if stating; _we got you good_.

What startled her, was the person walking her way towards her; Narcissa Malfoy. She started to tear up. She remembered the older woman; she had been like a mother to her when she and Draco were together. Narcissa gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a hug.

Her eyes were getting blurry. _The tears_, she mentally cursed. She can't cry, she promised herself as her eyes darted around the room. Her eyes widened in realization. The guidelines the company had given to her in decorating the room, she couldn't believe it, but she had actually made the room look exactly like their seventh year graduation ball.

The gigantic chandelier in the center of the room lit the whole room. Silver and gold drapery hung on elegantly on the ceiling, by the tall glass windows. Her favorite flowers littered the area, white roses and orange lilies. There were only a few tables and chairs available to the guests and it surrounded the dance floor. There were also a separate refreshment table and buffet table.

She felt Narcissa whisper something in her ear, and she felt the familiar Magic—magic that she had not used in years, and had greatly missed—danced on her skin. She looked down, and saw that she had magically changed clothes.

She wore a plain white dress; it looked exactly the same as her graduation dress. Except this dress—she felt—was purely made of silk. It hugged her upper torso, reveling a bit of cleavage, but was still modest, and still screamed innocence. The silk hugged around her abdomen and from her waist down, the skirt billowed freely just above her knees.

Her skin glittered and she fingered the pearl necklace around her neck. She felt her ears, and guessed that she wore the matching pearl earrings. Her hair was now tied into a half pony-tail, her bangs gracing her forehead and framing her face. The rest of her hair flowed freely down her back in elegant waves.

Narcissa then started to pull her towards where the stage should be located, if there ever was one. But where a stage should be, there was single lone table, and the most beautiful cake rested atop it. It was a seven tier layered cake and there were two designed bridges that extended at its sides to connect to a three tier layered cake on both sides. White frosting coated it and buttercream swirls surrounded it. Sugar arts of roses and lilies littered the cake. Her eyes bulge at the obvious lettering on the tier cake.

_Happy Birthday Hermione_

She turned to see Draco, watching her carefully. Tears escaped their confines, and she mentally cursed herself. She didn't know whether she should be angry for this deceit or be touched by the thought. Merlin knows, even _she_ forgot her own birthday. No wonder Jason had been calling her since this morning. She didn't bother answering since she knows that he should know that she would be busy for today.

But then she remembered—that's right—they were all gathered here, to support her in remembering her lost memories. And might she add that she didn't actually lose them? And there it was—the panic feeling she had been waiting for.

She turned to Cameron, and hopefully the man would realize the look of horror in her face, and not to mention the scream for _help_. But unfortunately for her, he mirrored the same look as she did, they were both in trouble. Nobody was going to save them now. She had definitely screwed up big time.

"Hermione," a voice startled her out of her private musings, and she was engulfed in another embrace. The person let go, and she looked into the blues eyes belonging to Pansy Parkinson. "You're crying," she stated with a slight chuckle. She was crying too, Hermione wanted to point out, when Pansy wiped the tears from her shocked face. "It's me, Pansy," she smiled sadly. She hugged her again. "Oh, I was so worried. I was in Italy, and when I saw the news I went to yell at the idiot, and then I went to your flat but you were already gone, and nobody can find you anywhere," she babbled. From over Pansy's shoulder, he saw Draco scowl at his friend.

"Pansy, she doesn't know what you're talking about," he growled lowly in warning.

"Oh hush Draco," Pansy said without looking at him. "I missed shopping with you," she told Hermione, as if she wasn't rudely interrupted.

"Shopping?" Hermione cocked a brow. Due to her shock, her brain stopped functioning, and her mouth took over, basically just repeating whatever the other person had said.

"Yeah, I know you hate shopping but you still accompanied me every time I asked you to," she told her.

"Um—"

"Oh!" Pansy suddenly exclaimed. "You remember Millie?" she asked and the burly girl came into view and then Pansy scoffed suddenly. "How stupid of me, of course you don't," she slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Hi Hermione," Millie greeted shyly. "I know you don't remember me but, you helped me a lot," she said. "You always stood up for me, and you even helped me with my boy problems," she blushed.

"Uh—"

"I hope you get your memories back," Millie wished.

"Hey Granger," a timid voice piped up. Hermione turned to voice's owner. The petite Tracey Davis grinned happily at her. "We didn't get along at first but after finding out that we both love romance novels, well," she smiled nervously. "We became friends," she smiled warmly at this. "I hope you start to remember everyone," she said. "Everyone's missed you," she sniffed; Hermione now noticed she was trying to hold the tears back.

"Hermione," a dreamy voice interrupted, and she felt that person, took a strand of her hair and lift it up. Hermione looked at the person, Luna Lovegood, ever still the weird one. "A Nargle is hiding behind your ear," she giggled. "It's telling me that you're keeping a big secret," she whispered, and Hermione paled. "I have a secret too," she told her. "I missed you terribly," she said with a sad smile.

Hermione choked. She wanted to say something, anything, but Draco, had once again, beaten her to the punch. He took her hand and scowled at the people gathered around her. They were starting to suffocate her, and she was slightly thankful to him for pulling her out of there.

"Let's dance," he said to her. It wasn't a request, it was more of a demand, and she wanted to scowl at him, but with her jumbled emotions, she found it hard enough to keep a straight face.

Music started, but Hermione's brain told her that there weren't even any bands present. Just a group of magical people, and then she remembered, yeah, it was probably magic.

"Are you surprised?" she heard Draco ask.

She opened her mouth to answer, but no words emerge.

"Speechless then," Draco chuckled.

Hermione wanted to hit him. She wanted to yell at him, and blame him for putting her in such an awkward position. But then she thought hard. Was it really his fault? She was the one who lied. She was the one who desperately wanted revenge. She was the one who kept sprouting lie after lie and letting it pile up until she wasn't able to handle it anymore. It was all her fault. She should've just taken the Gryffindor way out, and should've told him the entire truth in the beginning, or at least stop it before it had gotten out of control.

But no, she took the Slytherin way out of it. She lied and manipulated people. She fooled people. Maybe Draco had rubbed off on her more than she'd like to admit.

"How?" Hermione managed to ask a question.

"Ah," Draco nodded. "I bought M&D," he confessed. Hermione looked up with wide eyes at him.

She choked. "You _bought_ it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I figured that it was the only way I could _force_ you to spending the day with me," he paused and look around. Hermione did the same and notice a few other people dancing around them. "Even though I have to share you with everyone else," he grimaced at that.

"Draco," Hermione called his attention. "We really need to—"

"Hey," a voice interrupted them and she saw George Weasley give Draco a slap on his shoulder. "Don't hog her," he reprimanded jokingly. "Let me have a dance," he grinned at the scowling Slytherin, and then turned to Hermione. "I won't bite, I promise," he said.

Draco reluctantly let her go and let George take her in his arms. She wanted to yell at Draco's retreating form and to tell him not to leave her because she desperately wanted to talk to him. That and the guilt were killing her. Slowly.

"I don't think an apology would mean anything, especially coming from me," George spoke, after a few moments of silent dancing.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"I'm George Weasley," he introduced himself, though he looked sad and ashamed doing it.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her jaw was tensed, she couldn't stand lying, she was about to snap.

"My younger siblings," he rolled his eyes. "They're a bit immature for their age right now, but they'll get around it, and they'll apologize soon," he said, actually believing the words he said.

"Oh."

"I know you don't remember but, I hope you will soon," he said sincerely.

Hermione tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay, when somebody tapped on George's shoulder and she and he both turned to see the new intruder.

"Quit hogging her George," his twin, Fred, exclaimed in a joking manner.

Hermione tried to give a smile at both brothers, but guessed that her expression is more of a grimace, rather than a comforting smile. Fred took her into his arms and they started to dance to a new track.

"We missed you Hermione," Fred said cheerfully. "Everybody misses you," he said excitedly. "Mum, dad, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur," he listed off. "Even the kids miss you, Teddy and Victoire," he added.

Hermione nearly choked on the sobs she was trying to suppress. "Oh?" she managed to say, though her voice was strained.

"Yeah," Fred said hesitantly, now noticing her distressed expression. "You should come visit," he said, trying to make her happy, little did he knew that he was just making it worse. "Everybody would love to see you again, I'm sure it'll jog your memory a bit," he rambled. "I'll personally make sure that Ron and Ginny aren't present when you do," he said.

Hermione almost crumbled with the mention of Ron and Ginny's name. Even though she felt that they had wronged her, her traitorous heart couldn't help but miss them. Yes, she missed them, all of them.

The song ended, and she was passed around from the gentle Blaise, to the over excited Theo, to the charming Adrian, to the aristocratic Miles and she even danced with Greg and Vince, and didn't even mind that they stepped on her feet quit a few times.

Guiltily, she enjoyed it. Even if it pained he to be lying to them, she couldn't help but enjoy the moment; the moment with her friends, her family, who had all gathered here for her, because they missed her.

After the dance with the Slytherin men, Draco escorted her to where her beautiful tier cake was located. Everybody had gathered around and they each shared a heart-warming memory that they had had with Hermione.

Narcissa shared her thoughts of having her as a daughter-in-law, much to Draco's embarrassment. Pansy stated rather proudly, that Hermione was, and will always be her best friend. Millicent shared that Hermione was the only person who had called her beautiful, inside and out. Tracey shared that Hermione introduced her to such wonderful Muggle romance novels, which made her see the Muggles in a different light. Luna shared, that even though everyone made fun of her because she was an oddity, Hermione was one of the few who stood by her side and defended her from those who had laughed at her.

Neville shared that Hermione was the first _nice_ friend he had ever had. Blaise admitted that he enjoyed Hermione's intellect. Adrian stated that even though Hermione hated Quidditch, he liked that she watched him play just to support him. Theo stated excitedly, that Hermione's one of his best friends, and that he really missed spending time with her. Miles shared that Hermione was one of the few who could actually make him laugh—and that's saying a lot.

The sharing continued, and Hermione wanted to flee and disappear. She made eye contact with Cam—who was no longer guarded—from across the room who gave her a look of defeat. He shook his head and mouthed that he was sorry. She figured that he was probably apologizing for not being able to warn her, but putting that aside, she and Cam needed to escape, or all hell will break loose.

They resumed dancing after she had made her wish and blown her birthday candles. Draco had whispered in her ear that each candle represented each birthday she had forgotten. She almost, literally lost it at that moment.

Neville was her dance partner this time. "I'm really glad that Malfoy invited me to this welcoming-slash-birthday party of yours," he started. "I didn't believe what he said at first, but then Harry came and actually backed him up with what he said; it shocked me really," he admitted. "But I'm glad to be here," he said. "You're one of my few friends who was actually really nice to me when we were at school, even when we were out of school," he told her. "Did you know I had a crush on you when we were at school?" he chuckled. "Oh, right," he mumbled. "Sorry, keep forgetting about the memory loss thing," he rambled on.

Hermione couldn't answer; she was starting to feel her conscience, scraping its way out from its hidden place. She was rescued from talking to him, when Harry interrupted them.

"My turn Neville," Harry chuckled. Neville handed her over to him and Harry took her on a twirl around the dance floor.

He sighed. "I know it's a lot to take," he started. "But this is the only way that," he looked at the blonde man standing in the corner with his friends. "_He_ could think of," he said in an amused tone. "Rather flashy if you asked me," he added with a chuckle.

Hermione turned to Draco and thus the walls she had built to protect herself, came crumbling down in an instant. She wanted to scream. She wanted to escape. She wanted to forget that this all happened. She wanted to take back that moment she lied to him.

"When you get your memories back," he started after a while. "I sure hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," he said. "Even him," he looked at Draco again. "I made some bad decisions, and so did he," he continued. "But we really regret it, for every single second you were gone," he said truthfully.

"Harry, I—" her voice shook.

"He loves you," he said quickly. "He really does," he admitted. "Now I know what you _saw_ in him," he chuckled. "I'm just sorry I realized it a bit too late," he whispered lowly, that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him.

She choked. She turned her head slightly and met those silver eyes that seemed to pull her to him like a very powerful magnet. He smiled at her, that same smile that he gives her that even though he never said it when they were together, tells her that he loves her. Very much. And that's when the dam broke. She stopped dancing, making Harry stop with her as her tears cascaded uncontrollably down her cheeks.

She watched as Draco made his way towards them with pure concern etched in his beautiful face. Harry was panicking at the sudden burst of her emotions.

"Hermione," Harry shook her, but she continued to look a Draco, not breaking any eye contact with him. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Hermione," Draco said when he had finally reached them. Harry turned to look at him, silently asking him what could possibly be bothering her. Draco ignored him and continued to look at Hermione. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. By this time, the music stopped, and everyone had stopped what they were doing, whether they were having small talk, eating or dancing, they had all turned their attention towards her. She who felt like she didn't deserve their worry, she who felt she didn't deserve being in their presence.

"Hermione," Draco had his hands on her shoulder and he lightly shook her. "Did you remember something?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth again. "Stop," she managed to choke out.

"What?" Draco stared at her in confusion.

"Stop it please," she begged, she was shaking, sobbing and crying, and therefore making Draco want to take her in his arms and comfort.

"Wha—"

"I lied to you," she practically screeched, making Draco and Harry take a step away from her instead. She was deathly ashamed of herself at the moment.

Silence.

She swore she could hear a pin dropping a mile away. "I lied to you," she sobbed. She never looked away from his silver eyes, and neither did he. "I lied to all of you," her honey brown orbs silently pleaded with his that he try and understand her, as hypocritical as that sounded, she wanted him to forgive her lies and to try and understand why she did that.

"Draco," her voice pleaded. "I never forgot about you, not even for a single moment," she admitted. "I didn't hurt myself terribly in that car crash," she felt her heavy shoulders ridding off the heavy burden she had to carry ever since she that fateful day they re-met in that Muggle coffee shop. "I never had amnesia."


	10. The One who was Surprised

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One who was Surprised

* * *

><p>Cam could swear he could hear that maddening whistle of an atomic bomb being dropped. He could literally see the chain reaction, one by one, through their shocked faces. When they heard the announcement, then their brains finally comprehending that announcement, and then shock, though he wasn't surprised that Crabbe and Goyle were the last one to react and finally understand it. And then Draco opened his mouth to speak. That's when the atomic destruction that was sure to come, started.<p>

"What?" he managed to choke out in a silent whisper.

"I'm sorry Draco," Hermione sobbed, her voice cracking as she pleaded. It hurt to see the shock look on his face, etched with the shock of lie and the betrayal. "I didn't—" she paused. No, she didn't want to lie anymore. "I didn't mean for it to go this far," she started.

She almost lost it when Draco looked away from her. She could literally see the wheels on his head on full gear, cranking like there's no tomorrow, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She didn't even bother looking at the other people, around her, who were probably sporting the same shock look on their faces. They didn't matter, not even Harry, not right now, all that mattered right now, was the platinum blonde who stood a couple of feet away from her.

He stood tall, his frame was frigid, and he looked lost. He was clenching his fists hard enough that she was afraid his skin would break. He was deathly pale; well, paler than he normally was. She could clearly see his jaw tightened and could visibly see his veins popping out of his neck.

"When you saw me that day, I panicked," she continued when he hadn't said a word. His silence was deafening. "I didn't want to show you how much you had hurt me, and I knew I couldn't keep a straight face because I knew I would break down," her voice was desperate.

"You lied," he whispered, his grey eyes piercing her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What? Was this some kind of sick revenge?" he snarled.

Hermione looked down. She couldn't bear to see the hurt look on his face. She didn't answer. She didn't want to lie anymore. But telling him the truth, actually agreeing to it, will make matters worse for her. But her silence was answer enough. Even she knew that.

"So it _was_ for revenge?" Draco exclaimed, as his anger start to rise.

"It's not like that," she looked up to meet his eyes, and almost cowered at the fiery anger in it. "At first it was," she admitted and looked down to avoid his penetrating gaze. "I really wanted to hurt you as much as you did me. I wanted you to suffer as much as I did. I really hated you," she confessed, her whole body racking in her emotional pain. "But after spending so much time with you," she sniffed; she still couldn't look at his directly in the eye. "I remembered why I loved you, and my love for you overpowered that hate and—"

"Shut up," he growled lowly. She flinched at his cold tone. "Did you honestly expect me to believe that you love me after what you did?" he snarled as he took a threatening step towards her.

Hermione finally found her Gryffindor courage and stood her ground. "I do!" she exclaimed. "I may have made some bad choices, and yes, I lied to you, but do not doubt what I feel about you," she said truthfully, staring deep into his silver eyes. "Draco I wanted to tell you," she said in desperation. "But I never expected this," she gestured around them but never looked away from him.

"So it's my fault?"

"No! I was going to tell you," she said. "But not like this," she added.

"Then why now?" he asked, his voice was rising dangerously. "You didn't think you were such a great actress to finish this scene?" he gestured angrily around them, making Hermione recoil. "You couldn't wait until after this pathetic scene to tell me? You just decided to humiliate me instead, in front of all my friends, _your_ friends, and my mother?" he was on a rampage. He was breathing heavily and he was trying to control it. She didn't answer, she was silently crying, and he was gritting his teeth hard enough to break them. After a moment of silence, he inhaled and exhaled. Then he spoke; "then we're even," he dismissed with a tone that was cold and flat.

"Draco!" Hermione desperately clutched onto his hand and silently pleaded. "Just let me explain," she pleaded. He looked down at where their bodies met, her hands clutching onto his.

"I think you've done enough explaining," his voice shook. "I don't want to hear anymore," he grabbed her wrists and pushed them down to break his contact with her.

That was when Hermione felt her knees buckle, her shaking body couldn't hold her up any longer and she dropped to the floor; her bare knees hitting the red plush carpet, the white skirt of her dress flowing around her. She couldn't look up. Her eyes were glued to the patterns on the carpet. She saw his feet leave her sight. She could hear the sounds of his shoes connecting with the carpet behind her, and then a loud pop was heard. He was gone.

After a while, she debated whether she should raise her head and confront the others who took a moment of their precious time to be here only to be lied to. It seemed impossible, because her crying won't cease, so she won't be able to properly apologize to them. Her body went rigid when she felt strong arms around her.

"Hermione," Cam's soothing voice whispered in her ear. "Let's leave, okay?" he was also trying to hold the tears back. Cam wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at all these people. He knew his friend had done wrong, and she probably deserve all the things that Draco had said. But his Hermione biased side screamed in retaliation. That she probably would have never lied in the first place if Draco-_sodding-_Malfoy hadn't hurt her in the first place.

Hermione merely nodded her head in agreement, and she felt Cam pull her up to stand on her feet. She held her head down. She was too ashamed to meet the disappointed looks the people around her were probably shooting at her. They turned their backs to the magical people, and walked a couple of steps before she felt that familiar pull in her gut.

* * *

><p>Theo was beyond angry. He was in the borderline of going on a rampage. She didn't just lie to Draco; she lied to all of them. He angrily walked down the familiar halls of Malfoy Manor, heading towards Draco's study. Narcissa had apparated home earlier, knowing that her son would seek the Manor's walls for comfort instead of his own flat in Diagon Alley. Blaise and Miles had stayed behind to instruct the representative for M&amp;D to clean the place up.<p>

He on the other hand, took a quick stop at the Leaky Cauldron to get a shot of Firewhiskey, and then to yell at that moronic private detective of his. But first, he needed the drink. When he arrived at the Manor, the house elf informed him that the rest of his friends where in Draco's study already. He had the urge to kick the elf, remembering that Hermione was fond of them. He wanted to cause her even just a portion of hurt even if it wasn't completely directed at her.

He passed the chance when the elf disappeared; probably sensing his anger, and was left to roam the halls towards the room where they all usually meet. He wanted to rant, so when he reached the doors to Draco's study, he ranted. He barged in ranting without even knocking, surprising his fellow snakes inside the room.

Draco was silently seating behind his desk, with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand, his legs crossed and an apathetic look in his face. But Theo and everyone else in the room knew better. He was fuming mad. Miles, stood by the bookcase, the man really can't sit still when anxious. Adrian and Blaise shared a couch, and across from them on the other couch, sat Gregory and Vincent.

"I can't believe we fell for that stupid trick," Theo went on. "Guys," his voice turned playful. "I slipped and knocked my head on the table," he pointed at the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Who am I?" he turned to Blaise. "Where am I?" he frantically looked around. "Who are you?" he turned to Greg. "Who am I again?" he mocked with a frustrated growl and started pacing the room.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Theo's antics. The only reason their friend was that angry was because Theo was very fond of Hermione, and had thought her to be like a baby sister. And being hurt by the person you had considered to be your family was, well, heart wrenching.

When Theo's supposed _ranting rampage_ was over. He walked over to where Adrian and Blaise were seated and plopped down between them. Silence overcame the room, and none dared to break it. That is, until Miles sighed.

"You know," Miles started. "If we weren't in the receiving end of this, I'd applaud her tactics," he commended. "It's so," he paused and searched his head for the right words to describe her attitude. "So _Slytherin_," he decided. Everybody, saved for one silent blonde, nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think we rubbed off on her for more than what's necessary," Adrian muttered.

"I knew we should've fired that stupid private detective a long time ago," Blaise mumbled in frustration.

"Uh, now that you've mentioned him," Theo gulped and pulled out the folder that was tucked underneath his robes. "He gave me this after I gave him an earful," he laid the folder out on the coffee table.

Adrian grabbed it and opened it. "So she really did get into a car accident?" he asked out loud, Draco slightly showed interest at this point.

"She wasn't that hurt," Theo rolled his eyes. "She was in the Muggle hospital for a week, but was released in proper condition after that," he added.

"Well that's one thing she didn't lie about, out of the hundreds," Blaise grumbled.

"Hundreds?" Miles cocked a brow. "Aren't you pushing that a bit?" he asked.

"It doesn't even matter now," Blaise shook his head. "Who is this private detective of yours anyways?" he asked and then turned to Theo, and everyone did so accordingly, waiting for his answer.

"Coruncrivy," Theo mumbled.

"What?" Blaise strained his ears.

"Colin Creevy," Theo said loudly and more clear.

Silence engulfed the room once again. Blaise bolted from his seat. "What?" he asked in disbelief, after remembering the tiny skinny kid from their Hogwarts years, who used to stalked Harry Potter around with that annoying camera of his.

"He's considered to be good," Theo defended.

"Colin Creevy is your absolute detective? Are you joking?" Blaise shook his head in exasperation and sat back down. Not much can be done with that now.

"Well he was good," Theo argued still.

"Enough of this," Miles scolded the two. "It doesn't even matter anymore, it's over," he concluded.

"Um," Theo scratched his head after another moment of silence. "What are you planning now Draco?" he asked. And everybody turned to the still silent man, whose eyes were lost in the starry night scenery outside his window.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes the rays of the sun gently grazed her face. She looked around and she immediately knew where she was. The room was familiar, even though she hadn't stepped in it for years. The question was; what was she doing here? She racked her brains for what she remembered last, and sadness and defeat quickly took over her.<p>

"Hey," a voice snapped her out of her self-pity. She turned and saw Cameron exiting the bathroom. "You're awake," he stated, and went to sit by her side.

"What have I done?" she asked with pure terror.

"You," Cam stressed the word, trying to search a good word that'll describe her screw up. "Screwed up," he said, not trying to bother with niceties.

Hermione groaned. "Stupid, stupid," she berated herself while lightly hitting herself in the process. "I can't believe I did that," she whined.

"I couldn't either," Cam shook his head. "Couldn't you have waited at least _after_ the party?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Could you?" she asked back. "After they passed me around from one person to the other, telling me these wonderful experiences, stories, or memories they had with me since first year? I couldn't take it anymore, I just snapped. I couldn't keep on lying, I couldn't keep looking at them in the eyes, knowing that I was deceiving all of them," she ranted. "And Draco," she sighed. "The way he looked at me, did you see that?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "It was just like before, and it scared me, because I knew I was lying and I knew—" she groaned. "Oh, what have I done?" she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head in disbelief of her unusual actions.

"Okay, calm down," Cam said.

Hermione looked up suddenly, not letting Cameron continue with what he was about to say. "Wait, what are we doing here?" she asked him, all the while silently praying for the tears not to fall.

"Don't ask me," Cam's mood suddenly changed. "Ask that stupid friend of yours," he said, clearly disgruntled about something. "Honestly," here it comes, Cam's infamous ranting. "I'm a squib! I may know magic, but that doesn't mean I've practiced it, hence my label of a Squib!" he exclaimed. "Honestly, _apparating_ me without warning, and the feeling of being sucked through a tight tube," he ranted. "Magic people should really think about lubricating that tube for easy access you know," he finally stopped, but continued mumbling in anger.

Hermione gapped incredulously at her friend. She would've found the whole situation rather funny if it weren't for the event that happened yesterday. Her silent musings were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. She and Cam both turned to look at the door, and it opened to reveal the familiar face of her lightning-scarred friend.

"Harry," Hermione breathed his name out. "What—" she started, but wasn't entirely sure which question she wanted to ask her. Like what the bloody hell was she doing here, or why did he take her to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, knowing that Ginny lives with him here and that she still, clearly, hates her, oh, and the most important question; why wasn't he mad at her like Draco was?

She wouldn't even blame him if he was mad at her. She'd actually welcome it. She truly believed that she deserved to be yelled at. She actually wanted Harry to start throwing things around and start yelling at her for lying and deceiving all of them for having to go through all that trouble of _trying_ to get her _lost_ memories back. Not to mention Draco had to buy a multimillion company just to throw her a Birthday Party in secret.

Harry plopped down beside her and gave her a warm smile, the kind of smile that she was secretly craving for; the warm smile of understanding, and of forgiveness. Her resolved faltered and the tears fell. Harry hugged her and she clung to him crying and sobbing hard.

"I've made a mess," she cried.

"You did," Harry agreed as he rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm his friend down.

"He's so mad at me," she went on.

"He is," Harry nodded.

"But you're not?" she pulled away to look at him.

"Oh, I am," Harry corrected her.

"And this is you being mad?" Hermione was confused.

"Well, was," he corrected himself.

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"Hermione," he reached out to wipe her tears away. "I was mad for a second," he explained. "But I was more disappointed," he admitted, and Hermione bowed her head low in shame. "I mean, what happened to your Gryffindor courage?" he asked. "That little stunt you pulled was so Slytherin," he stated, with a slight amused tone. "But I don't blame you either," he continued with a sigh. "I kind of understand why you did that," he said. "I mean, if I was in your situation, I would've panicked too," he continued. "But," a playful grin graced his features. "What were you thinking and where in Merlin's name did you get the amnesiac idea from?" he laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Anytime," Harry smiled. "I did promise I'd stand by your side, no matter what happens," he smiled comfortingly.

Hermione wiped her tears away. "Um, what about—" she started.

"Don't worry," Harry stopped her. "Ginny decided we needed a break. She's not in the house," he informed her. After seeing the sad and disappointed look in his friend's face, he cleared his throat and added; "She'll come around, Ron too," he smiled.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione thanked him again with a smile directed at him.

"Now, I suggest you stay here for a while," Harry said in an almost demanding tone. "I think you need a break," he added.

"I think so too," Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Kreacher's missed you," Harry smiled playfully.

Hermione smiled. "I missed the magic," she admitted.

"Maybe it's time you return?" Harry suggested.

"After what happened," Hermione sighed. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she said.

Harry nodded and stood from his spot. "I'll be down stairs in the kitchen, have breakfast," he said before exiting the room. Once Harry was out of the room, she turned to the still fuming Cam, who thankfully held his retorts back when Harry came in.

"I called Jason last night," Cam started. "He was really worried." Hermione groaned. She'd forgotten all about Jason through the roller coaster of emotions she'd experienced yesterday.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "I don't remember anything after the—"

"Yeah, well, you passed out from crying so much," Cam started. "And obviously we spent the night here," he shrugged. "And I refused to have my own room, even though Potter insisted," he added while pointing to the bed adjacent to hers. "Honestly, this place gives me the creeps," he shuddered.

Hermione listened to him ramble on. But all she could focus on was the guilt. There was somebody back home, in the Muggle world, a person who cares about her deeply, and she was declaring to a group of Magical people that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. Her feelings for Jason might not be able to compare with what she feels about Draco, but Jason didn't deserve this. He deserved much more, something that she was sure she cannot give him.

She threw the covers off her, and Cam took the time to stop talking. "What are you doing?" he asked, as he watched her place her jacket over her shoulders.

"I have to go," Hermione said. "We need to go," she said.

"You just told Harry you'd be staying here," Cam argued. Truthfully, Cam wanted Hermione here and away from the agency, where she'd only be reminded of Draco Malfoy. He wanted his friend to have a proper break, a break from all the drama that ensued just yesterday.

"We'll be back," Hermione ensured him. "I just need to talk to Jason," Hermione said.

Cam's eyes widened. "About what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "But he doesn't deserved this," she said.

"Hermione," Cam stood from his spot. "You're not planning on ending it with him are you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

"Okay," Cam breathed out. "Just think about this first," Cam advised. "Jason loves you," he said.

"I know that," Hermione sighed. "And I love him," she said. "But the things with Draco right now," she started.

"What things?" Cam asked. "There are no things going on between you and Draco," he said. "You'd be lucky if he actually talked to you again," he went on. "Gods Hermione, you're supposed to be married in a month," he told her, and saw her visibly flinched. He paused to take a breather. "I'm sorry," Cam apologized. "But I don't want you to get hurt anymore, I don't want you to continue having hope that he'd still be with you after all that happened," he said. "It might, but it's tough," he said truthfully.

Hermione dropped to seat on the edge of her bed. "I know," Hermione sighed. "I just," she started, but found she couldn't finish what she wanted to say. What did she want to say? She wanted to win Draco back, but keep Jason as a safety net, incase Draco doesn't want to be with her? That wasn't right. It just wasn't her.

Cam sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll go talk to Harry before he leaves for work," he told her before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Cam walked down the creepy hallway and down the stairs, almost tripping over the grumbling house elf who was sweeping the staircase. He entered the kitchen and saw Harry gaping in disbelief at what appeared to be this morning's newspaper.<p>

"Anything interesting?" he asked Harry.

Harry jumped in shock, and turned to look at the intruder. "Uh," he stuttered.

"Hermione and I are going to the Muggle world for a while," he told him. "We'd be back in the afternoon," he said.

"Okay," Harry nodded numbly.

"What is it?" Cam asked, not particularly liking the way Harry was acting.

"Um," he cleared his throat before handing the newspaper to him. Cam took it and looked at the front page. His eyes widened and he looked up to meet the same shock expression of Harry Potter.

"What?" Cam asked.

"I don't know," Harry shook his head.

"That's fast," Cam said.

"I know," Harry nodded.

"How?" Cam asked.

"I don't know," Harry shook his head. "But I have to go," he said, looking at the time. "I'm going to be late, and I'll try and go talk to him" he told him.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, he loves her," Harry sighed. "I saw it," he added. "And he's just making rash decisions because he's upset," he explained. "And Malfoy's just childish that way," he quickly added, not wanting Cameron to think that he knows how Draco Malfoy think and act. "But make sure Hermione doesn't see that," he pointed to the newspaper in his hands before disappearing.

"No problem," Cam muttered to no one in particular. He was still reading the article in disbelief.

"Hey," Hermione entered the kitchen, and Cam dropped the newspaper in shock and a squeal, while turning to face his friend.

"Hermione," he clutched his chest, his heart thumping at an incredible pace. "Don't scare me like that," he reprimanded. "I think I remember telling you that this house freaks me out," he exclaimed.

The newspaper forgotten by him, was unfortunately, noticed by Hermione. Her face brightened at the sight of it. She walked towards her friend, and bent low to retrieve the newspaper. Cam's eyes widened and tried to grab it away from her, but Hermione was quick to walk away from him.

"The _Daily Prophet_," she said. "I haven't read the paper in years," she said with a hint of excitement.

"Uh, Hermione—" Cam started. He was following Hermione around the kitchen, trying desperately to snatch the paper from her hands, to no avail.

Hermione turned the paper to read the main headline, and Cam saw the blood drain from her face. She stood frozen. Her eyes slightly widened at what she had read and her mouth dropping open in surprise. She prayed it wasn't true. But it was clearly written there. No matter how many times she tried to rub her eyes, to reread the headline, it didn't change. It couldn't be true. She didn't want it to be true. But the evidence was there in her hands.

It was clearly written there. In big, capital letters:

_**MALFOY HEIR FINALLY ENGAGED**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In Draco Malfoy's words; "I want Hermione Granger! … and a rocket ship." … and your Reviews! ^.^


	11. The One who Jumped into Conclusions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One who Jumped into Conclusions

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy strolled into her son's bedroom, not bothering to knock, as accustomed to someone with her upbringing. She walked up to her son's sleeping form underneath the emerald silk covers. She pulled the covers off of him, and threw the newspaper over his exposed stomach.<p>

Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, the newspaper dropping onto his lap. The words clearly written on the headline, made his eyes bulge, and were enough to completely wake him up.

"What the bloody hell?" he cursed as he clutched the newspaper in his hands.

"Is that a rumor?" Narcissa asked, perturbed at her son's shocked reaction.

"That man cannot seriously keep his mouth shut," he grumbled, not hearing his mother's question.

"It's true?" Narcissa narrowed his eyes at him. "And I have to learn about it from the newspaper?" she shrieked, and her whole aura of calm and grace, breaking down due to her son.

"Not yet," Draco yawned, and stretched, as if the whole ordeal wasn't anything to be excited about, or, in Narcissa's case, to be worried about. "I have yet to ask her," he said before getting up from his four poster bed.

"Ask _who_?" Narcissa stressed as she followed her son around his room. "_Who_, Draco?" she asked again. He was inside his closet, looking for appropriate attire to wear.

"Mother," Draco sighed exasperatedly, pausing in his haste to escape towards the bathroom. "I'll explain everything," he promised her. "I'll meet you for breakfast in the garden," he smiled before closing the bathroom door shut.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran.<p>

She didn't even hear Cam calling for her when she dashed out of the house and into the summer morning. Shouldn't the weather be like a mirror of what she was feeling? She wanted grey clouds, and a strong cold wind. But the day was too bright and perfect, a complete contrast to what she was feeling, as if the gods above were mocking her.

She didn't know where her feet were taking her. She apparated at one point—something she had never done in a while—but still not aware of her destination, and kept on running. But soon, the streets, the alleyways, became too familiar. And then she saw it. The Leaky Cauldron. She paused, her watery eyes blurring her vision as she crossed the street towards that familiar pub.

She opened the door, and the sweet scent of nostalgia hit her. The pub was quiet in the morning; the small number of people kept to themselves, and didn't even notice her come in. She kept on walking, with her head held high with a proper destination in mind. But before she could reach the back, she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Hermione!"

She turned, now entirely sure that she wasn't imagining it. What she saw made her heart pace, her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She gulped, and managed to force a smile on her face.

"Hey Neville," she greeted uncomfortably.

Neville must've noticed her discomfort, and gave her a warm and comforting smile. "Don't worry Hermione," he said. "I'm not mad at you," he assured her.

"You're not?" Hermione asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "We're _all_ not," he stressed.

"How can you not?" she asked in desperation. "After what I did," she paused and the memories from the previous night rushed back to her jumbled thoughts.

"Well," Neville hesitated after seeing her apologetic face. "We were disappointed," he said unsurely. Hermione groaned, and buried her face in her hands. Neville panicked. "Uh! No!" he shook his head and hands wildly, anything to stop the tears. "I swear we're not mad," he added. "Even Fred and George decided to keep this from the rest of their family so that they won't think any more badly of you," he stuttered.

"I could care less what the other Weasley family members thought of me," she said, only thinking of Ron and Ginny. "As long as Fred and George aren't that mad?" she chanced a hopeful look on Neville.

"They're not," Neville shook his head. "They actually thought it was funny," he chuckled. "You know how they are," he shrugged. "Everything is a practical joke to them," he laughed.

Hermione smiled for the first time that day. "Thank you Neville," she said sincerely.

"Are you here to look for Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "I'd try his main office, a couple of stores past the Gringotts bank," he said. "He's always, usually there," he advised.

"Thank you," she nodded and made to leave, going to the back of the pub, and finding that familiar brick wall that separated her safe haven from the world she left as a villain.

She took a deep breath, took out her wand, and tapped the bricks, counterclockwise, and waited patiently, as the bricks retracted and opened a path to the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

She didn't bother hiding her face. Let them see. Let him know. She took a deep breath, and took that one big step, back to the world she thought she would never step foot on again. She walked briskly, following the trail that Neville had said. Soon enough people started noticing, people had started staring, whispering and pointing. She caught phrases like;

_Is that Hermione Granger?_

_It is!_

_The nerve of her!_

_How thick skinned—_

_Showing her face here—_

_After what she did—_

_Poor Ron Weasley—_

_Another one of Malfoy's whores—_

_Deserved what she got, that one did—_

_Betrayed her friends—_

She tried to block out the harsh whisperings and try as she might, couldn't control the tears that threatened to fall due to their harsh words. But she braved it. If she could help bring down the strongest Dark Wizard the Magical world had ever encountered, then she could brave walking past a throng of gossipers.

She found the building quickly, it was hard to miss the luxurious building, everything about it screamed 'Malfoy'. She entered and went ahead to the front desk, where two women sat, answering questions of those who had entered the building. One of the women gasped when she took sight of her. This time, for the last time, Hermione decided to tell a lie.

"I have a meeting with Draco Malfoy," she said with confidence. "Can you direct me to his office?" she asked, as politely as she could

"Fourth floor," the woman answered in a trance like state.

"Thank you," she said before disappearing towards the lifts that would take her to the fourth floor. She was thankful that she was the only on board the lift, therefore she had a little bit of time to panic over her drastic decisions.

The bell rang, signaling that she had reached her designated floor. Hermione quickly straightened herself up, just as the doors opened to reveal another front desk, this time, only one person was present, and she seemed shock to find the former golden girl that appeared behind the elevator doors. Hermione walked confidently towards her.

"I'm here to see Draco Malfoy," she told the woman.

"Um, yes," she stuttered. "Do you have an appointment with Mister Malfoy?" she asked nervously.

"I don't," Hermione said. "But just tell him, Hermione Granger's here to see him," she said.

"I would," the woman started unsurely. "But Mister Malfoy went out to lunch just fifteen minutes ago," she said.

"Do you know where?" she asked, the lady shook her head 'no'. "Is it all right for me to wait for him here?" she asked.

Again, the lady shook her head. "I'm sorry, but policy is, you can't even be here without an appointment," she said. "I don't know who directed you here," she said. "But Mister Malfoy doesn't tolerate having surprise guests," she said. "If you don't leave, I'm required to call security," she said pityingly.

Hermione sighed dejectedly. "I understand," she said. "But can I leave him a message—"

"Granger?" a shock voice interrupted her pleading, and she turned towards the now open elevator doors, to find a surprised Theodore Nott. "What are you—"

"Thank you," Hermione said to the lady, cutting Theo's question off, and quickly boarding the lift with the still shock Theo. She pressed the button that would take them back to the First Floor, trapping, and forcefully kidnapping Theo with her.

"What are you doing?" Theo stuttered.

"I'm here to see Draco," she answered.

Theo's confused expression took a drastic change. "Haven't you caused enough trouble," he hissed.

"Don't even start," Hermione warned, finally finding her Gryffindor courage. "I know I've wronged Draco, I know I've lied to him, and I know I've hurt him, but guess what Theo? I was in his position once, and I know how it felt like; to be lied to, to be hurt by the person you love most, I _know_ how it felt like. And I'm very ashamed that I caused Draco to feel the same thing I promised myself I would never let any of my love ones feel.

But here's the difference between Draco and I; I'm not afraid to say I'm wrong, I'm not afraid to apologize. I know. I know that my apology won't mean anything, but I'm willing to try. He did it for me; I could do it for him. I'm not going to wait three fucking years and a chance of faith before I apologize to him. I can't lose him. I won't lose him. I'm afraid to lose him."

The lift stopped, the doors opened to a couple of men in business suits, surprised at what greeted them. Hermione had an angry finger pointed at the cowering Theo, who was digesting everything Hermione had said. Hermione turned to the shocked men.

"Sorry, but this lift is occupied, please take the other one," she said before pressing the elevator doors closed, and pressing that button that would take them back to the fourth floor. "And now he's engaged!" She exclaimed, resuming her previous rant. "You and I both know that Draco does the stupidest things when his ego's been broken. I know him," she stressed. "You know him. And I know you. I know that you're here, just as I am, to ask about this engagement, this engagement that he never told you about. He doesn't love her. You know he doesn't," she said, almost in desperation. The door opened again, this time, meeting the shock face of the receptionist.

Theo sighed. He straightened up and closed the elevator doors and pressed the button that would take them back down to the first floor. She was right. He knew it. Hermione Granger was always right. "I'm not sure where he is," he started. "But I have an idea," he told her.

Hermione nodded. "I know it would mean nothing but," she paused and looked at Theo. Out of all of Draco's Slytherin friends, Theo was the person she was closest to. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I know," Theo nodded. "Me too," he said. And Hermione smiled. It was the closest to forgiveness that she could get. And forgiven she was. He took a step closer to her and pulled her into a warm embrace, she returned the embrace and before he pulled away, he muttered: "I hope this ends up as a happy ending," making Hermione laugh. Theo had always been childish.

"Thank you, Theo," she said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah," Theo shrugged her sincerity off. It always made a Slytherin uncomfortable. "Just, enough with the tears," he added apathetically.

Hermione nodded happily, brushing the tears away.

* * *

><p>They had been to three different restaurants already. She was a complete mess. Her hair was falling out of her loose bun, and her baggy muggle clothe, her red, bloodshot eyes and her tear stained face weren't helping at all.<p>

"Please Merlin, let him be in this one," Theo pleaded to no one in particular and the pair entered an elegant French fine dining restaurant. She and Theo looked around, searching for that familiar platinum lock. "There!" He pointed to the far corner of the restaurant. Hermione turned to where he was pointing, relief washing over her, only to be distressed once again, when she caught sight that he wasn't alone.

"Who?" she asked in confusion, unable to finish her sentence, but she knew that Theo understood her question.

"It's Astoria Greengrass," Theo answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Who?" she asked again.

"Astoria Greengrass," Theo repeated.

"Greengrass? As in Daphne Greengrass?" she asked.

Theo nodded. "That's her younger sister," he said.

"Draco and her dated briefly, it was, a very confusing relationship," he threaded carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing and hurt Hermione. "One day they were together, and then the next, they weren't," he explained.

"I see," Hermione nodded.

"Narcissa really hated her," he added, trying to appease the upset look on Hermione's face. "Always said that she was too high strung," he went on. "We all didn't like her," he added.

"May I help you sir?" a feminine voice interrupted their private conversation and Theo turned to look at her with a bright smile on his face. and before he could answer her question, Hermione had beaten him to it.

"No need," she said, before stalking off towards the pair who seemed to be enjoying lunch together.

"Granger, what are you—" he watched as she stalked past him. "Granger!" he exclaimed, and was left with no choice but to follow her.

Draco was obviously saying something to his companion, but he stopped mid-sentence, when he caught sight of Hermione making her way towards them, with Theo hot on her heels. Before he could voice out his question, Hermione was already before him and had asked the question he was _supposed_ to ask.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she snarled. Draco felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. How long has it been since he encountered a flaming mad Hermione Granger?

"That should be _my_ question, Granger," he sneered.

"_Your_ question? I'm not the one who's—" she turned to his stunned companion and had nearly burst out laughing. Astoria Greengrass, with chocolate brown hair, and honey amber eyes, if she weren't so angry she would've been flattered, and a bit disturbed. Talk about replacement. "Her?" she sputtered.

"What?" Draco glared at her. But he didn't let her continue. "If I were you, I'd walk away now Granger," he threatened. "People are going to talk," he warned and looked around the vicinity. There weren't a lot of people, it being an afternoon. But people were starting to gather outside the restaurant and people inside were listening intently.

"Let them talk Draco, they've talked about me behind my back numerous times already, what's a few more going to do to me?" she said in defeat.

"Hermione—" he clenched his teeth, his voice warning her to stop and just leave.

Hermione crouched low, her hands gripping the edge of the table, gripping on the white table cloth, her whole weight rested on her ankles. She didn't think it wise to apologize while towering over someone. It didn't matter, she always loved looking up to meet his gaze and she knew he did too.

"Draco, listen to me," she pleaded. He looked away from her, his gaze fixated on the scene outside. "I know what I did was wrong," she sobbed, trying not to let his cold shoulder attitude towards her affect her. "I know I lied to you, I know I hurt you," she continued, not caring if the whole restaurant knew about their business, not caring if the whole Wizarding world soon know, all that mattered was the man before her. "But what you're doing is wrong," she said.

"Wrong?" his head did a violent snap towards her, nearly startling her and almost made her lose her balance. "What would you know if what I'm doing is neither right nor wrong?" he questioned.

"The engagement, you dolt," Hermione screeched, and couldn't help but stand up to tower over him.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco stood, towering over her. He was about to retort, but he suddenly digested what she had said. "What?" he asked, now confused.

"The engagement you prat," Hermione hit him in the chest with her closed fists. "You don't love her," she exclaimed. _You love me_, she wanted to add.

He took hold of her pounding fist. "And how would you know that?" he snarled. "I could be head over heels in love with her," he started. "Maybe I was in love with her before I met you again, maybe I felt guilt that you lost your _fucking_ memory," he whispered lowly that no one else but the both of them could hear. "Maybe because of that guilt that made me think that I fucking love you," he snarled.

Hermione gaped, with wide teary eyes at him. "You don't mean that," she shook her head. "Draco, please," she cried. "I love you," she said. "You know I do, why else would I be here?" she stated.

"Maybe it's best we don't see each other anymore," he mumbled, his energy gone, he looked defeated and tired and it pained her. It pained her greatly.

"Thank you," she whispered unconsciously. Draco looked up with questioning eyes. Even Theo who was silently watching wanted to voice out, to ask what she meant about that. But they didn't need to ask, for Hermione was already planning on telling him why. "For making it easier for me," she sighed, silent tears streaming down her pale, fatigued face. "I'm sorry I ever loved you," she choked. She was broken, beyond repair, and she knew it. She had given her heart to Draco, she never got it back, and when he did return it, it was already broken into a thousand irreparable pieces. She turned away with heavy shoulders, and forced her heavy legs, that seemed to weight more than it should to start walking, to never look back, to keep going, and forget Draco Malfoy ever existed.

Draco poised to stop her, to follow her, anything to stop her from leaving. But he knew it was too late, even if she was still there, he knew he had hurt her, far more than not returning those three words that could be easily said but held so much meaning, so much weight of dedication and commitment.

It was hard for a man like he, who grew up in a household with no signs, no display and dedication of love, he never learned how to, nobody had ever showed him, not even his own mother. There were no hugs, no kisses of love, nothing. So he threated on unknown territory, like a blind man finding his way, and he knew he botched up badly. He was unsure and he was afraid. But never the less, he had said those words to her, but in return he was lied to and he had hurt.

He never experienced such hurt before, such betrayal from someone he claimed to love; he felt his chest would explode. Even if he had forgiven her, could he take her back and start a new relationship with her, a relationship that started with a push and pull of lies and deceit? Was it worth it to try? Was she worth it? Were they worth it?

* * *

><p>Hermione emerged from the restaurant; her vision blurry, she didn't know if it was caused by her own tears or the flashing bulbs of the cameras in front of her. Reporters surrounded her and questions were thrown, her sense could barely make up what they were saying.<p>

—_what are you doing back in the Wizarding world?_

—_are you and Draco Malfoy back together?_

—_have you spoken to your old friends?_

—_were you fighting, what were you fighting about?_

—_are you the one Draco Malfoy's engaged to?_

The words were soon lost to her. Her knees felt weak, her chest pounding in pain, cameras be damned, she had just lost everything. She had lost him. She choked out a sob and dropped to the ground on her knees, her palms supporting her sudden drop, but the buzzing noises, the flashing white light didn't go away. She felt like she was suffocating, but she didn't care, not anymore.

She didn't know how long she kneeled there, in front of all the prying eyes, but then she felt strong arms wrapped around her shoulder and with strength, hoisted her up to her feet. She knew those arms didn't belong to him, but she couldn't help but hope, she looked up and met the familiar sea green eyes, and the distinguished lightning scar on his forehead.

"Harry," she sobbed, grasping his shirt, and sobbing wildly on his chest.

"Hermione," Harry gasped, he was out of breath, trying to shield her away from the flashing cameras. "What are you doing here?" he nearly shook her. "I told you stay in Grimmauld Place," he scolded, and started walking, pushing the reporters away.

"Harry Potter," a nauseating, familiar voice stopped them from leaving any further. "A comment about the situation?" Rita Skeeter waited, her magical quill and pad suspended in the air, waiting with surprising patience.

"Move Skeeter," Harry warned, his voice dropping dangerously low.

"Did you know that Hermione Granger would be back?" she continued, ignoring Harry's warning tone. If Harry Potter grew up without any etiquette, he would've punched Rita Skeeter right there and then.

"Move. Now. Or I'll forcefully make you," he said dangerously, his eyes narrowing in warning.

Rita gulped and stepped aside, to let the man who saved the Wizarding world pass by with his best friend in his arms. Front page news gone in an instant. But then again, she didn't need _all_ the facts.


	12. The One where it's Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wah! Most people wanted a happy ending, and some people don't. What to do what to do… hmm… Maybe I'll do both? But I've already made my decision and I'm sticking to it. But I'm also a crowd pleaser so I've decided to satisfy both parties. And there really isn't any other way to say it without giving it away, but this chapter is written to be like a final chapter to some of you, and I believe it's also safe to say that the next chapter (13) would be the final one to some of you.

Well, I enjoyed reading the reviews from the previous chapter. And as promised, here's the next early and extra-long chapter…

And as always … I did not proofread this story, and I didn't have it proofread. So expect mistakes, ones that I will probably go back to and change, if I have the time. I do apologize beforehand for those mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I Again?<br>**_Aoi Megami  
><em>The One where it's Over

* * *

><p>Rita Skeeter paced her private office, thinking about the events that had happened earlier, and plotting her next move. Hermione Granger's sudden reappearance would be headline news tomorrow morning, that's certain. But why did she come back? After years of isolation, there must've been some reason that made her, once again, walk the streets of the Magical world.<p>

Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's romance was the talk of the Magical community. Hermione Granger's circle of friends, meaning; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley, weren't particularly supportive of the relationship, their silence and their lack of contact with the brainy third of the Golden Trio was enough proof of that.

Then came the startling article—Rita was still holding a grudge of not being the one who was able to break that startling news—about the Malfoy heir, being in the arms of a woman, who was not Hermione Granger. So that meant they had a breaking out, with reasons still unknown to the Magical community. Ronald Weasley definitely gave a happy quote of approval about the break up. What was it he said that time? Ginny Weasley wasn't silent as well. Overall, her friends were ecstatic about the break up.

But that wasn't the case a few days later. They were suddenly—how should she put it? Sour? Bitter? Upset?—over the female member of the Golden Trio. The two youngest Weasleys undeniably voiced out their thoughts about her after that. How Hermione Granger chose the Death Eater's son over the war hero Ronald Weasley. How she played with his heart, made him wait for her, only to trample his hopes in the end.

It was also around that time that Hermione Granger disappeared.

But that couldn't be the only reason, could it? Well, being hated by the two war heroes and the heroes' girlfriend and sister would be enough to chase anybody out of their world, but not Hermione Granger. She knew Hermione Granger. This was not enough to chase the girl out. Things must've been said that made the girl leave, or some certain events.

And now she's back. Caught in a heated argument with Draco Malfoy of all people, an argument that none could seem to retell, a silencing charm around them perhaps? It was probably casted by that Theodore Nott, to keep the _business_ private. And then Hermione Granger left, crying, she looked broken, only to be saved by Harry Potter, the one person she had supposedly betrayed due to a relationship with the Malfoy heir.

So that leaves her with one important question.

What was Draco Malfoy's involvement in all of this?

The breakup couldn't be the reason why she left. Could it? It could be a part of it. But no, there has to be more to it, and if anybody could dig dirty secrets out, it was Rita Skeeter herself.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Cam scolded as he rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's back. "I thought you were going to see Jason, and then you come back telling me you went to see Malfoy instead?" he continued scolding her. "Hermione you're supposed to be smart, he was still hurting with what you did to him, and confronting him, accusing him of doing stupid things was not the right approach!"<p>

Hermione sobbed harder. She knew this or course. She knew she baited him, but she wasn't thinking. All she could think about was Draco in the end of that aisle, waiting for the wrong bride. She had always dreamed to be that bride, and due to her foolishness, and again, not considering Draco's feelings, everything ended disastrously.

"He's right Hermione," Harry added. "Did you even read the whole article?" he asked.

"You stupid, stupid girl," Cam cried, he couldn't help but cry with his friend. "If you had told me everything before running out this morning, I would've gladly warned you to give Draco a few days to sort things out before ruining his lunch with some chit," he sobbed. "Nobody even knows who this girl is or if he really was engaged," he ranted. "All that said was that Draco was spotted exiting a jewelry store and that the owner said that Draco had a family heirloom ring, that looked to be an engagement ring resized," he continued in his rant. "That doesn't mean he's engaged!" he exclaimed between sobs. "Who the hell is this pathetic excuse of a reporter who would misguide the readers by such an erroneous title?" Cam cried. He was partly blaming himself, for accidentally showing Hermione the paper, without even so much as reading the article, and only to find out that it was filled with rubbish, and no actual source.

Hermione suddenly had the urge to laugh. The silliness of it all, jumping into conclusions, pointing a finger at an already pained man, shouting that he was doing something stupid after hurting him so bad. Oh she wasn't thinking. She found that whenever Draco Malfoy was concerned, her head just completely stops working to create some sense, some kind of logic that would help her better think in situations like these. She'd lost him, and she was partly to blame.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was a patient woman. But this, this was just getting ridiculous. It had been a week since the unmentioned party, and her son, after a very public bout with one Hermione Granger, had locked himself up in his room. For what? Punishment? Her breathing was erratic when she finally reached the doors to her son's private chamber.<p>

She opened the heavy wooden doors and what greeted her was darkness, in the early afternoon, for Merlin's sake! She fumed as she walked towards the dark heavy drapes that blocked out the sun's gracious rays, and pulled the curtains apart to revel in the sun's warmth. She heard a groan from behind her and turned in time to see her son bury his head under the green silk covers.

She marched angrily towards him and pulled the covers away from him—low enough to see his face, but not too low to expose his abdomen—eliciting another groan from her only son.

"Draco get up," she demanded. "Come and join me for an afternoon tea, if you decided not to go to work today," she said.

"Mother," Draco sat up, the green silk covers dropping low on his waist, exposing his alabaster chest. "I do not feel good, therefore I will not be joining you for some afternoon tea," he grabbed the cover gathered around his waist and pulled it over his head, as he dropped back down to continue his sleep.

"Draco," Narcissa cooed, as she took a seat on her son's bed. "You are not acting like your normal self," she stated. "This is so unlike you," she said.

"Leave me be, mother," he moaned, his voice, slightly muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"If you are so miserable, why don't you try and talk to her?" she said.

"Who?" Draco asked, knowing full well who '_her'_ was.

"Hermione," Narcissa rolled her eyes. He heard her son sigh. "She sent me a letter you know," she started, knowing that this little bit of information had caught her son's full attention. "She invited me to lunch, so that she can apologize properly," she continued. "I have yet to reply, but I will meet her," she paused, watching any sign of movement from under the green silk covers. None. She sighed. "You can come with me, so you two can talk properly," she offered. "I won't tell her if that would help," she added.

No answer.

She sighed and was about to get up and leave when he heard a barely distinguishable sob.

"She's getting married in three weeks mum," she heard him say, her heart pained at the sound of his broken voice. "I'm going to lose her completely in three weeks," he continued. Narcissa couldn't reply, afraid that her voice would betray her pain for her son. "And it's my entire fault."

"Oh, Draco," Narcissa sobbed. "Then do something about it," she urged. "Malfoy's do not lose what is rightfully theirs," she added, her voice strengthening.

"No," Draco sighed, unburying his head from his feather stuffed pillows, and resting his cheek on it instead. "I don't deserve her," he said. "I've hurt her one too many times already. I've had my chance, and I wasted it," he confessed. "He deserves her," his tone turning sour. "The stupid, muggle, _doctor_," he said in pure bitterness.

Narcissa was beyond surprised. She had never seen her son give up on anything or anyone he ever wanted. He'd do everything, may it be by the book or his underhanded ways, but he always fights for it. Always. This whole new attitude was entirely new, different, and oddly noble of her son. But must it come at the wrong time? This wasn't the time to become a martyr. In Narcissa Malfoy's book, nothing is unreachable. As long as there is time, there is still hope, and she needed to make her son see that. Fast.

* * *

><p>A week has passed and any sane person could tell that Hermione was in a depressive state. She had at least managed to give Jason a call to update him on some events that happened to her. Of course she didn't tell him the whole truth, a few more lies here and there that kept reminding her how a horrid person she was being. She refused to see him, assuring him that she wasn't getting cold feet; it's just that she couldn't bear to let him see her in her current condition.<p>

Jason didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve him.

How can she marry a man who had done nothing but try to understand her, who did nothing but love her unconditionally? When she, deceivingly tries to hold their relationship together, knowing that she loves another man more than she should. Yes, no matter all the hurt, she still loves Draco Malfoy. Why is it so hard to let go? He himself had suggested they not see each other anymore, so why is she still clinging on? Still hoping? It wasn't like her. Do all the pathetically in love fools act like this?

She'd been staying at the Grimmauld Place for the last week, barging in on Harry's hospitality. Another burden to add to her increasing guilt and not to mention Cam had returned to work, and had insisted she doesn't work, resulting in him hiring a new aspiring event planner to help him with their current events, which had increased since the D&M event. Cam also continues to reside in Grimmauld place, no matter how much the place frightens him, just until she's back up on her two feet and out of her grieving state.

Did she mention the News article that was released the day after her confrontation with Draco? Well, that article sent a furious Ginny Weasley to Grimmauld Place, demanding she leave the house. Cam was red-beat fighting her in a battle of wits. That was, until Harry showed up, and a new heated argument between the couple, that she did not want to have witness occurred.

Well, to add to her heavy bag of guilt, Harry and Ginny broke up that day.

Which had spread like wild fire in the Magic community, and of course, who was to blame for the Golden couple's break up? Well, none other than Hermione Granger herself who had suddenly reappeared and cause havoc in the couple's peaceful lives. Harry of course, defended her, but that didn't stop Molly Weasley from sending her a not so pleasant howler.

And after a few colorful words, Cam happily showed _it _in not so pleasant ways what he thought of Molly Weasley. Well, she wasn't at all surprised that Molly would that, but of course, she didn't voice that opinion out loud. The Weasley matron had always had a poor opinion of her. Even believed Rita Skeeter's lies about her.

She apologized to Harry so many times, telling him that she'll leave and that he should go and reconcile with Ginny. But he demanded she not leave the house, even said that he was actually waiting to break up with Ginny, but not knowing how to do it. Well, not that she could leave Grimmauld place, seeing as she had no idea where else she could go, that Jason would not have access to.

She sighed, again, probably the hundredth time that day. She couldn't help but keep repeating what happened in her head, again and again. She felt so empty, so hallow, so lonely, even with so many great friends supporting her.

Fred and George had visited a couple of days after Harry and Ginny's break-up, who consoled her and apologized for their mother's erratic behavior. But to think that the childish Weasley twins would be the most mature ones out of their family was just mind boggling. Neville and Luna came to visit a day after Fred and George did. And seeing Harry's not so well hidden attraction to the blonde, gave her at least a piece of peace with the whole Harry and Ginny break up thing.

Which brings us to our current situation, where Hermione sat in the kitchen, waiting for Harry to come home, who had the day off of work today. Cam would come home in a couple hours, and she was just dying to have company, anything to rid of the loneliness that was plaguing her.

And just like the hero he was always deemed to be, Harry Potter, finally arrive home with an armful of grocery bags. He caught sight of her blank look and sighed in worry.

"Hermione," he called her attention. "Stop thinking, you'll just make what you're feeling even worse as it should be," he advised.

She sighed and looked up at him to give him a sad smile. "I think I do need help thinking Harry, because I can't understand any of this," she said.

Harry chuckled as he dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, and moved to take a seat across from her. "I thought I'd never see the day where Hermione Granger would be willing to ask for help over something she does not understand," he smirked playfully.

Hermione kicked him lightly under the table and gave him a gratifying smile. "Help me understand Harry," there was a hint of pleading in her voice.

Harry sighed. "What do you need to understand Hermione?" he asked. "How Malfoy really isn't engaged? How you accused him of doing something stupid, when in truth, he hasn't even done anything?"

"You're not helping," she groaned and laid her head on the kitchen table.

Harry released a chuckle before turning serious. "To be truthful Hermione," he started. "When you told us that you were with Malfoy, I was upset, but then, after thinking about it, I couldn't help but realize, there couldn't be a perfect match for you than Malfoy," he admitted.

"Oh yeah? How did you come up with that conclusion?" Hermione scoffed, raising her head to look disbelievingly at Harry. "During our relationship, we fight most of the time, he gets jealous very easily, there are fun moments, and witty conversations, but look at us now," she sighed sadly. "We're playing a sick game of 'who can hurt the other more'?" she rolled her eyes and dropped her head back on the table.

Harry smiled sardonically. "But who else can actually keep up with you in a smart conversation? Who else could help you grow, keeps you on your toes, rather than hold you back? Who else would have the courage to be on the receiving end of your anger? Who else would actually, purposely bait you into an argument? Who else could say I've been in the receiving end of Hermione Granger's fists?" he chuckled. "Malfoy's not perfect," he said, receiving a muffled scoff of approval from his best friend. "You both have your flaws, but you balance each other out quite well. You taught him things, emotions, he had never _ever_ experienced before. You learned things from him too Hermione, you know you did. If it was the old you, you would've cursed his arse a long time ago," he stated.

"Pretty damn near in doing it too," she added.

"But you didn't," he said. "Because you know Malfoy has his own, _inner_, battle to deal with," he sighed when he received no response from his friend. A long silence engulfed the kitchen before Harry spoke again. "So a sick game of 'who gets to hurt the other more' huh?" he started. No answer. "Let's dissect the events then, and see who's winning, shall we?" he didn't wait for her response. "You tell him you love him, he leaves you suddenly, with no contact for days and then ended up hurting you by publicly dating another girl, without a proper break up with you. So that's what? Three points for Draco Malfoy?

But let's make this game more fun, I'll subtract points, if the other party did something nice beyond reasons. So where were we? Ah yes, three points for Draco Malfoy for hurting you. Let's see, what did you do?" He asked no one in particular. "You lied to him about your memory loss. Subjected the Malfoy heir to play the assistant in your office," he laughed. "I have to give you points for that Hermione, I thought I'd never see the day where Draco Malfoy would actually lower his pride and willingly become an assistant.

Moving on, you finally told him the truth, in front of all of your friends, his friends, his mother, and then he realized that every stupid, embarrassing, unfit thing for a Malfoy to do had all been for nothing. He wasted so much time, so much dedication, on showing you how sorry he was, how sincere he was, and it was all for nothing," he paused when he heard a sob from his friend. "Three points for Hermione Granger," he whispered sadly. "Now, time to deduct some points. You see each other again after three years. He sat outside your office for hours, for days, waiting for a chance to be able to talk to you. He buys a company that's worth millions just so he could work close with you. He throws you a surprise party, your once small company, from what I heard from Cam, is now booming because of that party.

Then he hurt you again, not purposely, with that engagement announcement. You look for him, apologized continuously for what you did, and called him stupid for acting rashly. Which, may I just add; that he didn't actually do. I mean, he was just having lunch Hermione, the purpose of it, we don't know. It certainly isn't about a proposal, I mean, who proposes during lunch? Did you even see Astoria with the ring on her hand?

And then you told him that he doesn't love her, whoever it was that he was supposed to be engaged to, after you yourself toyed with his feelings. The feelings he was afraid of from the beginning, but had finally learned to accept it, to embrace it. Just for you.

But here's the big difference Hermione, he acted purely on instinct, searching for some sort of normalization, away from the unfamiliar feelings, not really thinking about the consequences, it was some sort of defense mechanism. But I'm not saying that should justify what he did, he hurt you, terribly. He was a coward. But you Hermione, you were too, and every step of each of the lies you told him, you knew how it would end.

You had the power to stop it before it got out of control, and you didn't. You let it happen. For what? Revenge? And that's what's disappointing. You hurt him as much as he did you, probably even more. Because you just taught him something new, that falling in love will only cause him pain, betrayal. Because you knew what you were doing. He was always looking at you for guidance," he paused when Hermione finally raised her head from the table.

"And I abandoned him in the midst of everything, all on his own," she finished for him. "I win."

* * *

><p>Who knew three weeks would pass by so quickly? She had finally managed to see and talk to Jason, who was worried beyond reason for her sudden disappearance. He even offered to move the wedding date if she needed more time, and that only made Hermione cry in his arms. Realizing she had always had a good man waiting for her, a man who wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to take care of her and to make her happy. So why was she wishing, hoping, that that man could be different? Look different. With platinum locks and silver eyes. It was all so wrong.<p>

Jason didn't deserve this. He deserved better, someone who would love him wholly.

And that person just wasn't her.

What a way for a bride to think on her wedding day, huh?

She gazed at her reflection, seeing an entirely different person before her. Was she actually thinking of cancelling the wedding? Now? When they only have minutes before the ceremony starts?

Don't get her wrong, she loved Jason, but, it's different. It's not the butterflies in frenzy in your stomach whenever he looks at you kind of love. It's not the warm melting kind of love whenever he touches you. It's not the, leg popping up kind of love whenever he kisses you. It's just not all of that. But she can learn right? She's a fast learner.

She groaned. Cameron, who was doing the last minute touch ups on her make up looked at her in worry.

"Cold feet?" he asked her.

"Try feet frozen in an ice block," she responded.

"Hermione," he sighed in sadness. "You don't have to do this," he said. "You can still walk away. It's not worth it tying yourself down to a man who you don't love in the right kind of way," he added. "It's not fair to the both of you."

"No," she smiled at her friend. "I'm just nervous, I'm fine, I can do this," she assured him. "I love Jason."

Cam smiled. "Okay, as long as you're sure," he said, and resumed his recent activity.

Was she? Was she so sure about this? Was it time to give up? Was it time to let go? Can she be happy with Jason? Can she just accept things the way they are? Marrying Jason was the right choice. Of course it was. But can she finally, be fully content with this?

A knock on the door jostled her out of her thoughts and through the mirror's reflection; she saw Harry Potter came in. He looked absolutely dashing in his muggle tuxedo. He gave her an encouraging smile as he walked his way towards her.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he managed to breath out as he gazed at her. "Are you ready?" he asked. She gulped. Truthfully, she wasn't.

Cam shot her a knowing look and grinned excitedly. "Let me leave the two of you alone," he said and quickly exited the room.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what Cam's part is in my wedding right?" she started with her own question.

"How can I forget?" Harry rolled his eyes. "It was the most absurd thing I've ever heard. He's the _Man of Honor_, or so he says," he said.

Hermione laughed. "Ever since my parents died, I always thought that I'd be married to Ron, and you'd be walking me down the aisle," she paused and saw the surprised look in Harry's face before continuing. "Things changed," she started again. "When we had that fight, I always thought that Cam would be the one walking me down the aisle," she continued, not voicing out that when she thought of that, that it would be Draco in the end of the aisle. "But things _do_ change," she went on. "Cam insisted on being the _Man of Honor_, and I always thought I'd be walking down the aisle on my own," she smiled at him. "Harry, will you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?" she asked with a bright smile on her face, and tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Harry grinned brightly. "I'd be honored," he accepted.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy you are a complete idiot."<p>

He couldn't have better said it himself. Draco looked up to see a fuming Pansy Parkinson enter his office. He resumed work, after a week of torturous hint-dropping to see _her_, from his own mother. Apparently, since he started going back to work, she met up with _her_—he still can't mention, let alone think her name, without the onslaught of pain that was sure to follow it—and completely accepted her personal apology.

Traitor.

Draco dropped what he was working on to give Pansy an unconcerned glare. "What are you on about Pansy?" he said in an unconcerned tone.

"What? What am I on about?" she shrieked.

Draco flinched, women and their high decibels. "I believe that was the question Pansy," he sighed. He didn't have time for this. He knew why she was here, and he didn't even have to guess who had sent her. Zabini was in for an earful once Pansy's done with her own shrieking. He just wanted to keep himself busy the whole day so that he didn't have to do anything rash, stupid, or anything that would surely embarrass him.

"Do you even know what today is?" she went on.

He definitely knew what today was, and he'd rather bury it in the back of his mind. "Is there a point in this nonsense?" he drawled.

Pansy stopped her pacing and stared incredulously at him. "You don't care." It was a statement.

But he decided to answer it. "I don't."

"Liar."

Draco stared at one of his dearest friends. "I am."

Tears flowed down Pansy's cheeks, and she walked closer to him. "Then why are you here, sitting, doing nothing?" she cried.

"Because I don't deserve her," he said. It was the truth.

"Then who is? That _muggle_ healer she's marrying today?" she scoffed, choking on her own tears.

"Not even," Draco shook his head. "But he deserves her more than I do," he finally admitted.

"She loves you," she was pleading. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"She said she was sorry she ever loved me," he repeated the words that haunted him for the last month.

"Because you were being a git," she gritted her teeth.

"And so we come back to the start of our conversation," he rolled his eyes. "Which is: I don't deserve her," he sighed and massaged his aching temples. Zabini would surely receive a never ending lecture.

"You'll regret this," she stated.

Again, he knew that as well. "I know," he whispered.

Pansy sighed. She was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it. "Your mum told me about the ring," she said after a few moments of silence.

Draco smiled and nodded. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box and placed it in the middle of his work desk. He watched silently as Pansy reached out and took the box. She cracked the lid open and gasped.

"This," she breathed out. "This is the cause of that entire ridiculous engagement rumor?" she chuckled. She reached in and took out the ring. As the news article said, it was a Malfoy heirloom, she'd seen this so many times in Narcissa's hand, and had once dreamed to own it. It was beautifully articulate, a fine and rare piece of jewelry. "You had it resized," she stated, another right for that news article. She remembered Narcissa's fingers to be a bit bigger, and the present size of the ring would not fit her. "I know it isn't for Astoria, she did always have pudgy fingers," she smiled, still gazing at the ring on her palm.

"Astoria? Do people honestly think I'm stupid enough to be tied down to that banshee shrieking—"

Pansy laughed, cutting him off of his rant of his obvious distaste of the girl. "I know Draco," she nodded. "But why were you with her that time? When you had that public fight with Hermione?" she asked.

"She asked me to join her for lunch, she thought that I would be proposing to her, and she actually wanted to tell me how I should propose," he rolled his eyes. "So I decided to meet her to crush whatever hope she had of us ever marrying in the future," he said.

Pansy sighed and put the ring back on its box and placed it back on the table.

"I wasn't going to propose to Hermione either," Draco started, staring intently at that small black box. "That night she revealed that she didn't really lose her memory, I was upset, I mean, who wouldn't be?" he said. "But I realized, that being upset over that, was not worth it, if I was going to lose her," his gaze was distant. "That very night, after the boys went home, I quickly went to the jeweler to get the ring magically resized. Didn't know somebody was following me and that the pathetic jeweler would reveal the details of my visit," he paused and looked at Pansy. "I was going to see her the next day to apologize, and give her the ring. But she beat me to it, even called me stupid for making rash decisions. I was still mad at her, she did lie to me, she did do it on purpose, I was still hurting, and I guess the temper took control, and I said some stupid things," he laughed then.

"It was an honest mistake Draco," Pansy said.

"Everybody thought I was engaged," he scoffed. "I wasn't going to propose, I didn't want to scare her, it was only supposed to be a promise ring, and I had hoped," he paused and inhaled. "That in time, it would turn into an engagement ring, once she's ready," he sighed tiredly. "I guess that plan's out of the window now," he laughed ruefully.

"Draco," Pansy sighed in sadness. "It's not too late," she pleaded.

"It is," Draco corrected her.

"You're a bloody coward."

"I know," he nodded, fully accepting the insult. "It's what got me in this whole mess to begin with. To think that if I'd just worked up the courage and told her I love her then, then none of this mess would have ever happened."

"It's not too late to be brave," she said.

"She'll be much happier without me," he retorted.

Pansy groaned. "Who are you?" she stood straight and crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at the stranger before her. "Draco Malfoy wouldn't have given up. He wouldn't have let some muggle get the better of him," she ranted. "No," she shook her head. "It's not because you're a coward Draco," she said. "You just don't think she's worth it to fight for," she shook her head sadly.

"No!" Draco stood angrily. "I would've given up everything for her," his voice rising dangerously.

"Would've?" Pansy mocked. "Why is that past tense Draco? Why is _now_ different? Because she's getting married today?" Pansy shook her head. "Try, Draco," she pleaded. "Just, one last time," she said. "It's not going to hurt. If she pushed you away, then, it's her loss. But at least you _tried_."

"She'd be happier without me," he mumbled.

"She's already miserable without you."

"She'll curse me if she sees me."

"Then take it like a man, you do deserve it," she joked. "You never know, maybe second time's the charm," she smiled supportively. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"I do."

"Is she worth it?"

"She is."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

* * *

><p>She wanted a small wedding, and a small wedding she got, with a few added people on the guest list. The wedding song started, and the twenty or so people invited stood to await the blushing bride. The room was beautiful, decorated in all white. Hermione always wanted a <em>White-Winter Wedding<em>, but Jason's family wasn't available for a winter wedding so she compromised with a Spring Wedding instead, and since she can't get that winter theme, she decided to have everything in white—as long as it was possible. The only color standing out was the red carpet leading down the aisle.

The veil hid the nervous Hermione from the watching eyes. The music deaf to her ears as she clutched onto Harry's arm, tight enough to cut off the blood circulation in that area. She shook as a naked person would in the middle of a snowstorm. She stared at the red carpet, waiting for Harry to start walking.

"Before we go," Harry started. "I want you to know, if this is what makes you happy; then I'm very happy for you Hermione," he whispered. "Because you deserve the best, I've known you my whole life, and I know that you have changed in some aspects, but you're still the headstrong, always have to be in control, Hermione that I know. I don't think you'd be happy being content, or just being appreciative of what you have, because you deserve the best," he said and he took _that first step_ with her, finally stepping on that red carpet. "Look up Hermione, and tell me what you see." _The second step_.

She did look up.

_The third step._

She saw a man, who loved her wholly.

_The fourth step._

It was the wrong man.

_The fifth step._

She slightly faltered.

_The sixth step._

Her breath caught in her throat.

_The seventh step._

She saw a safe man who loved her wholly, was the answer to Harry's question. She saw him nod, and realized she had whispered it out.

_The eight step._

A lone tear escaped from its confines, and slowly trekked down her cheek.

_The ninth step_.

Not Draco. But Jason

_The tenth step._

Not Draco.

_The eleventh step._

She looked down at that bright red carpet.

_The twelfth step._

She looked up and gasped. They had reached the end of the aisle. And to the wrong man. Could it be possible that she was at the wrong hall?

Harry took her hand in his and placed it on Jason's awaiting hand. She felt Harry took a step back.

Warmth. She felt that familiar warmth she always felt whenever Jason touched her. She smiled as a conclusion reached her. There are things in life that you cannot control. And apparently, this was one of it.

Jason took hold of her veil and gracefully pulled it up to reveal her face.

She forced a smile. The lone tear, dropping and disappearing, together with all the hopes and dreams she had with Draco Malfoy.

Sometimes, you just have to be content with what you have.

The minister motioned for everyone to take a seat, and the rest of her life started.

* * *

><p>He ran. If he looked back at this particular moment he would've hit himself in the head for not thinking to apparate closer to his destination. But he wasn't thinking straight. He was only human after all. His inner instincts took over when Pansy gave him directions to where the venue was held. He didn't even bother to thank her, and had just bolted out his office and into the muggle world. He ran until his lungs burned, and even then he didn't stop to take a breather.<p>

He had a wedding to stop.

When he finally saw his final destination, he went straight to the front counter and asked for where Hermione Granger's wedding was held. The startled man behind the counter told him the direction, and Draco didn't bother to hear what else he had to say and went towards where the young man had pointed to.

If he was actually paying any attention, he would've heard that same young man calling to get his attention, and then following him.

He saw two huge white double doors ahead and that's when he slowed his pace. He gulped. He wasn't sure what to say, but had decided that now's not the time to rehearse what he was supposed to say and with all his strength, pushed the doors open.

Only to reveal a very empty room.

Well, it wasn't entirely empty. There were a couple of muggles around the room cleaning. But where was the ceremony? Where were the guests? Why is there cleaning?

"Sir," the young man had finally caught up to him, gasping in deep breaths. "I was going to tell you, that the wedding is over, just about half an hour ago," he said.

"What?" he turned to the man, willing him to restate what he had said, just anything else other than what he had said.

"The wedding is over sir," he repeated. Draco looked away from him and back to the working people who were staring at him curiously, but were still doing their cleaning chores.

It was over.

He felt his knees grow weak, and he dropped to the red carpeted aisle unceremoniously. His already burning lungs tripled in pain, his vision became blurred, and he felt a tickling sensation trailing down his cheeks. His head dropped and his gaze was fixed at the red carpet. The same carpet she had walked on, to swear herself, her whole life to a different man. His mind went blank.

It was over.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just kidding! You know what I mean if you get what I was trying to say in the beginning of this chapter. Anyways… If you tell me what you think of this chapter then I'll update the final chapter soon.


End file.
